Same as it Never Was
by HappyPNF
Summary: What if Harry was kidnapped by the Carrows and disappeared and Neville is the BWL? Now, eleven years later, two new transfer students appear in What's up with them? And why does the boy seem a little familiar? Add in the Triwizard This story is AU. HONKS
1. Halloween, 1980: Fate

**A/N: So this would be the part of the backstory. This would be the main part and snippets afterwards will be spread along future chapters. Next chapter will be back to the present day. As always, thanks for your reviews and support! Expect the next update next week!**

**Halloween, 1980**

Voldemort pondered this day. Today was the day that the prophesy told of a boy that would defeat him. Well, if he was to kill the boy before he could walk, that should destroy the purpose of the prophesy. If the prophesy is correct, then if he killed the boy, then there will be no one with power to oppose him. Voldemort had to thank that Death Eater, what's name again? Yeah, Wormtail. He managed to find out which wizards were having a son today. Today, the Potters and the Longbottoms were going to have a baby boy each. Now who is the one with the power? Voldemort decided it didn't matter; they were going to die anyways. Killing them now was going to save his followers two less to kill in the future.

Voldemort knew he wasn't going to be able to kill both of them at the same time. The Longbottom boy was already home. He would kill him first. But there was the Potter boy… once he killed the Longbottom boy, the Aurors would most likely hide the Potter boy. No, Voldemort needed to kill them both… Voldemort pondered an idea for a moment and then summoned two of his followers.

Two robed and masked followers entered the atrium that housed Voldemort. They promptly bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and said in unison, "Why have you called for me my Lord?"

Voldemort gestured for them to rise, "Rise. Wormtail, Alecto."

They both rose and looked at their Lord.

Voldemort quickly planned; Wormtail will kidnap the Potter baby and bring it to him so he can kill the boy when he was back from the Longbottoms. Alecto will follow Wormtail and if he defects; she will kill Wormtail and get the Potter boy herself. Voldemort himself will go to the Longbottom's and kill the Longbottom boy today.

Voldemort looked at Wormtail, "Tell me Wormtail, will you ever defect from your Lord?"

Wormtail shook his head, "No my Lord, my allegiance is with you. I am no friend of the Potters."

Voldemort then looked at Alecto, "Tell me Alecto, will you ever defect from your Lord?"

Alecto replied, "No my Lord, my soul, my will, and my mind will always be at your disposal my Lord."

Voldemort nodded subtly, "Today the wizarding world will lose two boys from two Pureblood houses. However, they are traitors. I will strike the Longbottoms myself. However, Wormtail, I have something more important for you to take care of."

Wormtail eagerly nodded, "What will you ask of me my Lord?"

Voldemort replied, "You will take the Potter boy from St. Mungo's and bring him here. Do so and I will reward you greatly Wormtail. Fail me and your screams will be heard from here to hell itself."

Wormtail again nodded eagerly, "I will do as you command, my Lord."

Voldemort responded, "Good. Wormtail, you may leave to do as you are bidden."

Wormtail bowed and left.

Voldemort then faced Alecto, "Alecto, you are to follow Wormtail. Make sure he takes the Potter boy and bring him here. If you see any movement that Wormtail is not going to do it or trying to save the boy, kill him. Kill him and bring the boy to me. Fail to bring the boy alive to me Alecto and you will face your Lord's wrath."

Alecto bowed, "I shall do as you have bidden my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, "You may leave now Alecto."

Alecto bowed again and left the atrium. Voldemort meanwhile smirked; no mere boy was going to defeat him! He was going to make sure they never survived to reach their potential.

Wormtail meanwhile inwardly shivered. He was condemning a baby to death. "My Lord promised me greatness and it starts by handing my Lord the boy." he told himself. Every time he felt self-doubt, he repeated the same mantra. Wormtail knew whatever gods out there that were looking just damned him to hell; but he was promised greatness. Wormtail made sure nothing got into the way of such a dream; finally, something he had wished for some time. Power! Fame! Gold! The mantra increased and Wormtail completely deluded himself; he was now ready to head out and do the deed.

Alecto waited until Wormtail left before she started to follow him. So far, she didn't need to kill the imbecile, but she waited. She inwardly grinned; when Wormtail leaves with the Potter boy, she was going to take him and bring the boy herself to her Lord. Oh how her Lord will reward her! She would just simply tell her Lord that Wormtail had defected and Alecto had to kill him.

Wormtail arrived at St. Mungo's maternity ward. Completely forgetting about what his Lord promised him for the moment, a tendril of guilt wormed its way into Wormtail's mind. He was going to condemn a baby to death. A mere baby… but in retrospect, Wormtail realized greatness was going to be attained through pains of another. Then, his thoughts fell into colluded murkiness and made no sense; just the human reaction of justifying the murder of a baby.

Wormtail waited and waited. The sounds of celebration were heard; signifying the birth of the Potter boy.

James Potter was probably the happiest man on Earth. Sitting in his hand right now was his own little baby boy. He tickled the baby and got a giggle in response. How cute! James then laid the baby on the small bed for him.

James spoke to Sirius, "Hey Padfoot, look at this! It's our new addition to the family; how about Prong's Jr.?

Sirius grinned, "Why not? After all, we'll make sure he'll follow Daddy's footsteps, am I right little Prongs?"

Sirius cuddled the baby boy and cooed at him, earning him a giggle too. Setting him down, he nodded, "Yeah Prongs, we'll make a Marauder out of him one of these days."

James cuddled the baby to his faced and cooed again.

At that moment, the youngest Potter decided that pissing into his father's face was the best idea. James hurriedly put the baby down and rushed to the sink, "Hey! What was that for Prongs Jr.!"

Sirius and Remus laughed, "Hah! Told you Prongs we'll make him a Marauder, he already knows where to start! And we haven't taught him anything yet!"

James sputtered indigently, "Hey! You'll get your own one of these days and see who is laughing then!"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, you know me Prongs, always will be a stag."

Remus sighed, "I wish I could. But thanks to my furry problem…"

Sirius patted Remus on the back, "Hey, no worries Moony! We can get some firewhiskey and drink the brains out of our heads! No worries, just a bottle of firewhiskey and wasting the night away!"

Remus rolled his eyes, leave it to Sirius, "Yeah, maybe I'll do that later. So you guys heard about Frank and Alice yet?"

James replied, "Yeah Moony, they had their boy earlier and they're already home. Nice and healthy little boy. Hey, that reminds me, we haven't even gotten the crib yet!"

Wormtail meanwhile miserably sat, waiting.

Hours passed before the festivities died down and James, Sirius, and Remus were asleep in the waiting room. Wormtail took this as his chance. He put an invisibility cloak over himself and crept over to the cribs that had newborn babies laid there. Wormtail slowly slunk over each crib and scanned the names, skipping every one of them until he reached the intended crib labeled Harry James Potter. A sliver of doubt was still on mind, but Wormtail shoved it off; he was already this far; he should do it. No, he WILL do it, he convinced himself. He peered over at his friends in the waiting room and casted _stupefy_ at each of them. Now confident there are no witnesses, he stupefied the baby. He then lifted the baby from the crib and immediately fled from St. Mungo's. By the time a guard noticed that a baby was missing; Wormtail was long gone. Really long gone.

Wormtail ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Before he could be a couple yards away from St. Mumgo's, Wormtail was stopped by a green flash of light.

Alecto gleefully cackled. The fool had done all the hard work for her. Now she would get the boy and bring him to her Lord. Alecto took the baby from the lifeless hands of Wormtail and apparated back to her Lord's headquarters.

Voldemort meanwhile had apparated to Longbottom Manor. He raised his hand and blasted the wards at the manor apart.

Frank Longbottom was a very happy man; maybe tying for the happiest man on Earth with James this day. He had left his wife and son in the room upstairs; now he sat and looked through some paperwork that had accrued during the day. A bang and Frank looked around in alarm; the wards had fallen! He quickly ran upstairs and saw his wife had felt it too.

Frank looked into his wife's face, "Alice, I don't know what's going to happen; but you are to promise me that you will hide Neville. No matter what, keep him safe."

Alice nodded, "I will Frank."

An explosion downstairs signified the arrival of the intruder.

Frank then seized his wife's face and gave her the hardest snog he ever gave her and withdrew, "Promise me Alice, no matter what, our son's life matters more. If I get cut down, run Alice. Keep Neville safe."

Alice's composure cracked, "You can't be-"

Frank sternly interrupted, "We don't have much time. Just promise me Alice!"

Alice nodded and some tears fell, "I will Frank."

Frank nodded, "Now keep Neville safe."

Frank Longbottom departed the bedroom, not realizing that was the last time he would see his wife and son. He first crept downstairs and went into the living room to find the Dark Lord himself waiting.

Voldemort tapped his foot on the floor, "I have been expecting you Frank Longbottom."

Frank quickly put on the defensive, "What do you want Voldemort?"

Voldemort chuckled, "Brave… brave. Brave, but foolish, as with all Gryffindors Frank. Tell me Frank, what does it feel like to know that I will kill your son in a couple minutes?"

Frank composed himself, "At least I died in protecting my son."

Voldemort walked a couple steps, "But your son will still die."

Frank's anger though started to leak, much to Voldemort's glee, "You WILL NOT HARM MY SON."

Voldemort cackled, "Oh but I will Frank Longbottom. You know that this will be the last conversation-"

Frank didn't speak anymore and hurled a severing charm at Voldemort's head. Voldemort deftly avoided the curse.

Voldemort continued to chuckle, "Come on Frank; let the anger fuel you; consume you."

Frank roared, "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The sickly green flash of light flew towards Voldemort, who against deftly avoided it. The wall behind Voldemort exploded.

Voldemort stopped chuckling, "Now it's my turn Frank. _CRUCIO_!"

The red light flew towards Frank, who avoided the curse and shouted, "_DIFFINDO_!"

Voldemort had the helm of his robe cut off. He retaliated with multiple curses, "_CRUCIO_! _CRUCIO_! _CRUCIO_! _CRUCIO_!"

Frank moved deftly, but one red beam of light hit him. Instantly, Frank fell to the floor, convulsing in pain. But he did not scream. He tried to stand up, but Voldemort again shouted, "_CRUCIO_!"

Frank writhed on the floor, but did not yield.

Voldemort chuckled, "How Frank are you going to prevent your boy from being killed now?"

Frank glared hatefully at his torturer in front of him and spat blood at him, "Fuck you Voldemort. You know what they say; dust to dust."

Voldemort cast another crucio at Frank, whose mouth started leaking blood, but still he didn't scream. "You are wrong Frank. I have cheated death."

Frank looked at Voldemort fearfully and replied in a slurred voice and kept coughing blood, "Donth ell e dat Ugorn… shith… ou anage tu mak orcuxs."

Voldemort smirked, "I did Frank. And you know how many horcruxes I made? No, I don't need to tell you. Goodbye Frank Longbottom, your short pitiful life along with it. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

And with that, Frank Longbottom was no more.

Voldemort then went upstairs, fully knowing that the boy was in the bedroom at the end of the hall. He opened the door and saw the mother cowering over the little boy, who cried at the commotion.

Alice cried when she realized Frank was dead, "FRANK!"

She then directed her attention to Voldemort, "YOU FACELESS BASTARD!"

Voldemort chuckled, "Goodbye Alice Longbottom, _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

And with that, Alice Longbottom was no more.

Voldemort knew he had no more time for games and quickly pointed his wand at the boy in front of him. Big innocent eyes looked at the stick in between his eyes.

Voldemort said the fatal curse, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And a man fell to the ground, his curse having rebounded.

And with that, the boy-who-lived was born.

**(Meanwhile at Voldemort's headquarters, Riddle Manor)**

Alecto Carrow waited for her Lord to arrive. But then, she felt the mark burn. And it burned and burned… she felt the pain for a couple minutes and then it subsided. She cried in realization, her Lord was no more. The mark quickly lost its life and color, signifying the death of her Lord. A crying baby shook her from her misery; what is she to do with the boy? Her Lord commanded her to bring him here, but now her Lord was no more. She wasn't instructed to kill the boy or anything. After thinking for a few minutes, she grinned and picked the baby up. In a few years, she had something to play with. Oh, she had to tell Amycus; they were going to have a toy to play with in a few years.

And with that, they renamed the boy Alan Carrow.

**A/N: And if you're saying that Voldemort actually attempted to kill Harry in 1981, I know, but this is my story and this is an AU story. There will be very little if any canon. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that... **

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: I didn't intend to post this this early, but a friend of mine kept pestering. So here it is...**

_Air blew softly past the house that jutted out on a mountain in a quaint Montana town. A young teen sat cross-legged on the patio of the house and slowly followed the clouds that were moving above him. Slowly, the small puffs of cloud were giving way to larger clouds. And the larger clouds gave way to larger and darker clouds. And then, it rained. It poured; it rumbled. Flashes of light lit the sky for seconds before everything went pitch black again. And in all of it, the teen never flinched or moved because today was Halloween. Today was the day he should be celebrating like everyone else. Today was the day the Dark Lord was vanquished by a mere baby. But he wasn't celebrating. It was the day that the teen decided he had enough and made his own life. The teen darkly chuckled; if they only knew him now. Sensing the discomfort of his master, a phoenix appeared and trilled a soothing tune to the teen. The teen didn't smile; he just laid back and stoked the phoenix ever so lightly. In the midst of chaos and rain; the teen never moved from the patio._

_Of course, the day couldn't be all doom and gloom. Eventually, the clouds parted and the sun shone on the hillsides of trees that sparkled with the rain that had just fallen. And on the patio, the teen still sat, never moving; never flinching. The phoenix stubbornly perched on his shoulders; willing to weather anything his master was going through._

_Eventually, the day ended. But the teen never moved. It wasn't until the clock struck twelve did he move. Automatically, the teen went to the fridge and grabbed a cold sandwich. Wolfing it down, he went through his training room in the basement._

_Emerging from the room in a sheet of sweat, the teen took a shower and walked out in a pair of boxers. That was when an owl arrived._

_Dear Mr. Groza,_

_ We, the ministry of magic in Britain would like to request your service. If you would like to take up our offer, please owl back and we will send an Auror to a location you would like to meet to discuss further details. _

_Amelia Bones._

_Head of Auror Department_

_The teen smiled and gave a bit of bacon to the owl. While the owl munched on the bacon, he quickly sent a reply to meet at Diagon Alley at a pub and the owl was off. He wondered what the assignment could be._

_The teen confidently strode to the pub and waited for his signal. A pink-haired Auror gave the signal. Moving to her table, the teen sat himself across the Auror._

_"Hello Auror."_

_The pink-haired Auror replied, "Are you usually this blunt, umm… Mr. Groza?"_

_"Yes."_

_The Auror blinked. And she blinked again, "Oookkkk... My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks."_

_"Nice to meet you Auror Tonks."_

_The Auror was stumped. Usually teenagers are inquisitive. This boy was interesting..., "Is that it?"_

_The teen nodded, "Are you done Auror Tonks? I would like to move on my assignment if you get my drift. And call me Alex, Mister makes me sound like a walking skeleton."_

_Tonks was not expecting a blunt statement from a mere fifteen year old. He should be in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! Not a hired hitwizard! But that wasn't her job; her job was to relay the information. She kept a mental tab though on this boy though, "Alright uh Alex right? Here is the file."_

_Alex opened the folder and quickly scanned the documents. So he was going to disable the wards at the Nott's residence for the Aurors to raid the place. Then, he was to cover them during the assault and helping them withdraw. Hmm… sounds straightforward. Alex looked at the price; 10,000 galleons… yep, Alex decided to go for it._

_Alex closed the folder and met the Auror's eyes. Pink eyes clashed with brilliant emerald orbs. Harry handed her the folder and nodded, "I'll do it. Let me know when it's time to start Auror Tonks."_

_Tonks meanwhile shivered slightly at those hard green orbs. If he was any other teen, Tonks might have found it nice, even sexy for the matter. And that hair, those muscles, those scars… yeah, totally. Tonks lightly blushed at some thoughts she shouldn't be thinking. But Tonks saw also that she was talking to a hardened hitwizard that was fifteen, which made her shiver slightly. Tonks tried to put a smile, but failed. She was un-nerved in many ways, "Alright Alex, I'll let you know." _

_Alex left the pub without a backwards glance. Tonks meanwhile felt a part of her fire up again; some yearning that she hadn't felt for a long time. Shaking her head, she realized that this might be the first and last time seeing this Alex. Banishing the image of Alex in her mind, she strolled out of the pub and apparated back to the ministry to report._

* * *

_Alex returned home to collect his belongings and thinking of a pink-haired Auror. He felt that she was something he couldn't place. And her eyes were calculating; searching for something… Alex shrugged and continued packing. An hour later, Alex strode out of the mountain house with a trunk and a pair of phoenixes in tow._

_Alex looked reverently at his two companions, "Are you ready?" _

_They trilled in response._

_Foom!_

_Alex flamed to a house in London. Setting his trunk, he started setting up quarters. Some say that he was an eccentric person having a dozen homes dotted around the globe, but it was handy now. Sighing, the teen took a tome from the trunk and started reading. _

_-PAGE BREAK-_

_Tonks walked into the cafeteria and sat next to her teammates. They were silent for a little until one asked, "So Tonks, what did Bones send you out for?"_

_Tonks was twirling her fork on a noodle, "Sending a message to a hitwizard."_

_"Hmm." the guy hummed._

_Another squadmate asked, "Did you know who?"_

_Tonks swallowed her noodles before she answered, "Mr. Groza. Kind of weird name, eh, Jack?"_

_ The squadmate in question stopped mid-bite, "Wait, is it that kid with those green eyes, messy hair, and full of scars?"_

_Tonks nodded, "That's the one. Too young to be in the business if you ask me."_

_Jack replied, "Yeah, he may be the youngest in the business, but don't go fuck around with him. That guy's someone you call in when you want the job done with no mistakes." _

_Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Why? Besides that stare that is a little unnerving, I wonder why Bones sought him out."_

_Jack shook his head, "Nymphie, my girl, you are dead wrong. What that boy has done might possibly exceed all of what we did altogether."_

_Tonks was affronted, "What? He's only fifteen! And it's Tonks!"_

_-PAGE BREAK-_

That was two days ago. Now Alex sat on the grass outside of the Nott Manor, silently breaking the wards one by one. After breaking the wards for half an hour, a flash of light confirmed the wards were down. Alex opened his eyes, stood up, and walked to the pink-haired Auror whatever her name was. Honk? Trunk? Whatever; she was only a henchwoman for his client.

"Wards are down, you may begin."

The Auror nodded and led her team behind Alex.

_BOOM!_

Alex blew the door apart and walked in. Two scoundrels huddled in a corner playing some exploding snap. Alex calmly pointed at both their heads, _Reducto! Reducto! _Two less scum on the Earth; plenty more to go. Alex marched forward and encountered practically no resistance. Any head popped out was simply blasted to bits. Once Alex combed the Manor to flush out any remaining resistance, he returned to the pink-haired Auror.

"All done Auror."

The pink-haired Auror looked in horror at the carnage left behind. With her own eyes, she saw what Jack meant. This kid means business alright. She made a mental note not to cross his path. She was getting sick from the mere feeling to death lingering around. She meekly nodded. Alex simply waited.

The rest of the team took whatever they needed and the group left the slowly burning Manor. The team members who knew Alex didn't comment on the carnage or reacted to his style. The team members who didn't know now knew why this kid was a hitwizard. Alex meanwhile smirked at the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes boring into his back. Let them think what they want; it's the gold at the end of the day that counts… and his life. He didn't kill for the fun though; he killed for a living. There is a BIG difference between the joys of killing and the coldness of reality type of killing. While Harry was pondering his life, Tonks was doing her own thinking. Who the hell is this Alex? She decided that she wanted to know more. She told herself it was only curiosity, but a small part of her said differently. Maybe it was the fact she didn't know who this guy was and that he wasn't attempting to talk his way into her knickers like most guys would. But she told herself that she met him only twice and that wasn't enough to gauge the integrity of a guy. This made Tonks realize something; was she sure she was only wanted to visit Alex for curiosity?

* * *

Two weeks after the raid, Alex sat in his peaceful Montana home faraway from society. He realized something a long time ago; he wanted a simple life. Get a contract, get the gold and sleep in the country. He thought that was a very simplistic and charming lifestyle. He had to admit the adrenaline rush was there at times on his hits, but otherwise, this occupation yielded lots of money and rest time. A flutter of wings shook Alex from his peace. Grabbing the envelope, he noticed it wasn't from the ministry or any government for the matter. His enhanced nostrils picked up a faint whiff of perfume. Opening it, he was slightly disappointed it was only that pink-haired Auror writing him a note.

_Hey Alex,_

_ I know it's not everyday you get a letter for a friendly chat, but I was wondering if we could someday maybe talk a little more. Umm… that's it. Just let me know when and where if you can. Thanks._

_Tonks. _

Alex thought about it. For ten years, he isolated himself from society. Ten years he told himself his goal in life was to rid of evil and get rich along the way. But there was this damned Auror. By all means, she was an eye-catcher; probably many boys his age would be falling head over heels just to kiss her hand. But Alex was different. He wasn't sure about this, what should he do?

_Hello Tonks,_

_ I would love to have a little chat with you one day, but I'm very busy right now. When I have the time, I'll owl you. Thanks for asking though._

_Alex._

Alex was lying through his teeth, but he felt that he couldn't handle it right now. He'll think it over and when it felt right, Alex would act then. For now, Alex wanted to keep his life simple; wake up, eat, exercise, eat, go on some mission, eat, sleep and repeat with gold stacking on the way. Alex felt he made the right choice; he'll worry about this Tonks later when he wanted to. For now, he felt that he had worked enough this year to take a two week vacation. With a snap of his fingers, Alex landed in his London home and made himself comfortable. He was going to see how London held and maybe he could ask Tonks then. For now, Alex was content to see what the city had to offer.

Tonks sat in her apartment, waiting for her next mission. She had written the letter the day before and she nervously chewed on her nails. What would he do? Would he accept? Decline? Or even not return it? An owl arrived and Tonks quickly opened it. Reading it, she was both elated and downtrodden. He admitted he would talk to her, but not now. So when? Tonks sighed in half-disappointment. Well, at least it didn't hurt to try. Little did she know, her prayers would be answered.

* * *

**(A year later…)**

Alex quietly strolled through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, seeking a certain pink-haired Auror. Reaching the pub, he found what he was looking for and sat down.

Emerald orbs again clashed with pink orbs for a moment. It was Alex that spoke first, "Fancy meeting you again Auror. What does your boss want with me now?"

Tonks pulled a file out, "Here it is."

Alex opened the folder and to his surprise, there was no target; no raid. It was simple; go to Hogwarts as a student and keep an eye out for trouble. Alex had wondered ever since he was small how the famed Hogwarts would be like. So many said it was a magical place; something that many would remember as the best years of their lives. It would even be able to make anyone smile. Alex knew that this would mean he would be taking a break from doing any more hits, but to be honest, he felt that he was starting to get a little tired of doing the same thing over and over. Get a contract, hit 'em fast and hard, get the hell out, and gold flows in. But that's all he did. Maybe this will give him a chance to escape this endless loop for the next nine months. And now, he was confident that the gold he has will last until he dies. That was when Alex decided he would do it. Not for the gold; but for a break from his work. And maybe, he could find what society had to offer.

Alex looked up from the folder, "I'll do it Auror."

Tonks took the file back, "You can call me Tonks. And we will be working together."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that it was only me that was going undercover."

Tonks shook her head. "I'm going to tag along too."

Alex asked, "But how? You're twenty-three."

Tonks shifted her features which proved Alex's suspicions Tonks was more than what she looks. The metamorph turned into a sixteen year-old teen, "I'm a-"

"Metamorphagus. Yes, I know." Alex said.

Tonks was slightly worried. Alex had shown something in those featureless orbs; something akin to disgust about something.

Alex seemed to have read her mind, "It's not that I have a problem with that. It's just that my assignments tend to lead me to things that are just terrible for lack of words. You know how much the metamorphagus slave market is running? It's just plain disgusting and I had to see all of that. Things like that can't leave your mind. For that fact, I don't envy you."

Tonks was surprised. She had gone undercover at times to save some of these slaves, but Alex too? She realized that never in her life had anyone understood her ability as a curse. It was that that caused Tonks to vow to herself to learn who Alex really is beneath the labyrinth of scars and those hardened emerald orbs. After all, he seems to already know what Tonks held, "Thanks. No one had even seen my abilities in that light. For that, I think you're different."

Alex cocked his eyebrow up, "Really? How so? I'm just making an insightful observation."

Tonks shrugged, "Somehow no one realizes that my abilities are more of a curse than a blessing."

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry if I mislead you, but appreciate your abilities. Not everyone, heck not even me can do what you do. Cherish it; don't let people let you down. If you let people play you down, you already lost to them by submitting to their opinions. But it doesn't mean I would want this ability; I'm just saying do with what you have. If you have it, cherish it. If don't, don't envy it."

Tonks was shocked. No one had ever thought about her abilities too much besides changing her bust size and her hair, "You really mean that?"

Alex simply replied, "If I didn't mean that, I would not have wasted my time to say that."

A moment of silence enveloped both of them.

Alex stuck his hand out, "So since we're going to be working together, how about a proper introduction? My name is Alex Groza, hitwizard and recipient of numerous international merits. Just Alex will do."

Tonks shook his hand, "Auror Nymphadora Tonks at your service, but please, for the love of Merlin, call me Tonks."

Alex smirked, "I can see that, but why? Nymphadora sounds good to me."

Tonks sighed, "You have no idea how much I hate that name."

Alex shrugged, "Whatever. I think we need to plan our arrival to Hogwarts."

Tonks smiled, "Sure…"

Tonks felt that she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip past her fingers.

**A/N: Just a quick info, this is an alternate Harry fic.**


	3. Chap 1 - To Hogwarts and Conspiracy

**A/N: Wow... the response was phenomenal. This part was already finished, so I'm posting this now. Expect an update in 1-2 weeks.**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE.**

James Potter sighed as the day finished. Today was the first day of DADA, and to say in simple terms, the Slytherins were just trouble. Or rather, Malfoy and his supporters, but that was enough for more than a headache. James started to look through the assignments he was going to assign the next day when Lily walked in.

"Hey Lils, how's first day of class?"

Lily sat across James and sighed, "It's ok. So far for the first day, no one got out of line."

James nodded, "How's Daniel doing?"

Lily replied, "Good so far, he said that defense was always something to look out for as with every year."

James smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

Lily swatted at James' head, "Don't put that into your big head; it's already as big as it is."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." James rolled his eyes.

A moment of silence filled the room. A picture though caught both of their eyes. James sighed, "Do you ever wonder Lil's what little Harry would have become?"

She looked forlorn, "I know James. It's just; why? Why did we have to lose him? He was only a baby for Merlin's sake!"

"That's for being on You-Know-Who's hit list. It's kind of strange though isn't it Lil's? Our baby boy disappeared without a trace. We weren't the only one Lil's; the Longbottoms were hit too."

She shivered slightly, "Frank and Alice… what happened to them was terrible. I think we were lucky James. It's just not right though that a baby had to die practically for us."

James stood up and hugged Lily, "But we now have Daniel; we'll make sure nothing ever happens to him Lil's. Ever."

They nodded resolutely. Lily giggled, "How did I find such a sensible husband?"

James put his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "When you started to date him years after the boy was begging for your hand and pranking the snakes. Hey, it worked right?"

"Oh, shut it you prat, I just took pity into you and you know it."

-PAGE BREAK-

Alex Groza sprawled lazily on the floor as he waited for Tonks to finish grabbing her belongings. Seeing the fact that the only furniture in the apartment was a small bed, Alex decided that being an Auror WAS NOT on his agenda. Don't even ask about the appliances…

_Tonks apparated the two into the middle of her apartment and from the nervous looks she gave Alex before they apparated, Alex presumed that the apartment wasn't going to be in the best condition. He was correct. Clothing was strewn all over the place, books were open and laid askew, the kitchen wasn't even what Alex thought was a kitchen. He thought it was a mold breeding ground. The bedroom though was much better, and by much better, it had a couple shirts and pants laying around the bed and a blanket that was strewn across the bed. Oh yeah, and the couple pairs of knickers and bras… Alex for the first time in his life reddened at the blatant display of umm… feminine clothing. He quickly exited the bedroom and wondered; what was better? Being in a bedroom with articles of clothing he shouldn't be looking at, facing a living room with nothing but clothing, books, dustballs, and spiders, or a kitchen that needed a serious TLC. Alex decided that the kitchen was safer; at least a couple spells would dispel the mess and mend the broken appliances._

Alex momentarily shivered; he was never going to bunk in a young Auror' apartment EVER. After seeing this, the shivers kept coming if he thought about it. Well, unless it was his, but that's not the point.

Tonks was finally packed up, "I'm done Alex."

Alex walked out of the living room leaving it as good as new. "Tonks, did you know when was the last time you visited the fridge?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "I have no idea…"

Alex shrugged, "Well, if you intend to use it in the future; keep it clean. I'm not going to do it again."

Tonks peeked at the kitchen and instead of a mess and the smell, she saw the gleaming appliances and sink. Her jaw dropped; she tried to rid of the mold on the sink, but that stuff was stuck there practically permanently. And the living room, she never saw how she could ever sort that mess. "How did you do that?"

Alex said without relish, "Magic."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Duh. But now?"

"Magic."

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"Magic."

Tonks pouted, "Oh come on, please! I'll give you a show if you do it?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean a show? I'm not into Broadway, no thank you."

Tonks continued to pout, "You know, a show a girl can give a guy?"

She enlarged her bust to the point that the shirt she was wearing had the buttons strained and wiggled her hips in a not so platonic way. But Alex never paid attention to it. Or that's what Tonks thought.

Alex meanwhile inwardly smirked. That trick was so old, too old in his reckoning. Flash those twin mounds and shake the butt and expect the males to start spilling things. Well, this metamorph had an advantage; she could change that damned bust. He had to give credit to her for her poor attempts at seduction, but he decided to play along.

Alex adapted a glazy eyed expression, looking glued to her enlarged chest and said in a monotone, "What do you want to know?"

Tonks inwardly groaned. Nope, no guy cannot fall for her charm and Alex was just any other boy, just a little bit more resistant in the beginning. But when it comes to bare feminine features, he's just like any other male. Sighing in disappointment, she said "You know what? Forget it."

Alex continued in a glazy monotone, "You wanted me to teach you to clean the kitchen right?"

Tonks shook her head, "I said forget it."

Alex replied in a monotone, "So you want me to buy you a pair of dragon-hide boots from Knockturn Alley?"

Tonks shook her head again, pink hair flying, "I said forget it."

Alex still replied in a monotone, "So you want me to bring you to a muggle supermarket so that you can learn how to clean with muggle chemicals?"

At this point, Tonks was getting impatient, still not getting the point, she hollered, "I SAID FORGET IT!"

Alex still replied in a monotone, "So you want me to go down into the ocean and cut you the freshest seaweed I can find for you so you can eat vegetarian sushi?"

Tonks at this point realized she was being tricked and laughed. She saw the glazy complexion on Alex's face disappear and replaced by a small grin, "So your charm worked very well Miss Tonks. Very well indeed. Unfortunately, it worked too well for me."

Tonks shook her head, "How? Usually any other boy would be drooling like a zombie and their brains turned to sod."

Alex shrugged, "Don't ask me. I don't think I'm your everyday boy you will meet."

Tonks lifted an eyebrow, "Are you insinuating anything mister?"

Alex replied, "Oh no, perfectly not. That's just an insightful observation of mine."

Tonks decided it was safe to tease Alex. She fluttered her eyes, "So are you saying you're not a boy Alex? So you're a man? How about proving it?"

Alex froze before he school an impassive expression, "No, I'm a boy, thank you very much."

Tonks caught his brief lapse of stoniness and inwardly grinned. Yep, he has a weakness. Tonks pouted, "Poo, you're no fun."

Alex walked into the bedroom, "I'll wait in the bedroom until you're done bantering." Inwardly, Alex was flowing with confused thoughts. Damn it these social things! What the hell was he supposed to say?

Tonks knew that there were certain things still laying around in the bedroom and decided to prick Alex some more. Seeing him sitting on the bed, she picked up a pair of dark silk panties and held it out, "So what do you think Alex? Do you think this will look good on me?"

Alex averted his eyes and said, "Can we go now?"

Tonks grinned. So much for the stony face, "You are seriously no fun."

Alex shrugged, "My line of work doesn't allow me time for such trivial activities. Now, seeing that you're just chatting, are you ready to go?"

Tonks went back to get her trunk and went back inside the bedroom, "Yeah, since you're so insistent. Though if you would like, the bed is-"

Alex didn't bother to listen and focused on Hogsmeade.

_FOOM!_

Alex flamed them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Tonks cursed; she was in the middle of a good speech, but nooo, Alex had to interrupt. Pulling her trunk, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Emerald orbs briefly clashed with pink ones before Alex said, "You know that you don't need to carry that right?"

Tonks shrugged, "I know, but thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Alex shook his head, "No, I mean use magic to do the work, why do it yourself?"

Tonks looked at Alex like he was the second coming of Merlin, "Alex, you seriously deserve a nice long and hard snog for that."

Alex walked on, "I think that you're over-thinking my intentions; I'm only making insightful observations. I'm not smart, I just observe."

Tonks levitated the trunk and berated herself. How did she not think of that before? That would have saved her lugging this thing so many times… Damn her narrow-mindedness. And damn the tree root in her way.

Tonks tripped on the tree root and hopelessly tried to balance herself. Before she hit the ground, a pair of warm arms pulled her back upright. Alex spoke, "You should watch out where you go; can't expect to live long if you keep tripping like that."

Tonks simply nodded and continued, being careful of where she was walking. Because of that, when Alex stopped, she rammed right into him.

Alex fell face-first into the ground, "Oof!"

Tonks landed right on top of him.

"Ahem."

Tonks shot up and hurriedly dusted off her clothing. Alex reacted slower and they faced the speaker of the voice.

A stern looking old woman looked disapprovingly at the two, "My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I will be escorting you into the castle. I assume you are the two transfer students, am I correct?"

Alex replied, "Yes ma'am."

The professor looked at Alex, "I would like to be addressed as Professor."

"Yes Professor."

The professor nodded, "Then let's proceed. And remember; we do not tolerate any blatant physical contact while you are at Hogwarts and you are to remain clothed at all times."

Alex was confused. What did the professor mean? Why the hell would he want to touch people? And why the hell would he want to go starkers for any reason? Alex furrowed in thought; yes that was it. Maybe there was some sort of naked bike ride day here and it got banned now. But that made no sense; Hogwarts is a magical school. Why the hell would they have a naked bike ride day? Shrugging off the thought, Alex followed the professor still confused. Tonks meanwhile got her message and blushed; her thoughts weren't too far from what the professor was talking about.

Alex and Tonks were led to the headmaster's office.

The professor told the gargoyle guarding the door, "Earwax."

The gargoyle stepped aside and Alex and Tonks entered the office. The professor left for her duties; school had already started and she was a busy lady. Alex closed the door and he sat on a chair across the wizened headmaster. Tonks took a seat beside Alex and waited.

"Welcome Nymphadora Tonks and Alex Groza to Hogwarts. I'll spare you the introduction Miss Tonks as you have been here. So what about you Mr. Groza?"

Alex shook his head, "Please spare me the pleasantries headmaster, I would like to prepare for the day ahead."

The headmaster nodded and his eyes twinkled in curiosity, "As expected of you Mr. Groza, although it has been of my interest why you are a hitwizard at this age?"

Tonks saw for the first time Alex's face lose all emotions. Yes, he usually didn't say much and his expression wasn't much, but there was some emotion. But now, it was totally lifeless. Even those brilliant emerald orbs lost their fire and he seemed to have aged a few years, "It's what life forced upon me headmaster, though I would appreciate it if we may talk about other matters."

The headmaster eye's lost its twinkle, replaced by a sad smile, "I'm sorry my boy, I did not realize that was a sensitive subject for you. But would you mind me asking when you started?"

Alex tonelessly replied, "That's fine headmaster. To answer your other question, I have been doing this for nine years, although you should already know from looking at my file."

Tonks gasped. Alex was only seven when he started? No wonder he was so composed when she met him during the assignment. She was only a stammering little girl when Alex was already letting heads roll, literally.

The headmaster sighed, "I wished the information provided are false; but alas, they are very real. Tell me though Mr. Groza; is Alex your real name?"

Alex shook his head, "No headmaster."

The twinkle was regained in the headmaster's eyes, "Would you perchance to allow me to know what it is? I am willing to swear an oath if necessary."

Alex replied, "An oath is not necessary, and my name was Adam Fischer. I have no inclination to have that name again."

Inwardly, Alex laughed. His life was a wreck. Harry Potter? Alan Carrow? Adam Fischer? Alex Groza? The Phoenix? Names meant shit in his dictionary; just a label on a head.

Adam Fischer? The question popped in the minds of Dumbledore and Tonks. Fischer was not recognized as a wizarding family at all.

Alex spoke when he saw the headmaster had no further questions, "Headmaster, I know you would like to know more about me, but we do not have the luxury of spending the day talking about my life."

Dumbledore relented, "As you wish Mr. Groza. You will be staying at the Gryffindor dormitories as will you Auror Tonks. If you find trouble, here are tokens that will alert me when you activate it."

The headmaster handed each of them a fake galleon with D.A. inscribed on it. The headmaster said, "You activate the tokens by pressing the side with a face."

They both nodded, "Headmaster, may we retire now?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You may."

Tonks and Alex walked out of the office. Alex asked, "So where's the Gryffindor dormitories?"

Tonks pointed at a direction, "I think it's this way."

**(Meanwhile in a pub in Knockturn Alley)**

Adam aka Hunter was having a good day. Today he had managed to rid of a vampire and got his pockets filled with galleons. Time to hit the pub! Adam walked inside and greeted some people he knew.

"Hey Cheetah, Tyson, Hellfire, how are you guys doing today?"

Cheetah replied, "As good as any day can be Hunter."

Hellfire growled in a low voice, "Good hunting today Hunter?"

Tyson said, "Spiffin' good day Hunter."

Hunter mused inwardly. If they were in different circumstances, they would all be friends. But as it is, they simply respected each other for who they were.

Hunter nodded, "Yes Hellfire, very good hunting today. So what happened to you these months Tyson? I heard that you disappeared after you were in the Caribbean."

Tyson scoffed, "Oh you know me, getting distracted an all, as long as I get the job done, I don't care for living anywhere. Unless there's the girls…"

Hunter cocked an eyebrow up, "So that's what kept you all this time? I hope you have been protected or else you might find that your time is running short Tyson."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "No way Hunter, I'm not that carried away. Responsible lad I am; even left a couple homes there for them to have."

Hunter's eyebrow further rose, "Treating the ladies now eh?"

Tyson grunted, "Like you ever do."

Hunter chuckled, "Hah! Like I have the time. Hellfire, what have you been up to?"

Hellfire spoke in the same low rock-grinding like tone, "Still walking and living."

Hunter smiled, same old grumpy Hellfire, "That's good. So anything interesting happening of the late Cheetah?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just got some assignment by the French to take out some Dark Lord wannabe. Well, actually, you remind me, some officials of the British Ministry are going to visit soon."

Hunter was intrigued, "Why?"

Cheetah shrugged, "Don't ask me. All I know is that they wanted a kidnap of some sort for a ransom."

"Hmm… that's interesting."

Cheetah replied, "I know, but I'm waiting to see who. If it's easy enough, we might want to do it."

Hunter again raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Cheetah nodded, "Whoever it is, the bounty is high, and by high, I mean 250,000 galleons."

Hunter's eyes popped out, "What?"

Tyson and Hellfire nodded, apparently having already known, "Yes Hunter, a quarter of a million galleons for the kidnapping. I know we're not mercenaries, but I think as a team, we can do it. Tyson and Hellfire are in, so are you in?"

Hunter stuck his arm out and was greeted with a handshake by Cheetah, "Definitely. So the split will be even right?"

Cheetah replied, "Yes, each of us will get 62,500 galleons."

Hunter hummed softly. Very good indeed!

"So when do the representatives arrive?"

Cheetah pointed behind him, "Right behind you."

Hunter turned around and saw three men in ministry robes coming towards their area. Other fellow hitwizards and mercenaries also looked at the robed men. Apparently, word had gotten around.

Hunter recognized the first one, Malfoy, but the other two he couldn't recognize.

"Hello, as you may have heard, we have a job for you guys." Malfoy said smoothly.

The hitwizards and mercenaries leaned in.

"We would like to kidnap this girl."

Malfoy slid a photo of a pink-haired woman in Auror uniform. Hunter wolf-whistled, she was hot!

Hunter voiced a question many have in mind, "Her?"

"Yes."

Hunter replied, "So why look for us? If you want to get lucky with her, then why not do it yourself? Saves us the trouble from wasting our time."

Some of the group chuckled. Malfoy reddened slightly at the implication, "We are not going to harm her in any way. We are just going to ransom her."

Hunter stood up, "Sorry Malfoy, but we are not people who get hired to kidnap girls for you to whore as a living."

Some of the group laughed at the rapidly reddening Malfoy, "I mean no such thing!"

Hunter knew it was time for business now, "So Malfoy, you said that the price is 250,000 galleons right?"

Malfoy lightly nodded, "That is the price I'm willing pay."

Hunter had one more thing in mind, "So is there anybody guarding her if there is?"

Malfoy smiled confidently, "Only a boy. Seems more like the girl is guarding the boy though."

Hunter slowly started to see that it won't work out, especially if it was _that_ particular boy, "Does the boy have emerald eyes, messy hair, and a couple scars?"

Malfoy continued to smile, "That's the one."

Hunter and his other three compatriots promptly started to leave, "Sorry Malfoy, but we're bailing out. Give me a brethren of Veela, Succubi, and the world's gold and I still will not help you."

Malfoy was stunned. It is a quarter million galleons for Merlin's sake! "What? You're scared of a mere boy?"

Hunter stopped and looked at Malfoy, "Look Malfoy, if you want to walk around with your soul and mind intact; don't fuck with the Phoenix."

Malfoy looked questioningly at Hunter, "Who's the Phoenix?"

A number of the hitwizards chuckled, "Oh man, what a great question! No, I'm not going to answer that. I'm just going to wait until the actual ministry hires him after you. You'll find out how much of a _little boy_ he is then."

Malfoy sputtered, "Wait, but why is he called the Phoenix?"

The hitwizards and mercenaries focused their attention to other matters; this fool was wasting their time. Well, except for a couple of newbies in the back that were still listening.

Hunter cleared his throat and spread his arms wide, "A long time ago, in a place far far away, a boy appeared from the mist. He was a seven year old child; seemingly untainted by the tortures of life. The French Aurors needed to kill a certain high Pureblood that was guarded by a dozen Death Eaters employed by a Pureblood. You know how many hitwizards died or fled to try it? Twenty hitwizards. Twenty. Even with the bounty at half a million galleons, no one succeeded. Of course, that's when the boy comes into play. The boy swooped in, killed a couple before he got hit. If he was anyone else, he would have been dead meat. But that's when shit got crazy. Two phoenixes appeared next to the boy, incinerating all of the Death Eaters. When the Pureblood came out, all they found was a pile of ashes. Even his bones were incinerated. And the boy? He lived to tell the tale with a scar along his chest to show it. From there on, anytime you see his two phoenixes, you know shit's gonna hit the fan. And if I was to bypass that lad for the gold, forget it."

A man in the back sneered, "You are fearing death by a mere boy?"

Hunter focused attention on the man in question and hardened, "Listen here you noob. We hitwizards and mercenaries put our life on the line for the gold at the end of the day, just in different ways. Every assignment; every mission might be our very last. And you know what? We do it, knowing that we have a chance to live to see the next sunrise and enjoy that gold. But going against the Phoenix? That's like asking for your death on a silver platter with a 100% chance of being grilled alive. You will understand after a while; while we may work on opposite sides of a contract, we still respect each other's abilities. And heck, we all respect the Phoenix."

The seasoned hitwizards nodded in agreement. The majority mercenaries didn't really care; they weren't hitwizards. The man snorted, "A bunch of bullshit to scare us off. Malfoy, we will do it for you."

Hunter shook his head, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

The man retorted, "At least we're going to earn a quarter of a million galleons."

Hunter and most of the hitwizards laughed outright, "For that, we are all going to bet how fast your sorry ass gets booted to Death. Maybe we'll make more money seeing that you're gonna die."

Lucius Malfoy meanwhile gleefully rubbed his hands. Now Alex, you are going to pay for the deaths of the Notts and the Carrows. Oh, the Dark Lord was going to reward him when he returns!

-PAGE BREAK-

Alex Groza set his trunk beside his bed and sprawled on the bed. Soft snores filled the room from his dorm-mates who he had no clue who they were. Alex reviewed the day. So a week ago, he accepted the contract, met up with the pink-haired Auror again, and now they were going to work side-by-side. Alex still wondered; what did she want? Her eyes kept searching him for something; something which Alex didn't know. Alex sighed; maybe this wasn't too good of an idea. Maybe sitting in the nice quiet mountains of Montana was better. Softly petting both of his phoenixes, Alex drifted into the land of dreams.

_A voice hollered, "Alan!"_

_A little boy wearing a rag for clothing walked into the kitchen, "Yes, Mrs. Carrow?"_

_The woman pointed at a plate of burning pasta, "Did you do this?"_

_The boy stuttered, "N-no Mrs. Carrow."_

_The woman said sweetly, "So what were you doing?"_

_The boy pointed at the living room, "I was-"_

_WHAM! _

_A poker slammed into the little boy's back. The boy cried in pain and whimpered on the ground._

_"YOU ARE TO WATCH THE NEXT BATCH OF PASTA AND IF THEY ARE BURNT AGAIN, YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."_

_The boy slowly stood up, "Y=yes Mrs. Carrow."_

_Mrs. Carrow smiled sweetly, "Good to hear Alan. Now I'll be off."_

_The boy sat, waiting for the pies to finish baking and taking them out before they burnt. Before he could turn off the oven, another voice cried from the living room, "Alan!"_

_The boy stumbled into the room, "Yes Mr. Carrow?"_

_Mr. Carrow pointed at the mess of books on the floor, "Did you do this Alan?"_

_Alan whimpered, "N-No Mr. Carrow, I was baking-" _

_WHAM!_

_Another poker slammed into the boy's back and he screamed and fell onto his knees. _

_Mr. Carrow looked coldly at the boy, "You are to clean this up Alan. I will give you ten minutes."_

_The boy scampered to the books and started to sort them. When he finished, the smell of something burnt filled the room._

_The boy's eyes widened in fear. He ran to the kitchen to find the next set of pasta were burnt to a crisp._

_A voice behind him spoke, "And what were you doing Alan?"_

_"I-I was-"_

_WHAM! _

_A red-hot poker slammed into the back of the boy. The boy screamed again and writhed on the floor as his back sizzled._

Alex woke up breaking into a sweat. Thank goodness for silencing charms. Somehow that dream came back; he swore storing it in the pensive would be enough. Alex looked at the clock; it was five in the morning. Stretching, he told the phoenixes he would be back later. Alex flamed back to his home in Montana.

Walking to a designated tree, he started to jog around the area; five miles to be exact. In the meantime, he mentally chanted, "I must continue, leave the past buried. I must continue, leave the past…"

Tonks woke up in familiar ground again. Hogwarts… it was history. Now she was back again. She recalled the day before; at least she learned some more of this Alex. He had been doing this longer than even her being an Auror, he had a different name, and he doesn't like talking about his past. But she saw those eyes; those empty listless eyes. His face was barren; she shivered from the memory. It was like looking at a husk of a person. She was determined to get to the bottom of the problem one of these days. But first, she was going to make Alex talk.

Tonks walked into the Great Hall like any other day, except for the stares that she got from the announcement from Dumbledore there were two transfer students coming today. A sea of curious eyes examined her. She learned her lesson so she lessened certain features. Now, the boys weren't ogling her as bad. Well, if they wanted to, she was an official fully-trained Auror, so oglers beware! She sat herself down on the table and ate in relative silence. That was until the doors of the Great Hall opened.

Alex had a towel draped around his neck and only wore a pair of boxers. Sweat gleamed on his toned muscles and head. Immediately, quite a portion of the girls present swooned. Alex didn't mind, he was looking at the headmaster, "Is this where we eat?"

The headmaster nodded, "Yes Mr. Groza. And could you please make yourself presentable?"

Alex smirked, "Certainly Headmaster."

He wandlessly and silently transfigured his towel into a dragon-hide suit. He then transfigured his boxers into matching dragon-hide pants. People gasped not just at the magnificent attire, but at his abilities. Alex simply kept his smirk and sat next to Tonks. The headmaster looked curiously at the boy; this boy had potential. And if his record was anything, he had A LOT of potential. James Potter scrutinized the boy; he looked familiar. Lily Potter scrutinized the boy and came with the same conclusion. They looked at each other and nodded; they were going to confront the boy later. But James was the first to recover from his stupor. This was Alex Groza! He's a hitwizard! What the hell was he doing here?

James leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered, "You know who that kid is?"

"Yes James?"

"He's a hitwizard!"

"I already know." Dumbledore replied calmly.

James looked like he had sucked onto a sour lemon, "You know how many that kid has killed?"

"I already know."

"Then why is he here?"

"He's hired by the ministry."

"WHAT?"

"Amelia thinks that the Triwizard Tournament might bring unwanted type of attention here. So to up the security, she inserted an Auror and him into the crowd to defend in the case of anything that happens."

"Is she nuts?"

"Not exactly. If I read his file right, the ministry has already hired him at least a couple dozen times. Not to mention, he does have the French Legion of Merit and an American Medal of Honor. And on top of that; his hits were only dark creatures or anything associated with the Dark Lord. He didn't kill innocents or light-sided people."

"Wow." was all James could say.

"Wow indeed James. I didn't believe it myself."

"So what made you believe?"

**A/N: So that's it for now... Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! Yeah, you might be wondering, what? Harry's parents are alive and the Carrows are involved? Yeah, that'll be answered in the next couple chapters.**


	4. Chap 2 - First Day

Harry ate in silence with Tonks doing the same thing. Both were scrutinized by a sea of curious eyes. For Alex, quite a number of eyes were eyeing him more than just a curious look.

Alex decided to talk to Tonks to take his mind out of the numerous stares they were getting, "Hey Tonks, so is it like this every meal and this crowded?"

She nodded, "Totally, though the stares is something that isn't there every day. Don't worry; it'll disappear in a couple days. If you're lucky, they might even dissipate by the end of the day. Hogwarts gossip always has something new around the block."

Alex continued eating, but was getting unnerved by the stares. He asked, "Do you have any idea why some of these girls are eyeing me a little bit umm strangely? They're not even eating."

Tonks snorted on her food and replied, "Do you know how many girls are fantasizing of you right now?" Tonks mentally noted though she was one of those girls.

Alex shook his head, "I'm just a sixteen year-old wizard. (Tonks raises an eyebrow) Ok, I'm a hitwizard, but that's not something girls would drool over."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and tomorrow Merlin is going to come back from the dead. Ok, if you don't believe me, wave at one of them. She'll turn away and blush."

Alex waved at a girl who was staring at him a couple seats over, who immediately stopped staring at Alex and reddened. Tonks pointed it out, "See?"

Alex stabbed his fork into the food, "I don't get it and don't go explaining; I'd rather find out for myself."

Tonks shrugged, "Suit yourself. It's your back; not mine."

-PAGE BREAK-

Daniel Potter was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were yet in ANOTHER argument. Grr... why can't he have breakfast in peace sometimes? A sudden cease in conversation though caught Daniel's attention. Even Ron and Hermione stopped bickering for the moment. A pink-haired girl walked into the Hall. Daniel looked at Hermione questioningly with Ron doing the same thing. Hermione shrugged, "What?"

Daniel asked, "So who is she? Seems like a new student."

Hermione nodded, "You should have heard Professor Dumbledore. He said that we were expecting two new sixth-years from somewhere. Whatever it is; they'll be attending Hogwarts this year. If you're asking their names, Professor Dumbledore said one was named simply Tonks and the other one was named Alex Groza or something like that. Assuming Alex is a boy and that the pink-haired girl is new here, I think she is Tonks."

Daniel froze, "Wait, you said Alex Groza?"

Hermione continued eating, "Yeah, so what?"

Daniel scratched his head, "I remember his name somewhere…. Dad kept talking about him."

Ron didn't comment; he was busy eating. After a couple seconds, something clicked in Daniel, "I remember now! Dad said he was a hitwizard!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Hitwizards takes even more intensive training than Aurors and even being an Auror requires you to past your OWLS and NEWTS with at least an EE. He's not even in NEWT year yet."

Daniel nodded, "I remember because Dad was just talking about him last night. Though I wonder what he looks like."

Hermione looked skeptical, "Maybe you heard something wrong; a sixth-year hitwizard? I think that's absurd."

Before Daniel could reply, the doors of the Great Hall opened to let forth a teenager dressed in only a pair of boxers and a towel. Daniel's jaw dropped; he didn't look like a sixth-year. He looked like an adult. Muscle, sweat, scars… you name it. The majority of the girls swooned Daniel noticed. Ron and Daniel looked at Hermione who said, "What?"

Ron asked, "So you're not entranced by the new guy?"

Hermione replied, "No, not at all. What's so special about him? Ok, he has muscle and a couple scars, but that's not my definition of jaw-dropping."

Daniel mentally shook his head at the antics of the students. Apparently, boyfriend or not, the girls were all eyeing the newcomer, inciting some boys to glare at Alex. Daniel had a feeling it wasn't just curiosity in some of the eyes that bored into Alex and felt sorry for this Alex Groza; he better be ready. But looking at the Slytherin table, he knew that Alex was totally worth it for other reasons. The faces of Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, yes even the two dunderheads, paled at the newcomer. Daniel poked both Hermione and Ron, momentarily stopping their bickering, "Psst. Guys, look over at the Slytherin table."

They both looked and saw the same thing; instead of the sneering Purebloods proclaiming they own the world, they were all pale and cowered in their seats like a demon just arrived to take their soul.

Ron's eyes widened, "No kidding Daniel? Is this real?"

"Very real indeed Ron."

Ron went back to eating, "I think we might want to give this Alex guy a visit. Just knocking those arses down a peg is nice thing to see, but this? I think this is bloody awesome!"

Hermione shook her head, "Boys…"

Daniel let his doubts known though, "Guys, I don't think he'll associate with us."

Ron replied, "Why?"

"Longbottom is already extending his hand of friendship to Alex. And you know how that goes…"

Ron and Daniel both looked over at the lumbering Longbottom approaching Alex Groza.

-PAGE BREAK-

Alex Groza enjoyed a rather tense meal, which got worse when a haughty looking boy approached him.

The boy sauntered up and sat himself next to Alex, "Hello Alex, my name is Neville Longbottom. You know, the boy-who-lived? How about being friends with-"

Alex waved it off. Alex wasn't experienced in social affairs, but just walking and talking around like you own the world? He wasn't a prize on two legs. And what if he thinks so? Fuck him then, "I don't need or want your friendship. If I wanted to, I would have asked. Sorry, but if you need my friendship, I don't swing that way. Now sod off Longbottom, I'm trying to eat here."

Neville wasn't put down, "You haven't heard me out yet. You see, we the Longbottom-"

Alex slammed his fork into the table, "I said sod off Longbottom, if I wanted to be your friend, I would have asked."

Neville was red-faced at this. NO ONE refused him. Ever. "Now you see here Alex-"

Alex levitated the blabbering Neville to the table on the other side of the hall. Taking the fork out of the table, he continued spearing and eating his food; totally blocking out the occupants of the hall. So far, Alex was regretting his decision to attend Hogwarts; for Merlin's sake, HE IS NOT SPECIAL!

The tables were virtually silent. NO ONE went into the way of either Malfoy or Longbottom. But this sixth-year went in, scared the shit out of Malfoy and his goons just by being here, and told Longbottom to sod off. Well, except for the few like Susan Bones who knew who Alex was, but they were very few. After five seconds, a furious storm of whispering broke out. Unfortunately for Alex, his attempts to isolate himself shoved him even more into the spotlight.

-PAGE BREAK-

Daniel and Ron were both staring at Alex with a certain respect now. The school's two foremost impromptu student leaders were hacked down like nothing.

Ron slapped himself, thinking it was a dream, and continued staring at Alex, "You saw what I saw mate?"

Daniel nodded, "Yep, and it's very real."

"You ever think of the day the two largest gits were kicked in the arse?"

"Nope, but now it's true."

Ron looked at Daniel, completely overlooking Hermione, who was muttering how idiotic boys sometimes were, "You think we can talk to him Daniel? Let's see how we can do this… Hi Alex! My name is Ronald Weasley, and here is Daniel Potter…"

Daniel pointed at the person standing behind Ron. Ron shrank back slightly before composing himself. Alex meanwhile heard the whole thing. Daniel Potter? So is this his brother? Hmm… hazel eyes. That's not his eyes. Red hair… that's not his raven-black. But his face; it was a virtual copy of his. Alex had wondered for a long time; did he have a brother? The Potters as Alex learned during the years were a unique family name; so unless Daniel was an illegitimate; which Alex immediately ruled out, Alex knew he was staring at his blood brother. Alex felt a rush of emotions; a feeling of warmth seeing another of his REAL family. But he felt the other side that ate at him every time he thought about it; would his family reject him? Would his family accept him? After all, he had killed... and he killed and killed; he was a hitwizard after all. Would they want to have a son that had taken so many lives no matter who they were? Their little innocent boy killing... if Alex was his parents, he would imagine that he wouldn't want such a son. Alex mentally sighed; maybe he can start by knowing more about his brother and hopefully his real parents. Maybe one of these days, he can talk with his family like a normal son would. For now, he was an… orphan.

Alex shook out of his reverie, which was interpreted by Daniel, Ron, and Hermione as Alex getting ready to banish them across the hall. Alex didn't miss the slight hint of fear in those hazel eyes. Alex mentally shook his head; he was going to work on his social skills one of these days. Can't be scaring your own brother when you're trying to know him.

Alex stuck his hand out, "Alex Groza, pleased to meet you. And you guys are?"

Daniel and Ron froze. That response was something they didn't expect. Hermione was ready though and shook his hand, "Hermione Granger here, that is Daniel Potter, and the other is Ronald Weasley. Nice to meet you." she said and pointed at the two boys sitting on both sides of her.

Alex stuck his hand out to the two boys, "Pleased to meet you Daniel Potter. You too Ronald Weasley."

Daniel simply shook Alex's hand. Ron shook Alex's hand and replied, "Good to meet you too Alex Groza. Call me Ron by the way."

Alex nodded, "Ron it is. And just call me Alex. So you guys want to be friends?"

The three nodded in unison, "Good! Well, see you if you are in my first class or after. If not, I'll join you at lunch."

Alex walked away, confident he had made the right choice; he needed to build the bridge and it started by befriending. Alex sat himself next to Tonks again.

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "So what provoked you to tell off Longbottom, but make friends with Potter?"

Alex shrugged, "Simple. One's a royal pain in the arse; the other is a nice and down to Earth wizard. Who would you pick?"

Tonks smiled, "If you put in that light, then I would befriend the down to Earth wizard."

"Then you have my answer."

Tonks wondered about this; she saw something click in those emerald orbs. She swore they lit up like a bonfire when Alex looked at Daniel; something completely contrasting yesterday's mood. Whoever Daniel Potter was; it affected Alex in a very good way. Wait a minute… something doesn't sound right. Daniel Potter… Alex Groza… grr! Nothing matches! She went back to eating, still pondering a certain Alex.

**(Fifteen minutes later…)**

Alex followed Tonks to the Potions Dungeon. Tonks led him to his seat in the middle and Alex sat down. Alex wondered; who the hell was the potions professor? Whoever he was, Alex could conclude something about the professor the way the dungeon was; he must be a goth. Or something along that line, but a wizard goth? Never heard of. The professor walked in, shattering his thoughts.

The clap of each shoe-heel hitting the floor was heard as everyone went silent. Clop-Clop-Clop-Clop.

The professor stopped at the middle of the front of the classroom and his dark eyes combed through everyone present. He said,

"As you all have been here thanks to completing your OWLS with an Outstanding, I expect you all to continue your performance. If ANY ONE of you decides that anything below an Outstanding is acceptable, you will find that my NEWT class will no longer be welcome to you. If you find that this class is fun and games, you will find my NEWT class will longer be welcome to you. If you find that this class is too hard, the door is always open."

He looked through the class again. Alex relaxed; this professor was one of those dark nutjobs he ran across in some of his assignments. And this nutjob's name is Severus Snape. Too bad he had a purpose, or else he would have been another one on his tally board… Alex stiffened though when he felt a mental probe, a slight one. Alex then grinned; someone needs to learn a lesson, especially servants of Voldemort, no matter if they were a spy. Alex let the probe dig a little deeper and then forced all his will into sending the probe right back at the caster.

Tonks meanwhile noticed the invisible battle between Alex and Snape. Thanks to the Auror training, she noticed the eyes lock and the slight change in demeanor in both. After a second, she saw Snape thrown backwards and she gulped. Nope, she wasn't going to EVER touch the mind of Alex Groza, EVER. Snape was renowned for being a very accomplished Occlumens and if he's thrown back like that and that look of fear on his face… imagine what would happen to a wannabe Occlumens…

_BAM!_

Alex kept his grin on his face; Snape was thrown backwards against his desk, crushing some instruments lying around. Alex took the opportunity and sent a probe of his own, shattering the professor's defenses.

He spoke mentally to Snape, "You might have heard of me, you might have not. However, I have heard of YOU Severus Snape. You are a Death Eater and you know the only reason your head is on your shoulders is because of Dumbledore using you as a spy. Now hear me out. If you EVER attempt to intrude my mind again or ANYONE else's mind, you will find the point of my wand expelling your brains out of your skull. I don't give a fuck how much use you are to the Order, but I am NOT tolerating a Death Eater rummaging through ANYONE'S mind. Remember this; I am a fully certified hitwizard, so if you decide to return to Voldemort if he comes back, watch your back. Remember what happened to the Carrows, Severus. All the Aurors found was just ash. You might find that the business side of me is not as forgiving and maybe, depending on what you do, you might find your fate a little ashen in the future. Remember Severus, you decide your own fate, no one else is going to."

Alex withdrew from Snape's mind, satisfied that Snape got the message.

The professor groaned and looked back at Alex and nodded in slight respect and fear. Alex smirked at this point; Snape should have remembered who the Phoenix was. He then looked around at the other students, who looked at Snape in shock, totally unaware of what happened. Well, besides Alex and Tonks, who only had a vague idea of what transpired.

Malfoy was the first to talk, "Professor, are you alright?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Draco."

Alex noticed that the majority of the students with a snake on their robe looked on in concern, especially that Malfoy spawn. The ones with a lion were mostly breaking into little grins. Except for Hermione, who despite the professor's attitude was somehow concerned.

No one bothered to ask how Snape was thrown backwards; no one wanted detention in the potions dungeon the first day back. Only Alex, happy with the knowledge he stabbed again at one of Voldemort's minions, knew what happened and Tonks, who observed.

Snape apparently recovered from the incident and looked at Alex, "Since you are just a new transfer student and have not demonstrated your abilities here in Hogwarts, may you brew the most complex potion you know?"

Alex nodded, "If you may let me Professor, I will brew Veritaserum."

Quite a lot of the students gasped; it was very difficult to brew and it took at least 28 days for it to be fully mature.

Snape pointed at the cabinet containing potion ingredients, "Potion supplies are here Mr. Groza, I will check on your potion at the end of the month."

Snape then focused his attention on the class, never looking or speaking to Alex again.

**(Some time later…)**

Alex finished the brew; he just needed it to mature. He handed it to Snape wordlessly and left, never looking back. Snape likewise did not talk to Alex either. For now…

Alex waited for Tonks to come out. When she came out, Alex followed her to their next class; Transfiguration.

Again, Alex sat in the middle of the class with Tonks next to him and he waited for everyone to enter. Ron was one of the earliest to arrive. Alex gestured at a seat next to him and Ron sat there. Slowly the students filled the classroom. Hermione had been held back in potions, so she didn't appear until near the beginning of class and sat next to Ron.

Alex noticed a cat sitting on the table and felt the aura of a wizard or witch in it. He smirked; an animagus professor? Interesting… When the cat turned into an old, wrinkly woman, Alex almost laughed, sometimes being an animagus is good for masking your true age. Well, the cat was a little bit grey, but that was nowhere near this...

The day went on and Alex was asked in each of the classes he attended what he thought was the hardest thing he could perform for that particular subject. Transfiguration? Alex recreated the Battle oF Gettysburg with a pin. Charms? He activated the soldiers and cannons in his little "reenactment" to act like real life; much to the delight of Flitwick. Apparently, no one except for Hermione knew what the Battle of Gettysburg was; but it fascinated all of the students and professor alike. Droves of rag men charged, little bullets whistled, tearing through the opposite army. A cannon firing into a hurdle of men, causing a bunch of rags to explode. Well, the screams and terrors of the battle weren't reenacted, but its close enough. And the watching party's reaction? The boys were fascinated by the action unfolding and the girls? They were fascinated this mysterious Alex knew so much. Add on that he was sexy… If Alex knew, he would have groaned that the more he tried to skiv the spotlight, the more it seemed to shine on him. Defense Against the Dark Arts? Alex cast the Patronus Charm and a silvery phoenix flew out from his wand, which awed the attending students. Even Aurors had problems at casting that! Alex's attention though wasn't on the students. It was on the Professor. Hazel eyes, messy raven-black hair. A complexion that matched his and he was a Potter. Must be his father then… Alex during the whole time didn't really focus on anything besides the man who was teaching the class. James meanwhile never left the emerald-eyed boy out of his sight, although for a different reason. The rest of the classes went as usual, now that Alex knew he should only restrict himself to age-appropriate knowledge to hopefully stop the damned Hogwarts gossip or whatever Tonks had labeled it. But the damage was already done.

Lunch and dinner was a quiet affair; apparently no one wanted to cross the path of Alex Groza after what happened at breakfast. So Alex, Tonks, Daniel, Ron, and Hermione ate in relative peace. Alex though kept his eyes on the Head Table, still constantly comparing the DADA professor to himself. But where did his emerald eyes come from? His mother then, but who was his mother? Alex decided to wait a little more; maybe by chance he'll catch his mother sometime.

Sooner than Alex would have thought possible, the day had ended. The students all filed back to their dormitories to work on the mass of homework that they recently acquired. Alex first sat in the common room, but found the atmosphere was too uncomfortable. Who was going to jump up and stab him? Who was going to go kill someone? Alex constantly reminded himself no one was going to do that here, but the peace was rather uncanny. Even the hubbub and the stares in the Great Hall Alex found a little more comforting. At least he kept his guard here. But here… it's too quiet. Way too quiet. Unless he was by himself; that peace he found to be better. Looking around, he saw no one paid heed to him. Walking up the boy's dormitories, he closed the door; again checked if there was anyone around to witness his departure, and promptly flamed back to his home. In Montana of course. He didn't notice the pair of pink eyes that followed his movements and mentally made of note of his hasty departure to the boy's dormitories.

Alex sprawled lazily on a recliner on his porch sipping on a wine-cooler. Ah, the refreshing taste and the sharp coolness… Alex now felt relaxed. Pfft, what age limit? The sun was still brilliantly lighting the area; after all, it's only mid-day in Montana. And as Alex had done for so many times; he laid back unmoving on the porch; happily taking sounds of wildlife that surrounded the home. As he lay down, he ran through what happened today. Hmm… seems like the house with a snake on it has a feud with the Gryffindors; they were looking at each other constantly with distrust. The most prominent was the sneering Malfoy and the uptight and haughty Longbottom; constantly acting like two big biting dogs. Well, that's when Alex noticed they left Alex out of the picture. Alex didn't miss the look of fear on some of the Pureblood faces; serves them right. As for Longbottom? Alex concluded he was a total sod who had no idea what life had in store; just an enjoyer of fame. On a lighter note, Alex managed to befriend his brother. Yes, sadly, his own blood brother; Alex mentally cringed at the thought. He should be talking to him like a brother. But no, life has forced him away from such novelties of life. But Alex vowed to push against what life had in store; he was going to shape his own life no matter what happened in the past. Which sadly started by acquainting himself with Daniel; his own goddamn blood-brother! Next, Alex thought of James Potter; professor of DADA. Besides the hazel eyes, Alex could see the similarity between himself and James. But he couldn't approach him yet; James was an Auror Captain and Daniel said it himself; his father knew Alex was a hitwizard. Well, hitwizards are technically Aurors with a license to kill, but Alex admitted to himself that most of the time, he was practically a mercenary. And revealing himself as his son; a hitwizard? Blegh, might as well tell him that Merlin was coming back from the dead. At least that sounded better. Alex didn't want to imagine the reaction and honestly, it hurt Alex that he didn't want to know. But Alex vowed to himself, one day he will try. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally discard his Alex persona and be who he really should be; Harry James Potter. Which left Alex wondering, who was his mother?

Tonks left the Great Hall, following Alex. She saw him sit on a couch, his brow furrowed in what seemed like deep thought. Tonks tactfully kept her silence, but then saw him stand up. He quickly looked around and discreetly scurried up the boy's dormitories. Hmm… that's strange. Tonks shook her head in annoyance; this Alex was the definition of obscure; first a hitwizard, then some sort of advanced Occlumens and Legilimens, then some sort of battle recreator, then a caster of a perfect corporeal Patronus of a phoenix, all in a day! She wondered what else Alex had up his sleeve. Maybe he'll come down from the dormitories fully dressed in dragonhide. Oh wait, he actually did that. Argh… Tonks wasn't a patient person and this Alex was pushing her limits.

**A/N: So how was it? BIG THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! Thanks for reading as always and see you guys next week!**


	5. Chap 3 - Where do you go everyday?

Alex groaned when his pair of phoenixes pecked at him. Damn birds are sometimes so feisty…

Alex opened his eyes to meet two pairs of eyes that were glaring daggers at him. Gulp. He forgot to tell them he left Hogwarts for a minute…

Alex slowly stroked the two phoenixes at a place near their neck that Alex found to soothe them. After a couple minutes, the phoenixes relaxed and started to coo in appreciation. Alex couldn't blame them; he left without warning. Still, Alex was a little miffed. Could he just sneak out with no problems? The two phoenixes glared at Alex. Whoa! Alex backtracked his thoughts. The phoenixes nodded approvingly. "Damn these mind-reading birds."

Peck-peck

"Ow! Ok, Ok! I'll let you guys know every time I leave, alright!" Alex put his hands up in surrender.

The phoenixes stopped their pecking and huffed away from him and flew into the house, which reminded Alex, what was the current time? Shite! Alex mentally told his phoenixes to return to Hogwarts and he hurriedly fled from the comfort of the patio to the shower. He had only half an hour until breakfast starts at Hogwarts!

Alex quickly put on a plain muggle t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Slipping on a pair of dragon-hide boots, he flamed himself to the boy's dormitories.

Alex saw that no-one was left in the dormitory and quickly ran to the Great Hall; even though he wasn't exactly under jurisdiction of the headmaster; did Alex really want to attract attention to him by barging in a hall full of eating students like last time, right?

Alex luckily arrived with the hall filled with only a couple of still sleepy students. Alex let out a relieved sigh; thank goodness for the lessened stares and looks. Maybe this day is going to look up after all. Alex sat himself next to Tonks, who obviously did not share the same attitude.

"ALEX GROZA! WHERE IN MERLIN'S SAKE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Alex shrank back slightly. What's wrong with the pink-haired Auror today? She's usually very bouncy and happy. Maybe it's her period? Yeah, probably a mood swing, "What Tonks?"

"Don't what me mister! Now, spill."

Alex shrugged, "What's there to spill? I didn't spill anything, unless you want me to spill your goblet onto the floor."

"Grr… NOW TO PUT IT IN LAME TERMS, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

Alex at this point sunk a fork into a slice of bacon on his plate and thought of a way to distract the nosy Auror, "Hmm? I was sleeping last night in the dormitory. What's wrong _Nymphadora_?"

Tonks was visibly incensed at this point, "I TOLD YOU, IT'S TONKS! AND THE BOYS SAID THEY NEVER FOUND YOU IN THE DORMITORY!"

Alex slowly extracted the fork from the bacon, "What do you mean _Nymphadora_? I slept here last night."

Tonk's temper at this point broke and her hair turned into a dark shade of red, "IT'S TONKS!"

Alex deftly avoided a castration charm that was hurled at him, "Hmm? Oh, you said your name was _Nymphadora_? Hi, Nym-"

A blast of nasty curses went to Alex's direction, who simply batted the curses away, "Seems like I'm not welcome today, I'll go back to the dormitories."

Alex ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall with a red-haired Auror firing hexes and curses on his tail. Yep, another good morning indeed.

Alex slumped triumphantly in the boy's dormitory, securely locking the bedroom. Ah… so Alex learned that apparently this Nymphadora name hit a nerve somewhere. Alex wondered why? It's a nice name; Tonks sounded rather generic. Bonks? Honks? Conks? Jonks? Ponks? Wonks? Yeah… Alex would have preferred Nymphadora; a long name, but it had a special ring to it. Shrugging, Alex was relieved that he got the inquisitive Auror out of the hall. Who knows what could have happened? Damn that Auror… Too bad he couldn't do anything dramatic like flaming out; that was going to raise a few eyebrows for sure. Or erecting a shield for the matter, now a full-body shield would earn even more attention. Nope, Alex wasn't going to do that. Alex at this point was grateful for keeping in shape; extremely handy in situations like this.

Tonks meanwhile seethed. This mere boy kept running away from her and actually made off with calling her Nymphadora! Well, not exactly a mere boy, but she was beat by someone seven years her junior! Very effective Auror Tonks… very effective you are… which led her to remembering the reason why she was angry at Alex in the first place; she attempted to scare the daylights out of Alex to maybe worm some stuff out of him. Wait a minute, Alex never called her Nymphadora for any reason unless… that brat, he outmaneuvered her! She was going to get him back for that!

Alex was glad that whatever overtook Tonks to berate him in the morning had all but evaporated during the day. She kept sending him smiles though, which creeped Alex out a little. What was she planning? Nah, probably getting him back for what happened earlier in the day, oh well… if that's what it takes, then Alex was happy to receive whatever was coming. But he would be a fool to stick around and get the punishment. Ha! Good thing he could flame out tonight. Alex walked into the Great Hall at that point for dinner.

Alex sat down next Tonks and quietly ate. Alex ate in silence; Daniel and his two friends were surrounded by people, apparently wanting to know how they befriended Alex Groza. Alex shook his head in annoyance; the follies of society. One moment they spit at you; the next they postulate to you like you're the second coming of Merlin. Except that once the hype is over, they go back to spitting at you, and the cycle repeats. Alex though noticed that he got considerably less stares to his delight. He decided to ask Tonks why.

"Tonks, is this what you mean by the Hogwarts gossip disappearing overnight?"

Tonks nodded while she bit onto a piece of chicken, "Yep. Well, you got lucky there. Last night Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard Tournament, so everyone's talking about that now."

Alex asked, "Ok, well, I guess I'm happy that this Triwizard thing is here, but what the hell is it?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You saying that you don't have a clue Alex?"

Alex sighed, "Yes Tonks, I don't know. And don't you give me that look; I'm not a walking encyclopedia."

Tonks questioned Alex at that, "What's an encyclopedia?"

Alex fired back, "What's the Triwizard Tournament?"

Tonks sat on that for a minute, "Nope, not going to cut."

Alex replied, "So what will?"

Tonks smiled at this, "Here's a deal; I tell you what the Triwizard Tournament is and you tell me what you did last night."

Alex smirked, "Let me think about it."

Tonks smiled wider, aha!

Alex continued eating, leaving the question hanging in the air. Once he finished, he looked for Daniel and his friends.

Lucky for Alex, the crowds had dispersed already, after Ron threated them that Alex would come after them. Alex took a seat next to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey Alex."

Alex thought of something as a conversation starter, "So, umm you did anything interesting today?"

Daniel shrugged, "Not much, besides getting assaulted with homework."

Alex nodded in response.

Daniel asked, "So what did you do interesting today?"

Alex replied, "Nothing at all, just walking around until the sun comes down and it's time to sleep."

Daniel chuckled, "I expected no less from you. But tell me, how come you know so much?"

Alex smirked, "You want to know how?"

Daniel eagerly nodded. Alex gestured for Daniel to come closer and Daniel leaned in.

BURP!

Alex withdrew and Daniel grimaced, "Did you seriously have to do that Alex?"

Alex continued to smirk, "Well, you asked me how, so I said something."

Daniel was still fazed by the burp, "When I asked for an explanation, I asked for coherent human response."

"Isn't that a coherent human response when humans are full?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Are you always like this?"

"Are you always like this?"

Daniel huffed, "Answer my question, not repeat it!"

"Answer my question, don't repeat it!"

Daniel sighed, "Seriously, are you going to tell me Alex?"

Alex shrugged, "Whatever you want, but I can tell you; it's wasn't overnight for me to learn what I learned."

Daniel perked up at this, "So you are going to tell me?"

Alex sagaciously nodded, "Yes, I will. And here it is (Alex called in a drum roll with magic)… hours and hours and hours and hours of practice my Padawan."

Hermione half snorted into her food at hearing the muggle reference.

Daniel was confused, "What's a Padawan? And what do you mean by hours of practice?"

Alex replied, "Exactly what I said; hours and hours of practice. As for Padawan, forget it."

Daniel snorted, "And tomorrow my long lost brother is going to show up."

Alex mentally noted that the brother is sitting right here. Ha! "Yeah, who knows? He might be sitting around right? But in all sincerity, it was practice. And I devoted a lot of time to practice. But enough of that, what's this business about a long lost brother?"

Daniel waved it off, "Don't worry; it's a lame thing."

Alex crossed his arms, "Nothing is lame in my book."

Daniel said, "Alright, so apparently I was supposed to have a brother a year older than me, but he got kidnapped at St. Mungo's and now is presumed dead. No brother now, the end. Happy?"

Alex made a sad nod, he had to look sympathetic, "I'm sorry to hear that Daniel, I didn't know that."

Daniel shrugged, "No one really knows and don't bother yourself with it, whatever happened, happened. That's that; can't change it, can't do anything about it, so why fret over it? I didn't know myself until last year when Dad was talking with Mum about it."

A moment of silence enveloped them and then Alex asked Hermione his question in mind, "What is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Half an hour later, Alex understood why it is a good/bad idea to ask Hermione a question. The good? If you need to know a lot about something and talking like a walking encyclopedia, here you go. The bad? If you want a short explanation, you're looking at the wrong place. But Alex respected her intellect; not many strive to be like her. Alex accepted the explanation and grinned at Tonks when she walked by.

Alex stuck his tongue out at her, "Ha!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room. She'll get him back later.

Alex also left for the Gryffindor common room. He entered the room and again, alike the day before, it was rather crowded, but this time, it was slightly noisier. No doubt it was about the Triwizard Tournament business. Alex found a chair that was unoccupied and sat on it and stared into the fire, examining, seeing, and hearing every pop and spark of the wood as it burned. An unbidden memory of the past went back to Alex.

_Alex couldn't control his anger. His ANGER, it was overpowering. The feeling of anger rippled through Alex like fire. And the fire raged. Alex felt a fire in himself; he couldn't explain it. It was captivating; it was motivating; and better yet; Alex never felt so WELL before. It was like the fire was resparking his soul. And while he didn't notice it, a ring of fire surrounded him. Slowly, the ground around him crackled under the heat of the fire that emanated from him. Moments later; the fire dissipated. Alex stood in the middle of the ring of darkness glaring defiantly at the house that housed the Carrows. One day he promised, one of these days he will raze it to the ground with his bare hands._

Alex shook himself from the memory; he couldn't risk anything happening here. He looked away from the fire and examined a portrait on the wall.

Tonks sat on an empty chair in the common room, ever so closely examining the emerald-eyed boy sitting next to the fireplace. Tonks saw something in those eyes she had seen before; emptiness. Whatever he was thinking, his eyes were completely blank. Gone was the Alex the hitwizard. Here was Alex the Empty. Moments later, Tonks saw him shake his head and look at the wall, seeming to examine a portrait hung on the wall. His eyes now possessed their fire again, but it was considerably toned down compared to the morning. That reminded Tonks, where was he in the morning? And why is he leaving right now?

Alex couldn't console himself; he couldn't handle this. The atmosphere was too edgy. He needed to go back home. Home… what is home? A place where he was born? A place where he was raised? A place where he made himself comfortable? Alex knew that the word home was defined in his book as a place he made himself comfortable. His parents? They couldn't fulfill their job. The Carrow's? Bunch of fucking sadistic idiots. Now, what choice did he have left? To make his own and that is what he did. Alex decided right there that despite convincing himself to acquaint himself with people around him; he wasn't ready. He decided that every time it was time to go back to the common room, he was going to flame home until the next morning until he felt like it being around here. That left a problem though; that damned Auror. Hmm… that's what he is going to do; make an illusion of him being here in the meantime by transfiguring a pillow to look like him sleeping in the bed.

Alex put his plan into motion and completing, he flamed back home.

Tonks meanwhile saw Alex go up the boy's dormitories again. Hmm… that's interesting. Good thing the girls could access the boy's dormitories. Tonks slowly walked upstairs and peeked into Alex's dormitory. Hmm… sure enough he's sleeping. That's strange; she swore she saw an empty bed last night.

Alex lay back on his familiar patio and admired the scenery. Despite the debaucheries in violence that he had committed, Alex found the peace and tranquility very comforting. Who wouldn't? There's the bird that's ferrying a piece of grass to weave a nest. There's a deer grazing on the grass. There's a bear that's stalking various prey on the landscape. There's the bee that's working furiously to keep its hive alive. There's the little ant that was scouting for food for its colony. There was the cricket a-chirping that was looking for a mate. There was the gentle breeze that whistled through the trees.

But today, Alex was slightly troubled about a certain pink-haired Auror. He had only known two women in his whole life; one that abused him; the other was strictly business oriented. He knew that boys at this time were dating or kissing or whatever. He had seen it for himself. But he never felt the "pull" or "attraction" that those lovebirds kept saying; he never met anyone that made a click or attraction. He just saw grils as well… other people. What's so special about one person from another? Alright, some are downright arses compared to others, but besides that, what else? Alex didn't know though about this Tonks. She was beautiful he had to admit; but he reminded himself that she was a metamorph. And that means, who knew what her true form was? But Alex could deduce one thing; it must entrance people too much. How did Alex conclude such? Who discarded a name like Nymphadora for something lame as Tonks? Alex thought maybe that's how it worked for her form too. But why was he thinking about this? He never felt anything for anyone ever. And what was that light feeling in the stomach every time she laughed or smiled at him? Alex shook his head; damn these emotions. He walked inside, pulled a bottle of wine-cooler, and went back to his patio. Popping it open, he appreciated the stinging coolness. Definitely he shouldn't spoil the day; he should rest, after all, wasn't that his original purpose of being here?

The days went by rather smoothly for Alex and a routine was in motion. Get some nightmares, shake himself up and shower, flame to school, somehow keep his eyes open during the day for any trouble, and flame back home at night. No one would be the wiser right? But a pair of pink eyes kept track of his movements.

Tonks knew something was up. The way Alex was lately, he wasn't normal. He looked worse for wear every day. Those emerald-eyes that she had fallen for that was full of fire was slowly extinguishing itself. And why does he keep sleeping in early? Alex doesn't seem like a lazy type. Tonks kept a careful note of his movements and got a breakthrough a week later.

Tonks again saw him go upstairs that day. But this time, instead of waiting for him to just go off again, Tonks followed him. She had to thank Daniel for the umm "borrowed" invisibility cloak. Yeah, she'll give it back tomorrow. For now, she threw it over herself and followed Alex. To her surprise, instead of Alex going to the bed, he transfigured a pillow to a likeness of him. Without thinking, she managed to have one of her fingers touch Alex, who at that moment, flamed out.

She had felt it before; a slight pleasant warm sensation. It wasn't like the tug of the navel by portkey or the squeezing sensation of apparition; it was actually something pleasant. If she had the ability to travel like this, she would never hesitate. But that wasn't the point. Her jaw dropped, the surroundings were so… serene. Being in an urban city for her life, she never saw what the rural places had to offer. But she snapped her head in attention at the boy in question; Alex. Alex at this point no longer had the stiffness he held while in Hogwarts. Instead, his features all slackened and it seemed like he had looked a few years younger. Of course that's an exaggeration, but Tonks could well agree why; the surroundings were a major influence. That wasn't the only thing that Tonks had caught with her eyes. Here she was, in a house in a cliff. Apparently, no one lived around here as Tonks couldn't see anything besides trees and grass from the vantage point on the cliff. Shifting her focus back to Alex, he saw him walk out of the house and lay back on the patio. It seemed so automatic; she had a feeling that he had done so for many times. She sat on the granite floor and stared after Alex; she didn't really have much to do anyways. Where ever she was, only Alex could take them out. She had felt the anti-apparation wards and the anti-portkey wards here. Hmm… that's very clever of him. Any intruder would need to be traveling on foot or in animagus form to enter his house. Even then, Tonks had a feeling that Alex had probably built some defensive mechanisms; he would be one to do that.

Tonks waited for hours before Alex stood up and walked back into the house. Tonks trailed Alex closely and saw him enter a vast bedroom. Her jaw dropped again; bookshelves piled with tomes and books filled the room. A pile of handwritten notes were sitting neatly on a corner. A broom was hung on top of his bed and a picture of him taken with his two phoenixes was framed and put next to the bed. Right then, something happened which made Tonks wonder if she should be here. No way… she saw him slip his shirt off. Then the pants too and then his boxers… thank goodness he was facing away from her. She had no idea what to do if he was facing her direction, Merlin forbid what she would be dreaming tonight. That wasn't the only thing that caught her eyes. His back; Tonks gasped. Dozens of long gashes adorned his back; a testament of withstanding torture sometime in the past. Quickly, he slipped into a pair of pajamas and slipped into the bed. Tonks crept out of the room, still slightly mortified at what she had just witnessed for multiple reasons. No wonder he was so distrustful of most people; she wouldn't imagine what she would have done in his shoes. And how he's lately off… Tonks decided then and there to learn what happened.

Tonks sighed as she lay on a couch in a room; how is she going to explain her presence here? She was forced to eventually no matter what; how else could she get back to Hogwarts? Right then, a rough voice spoke in her mind, "Human, if you do not leave in the next minute, you will be destroyed."

Tonks gulped nervously and looked around, but saw nothing to indicate the owner of the mysterious voice. A trill behind her made her stumble off the couch. A chuckle was heard in her mind, "Augustus! You don't need to keep scaring everyone off!"

The rough voice spoke in her mind, "Well said for you Charles, but how would our master survive if we let everyone into his home?"

A slight tinge of sarcasm filled the response from the other voice, "Yeah Augustus, like a fantasizing girl is going to pose a threat to our master. Oh no Augustus! Save me from the evil little Princess armed with a magical frog!"

Tonks saw two phoenixes fly and perch on a table in front of her.

The lighter sounding voice again spoke in her mind, "Hello human, my name is Charles. I am the more sociable phoenix as I would like to label myself. My brother here is Augustus. He doesn't take kindly to strangers as you can see."

"Whatever Charles, I still don't trust this human."

Charles replied, "As you can see."

Tonks said out loud, "Why?"

Charles spoke, "You see Tonks, yes I know your name, our master was raised in a rather… gruesome way by some humans and we have pledged ourselves to protect him."

Tonks replied, "What do you mean?"

"I assume you saw him changing in his bedroom earlier, am I correct?"

Tonks blushed, "I-I didn't mean to!"

This time Augustus replied, "I know and if you had any dishonorable intentions, I would have made sure you never left this place alive."

Tonks gulped.

Charles spoke this time, "Don't worry Tonks, Augustus already accepts you. If he didn't you're already charcoal by now, so there's nothing to worry. And if he decided to make you turn to dust... well... we will promise that it will be painless. Anyways, we're not here to scare you off. I see that you have a slight infatuation with my master and as a familiar, it is in my interest to see why you are feeling for my master."

Tonks was alarmed by the direction of the conversation, "What? I don't like like Alex! Well, I admit he's nice, but that's it!"

Charles chuckled, "I may be a phoenix, but that doesn't mean I cannot understand human emotions Tonks. I don't think your dreams are exactly how do I say it? Ah… innocent as you humans like to term it?"

Tonks blushed a deep red along with her hair and only managed a slight, "Eep!"

"It's alright to dream on, however, do you know who you are dealing with?"

Tonks shook her head, "That's the reason why I try to find out more about him. But he keeps clamming shut and saying nothing."

"That's typical of him. He needs help and is too damn stubborn to accept it. However, that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you interested with my master? Remember he is no child; he has killed. He has burned people alive. He has killed people by exploding their brains out. He has killed people by liquefying their organs. Why would you be interested in a killer? Why not be interested with other Aurors out there? They would be much easier to handle than my master."

Tonks replied, "I don't see that Alex. I see an Alex that is full of potential, but unable to tap it. As for other options, no one has treated me like him before. They all wanted to go into my pants or something of the like, but not Alex. He respects me as who I am and I value that."

"For the equality part, that's part of him. But is that all the reasons why you are interested in my master? And what potential? Do you know why he shuns so many people in his life?"

Tonks shook her head, "I am interested into him because we are both something society left out; him because of his profession, and I because of my metamorph abilities. His potential? He can love and care for others; but right now I don't know why he doesn't do so."

Charles nodded, "I see... now why does he shun so many people in his life? Simple; he was never treated well. By the time he realized his care-takers had lied to him; he was so shaken that he never trusted anybody in the next few years. Add on to that the nature of being a wand for hire; that business is a no one trusts no one if you want to live long. That's what leads him to not be exactly trusting of anybody. I don't think he doesn't know it himself, but he already trusts you enough to talk to you."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "So why does he talk to Daniel Potter? What's so special about him?"

Charles replied, "That's not my place to say. If you want to know, ask him yourself."

Tonks pondered this, "So just ask him?"

Charles rolled his eyes, "Where else would you do to get answers? I'm not a liaison officer; I'm just a phoenix alright! The only reason I even bothered to talk to you is because I think that my master is too lonely at times. And yes, I don't mind you at all. As for Augustus, as long as you aren't dust at this moment, I think you should be fine. Now about your interest in my master; here's the catch. You are dealing with an abused child who is technically an assassin of sorts. Now I'm not saying he's a killer, but keep in mind he has killed. Now are you turned away yet?"

Tonks definitely shook her head, "Nope, not a bit no matter how many times you repeat it."

Charles sighed, "Why does this fall on my damn shoulders? Augustus, where are you going?"

Augustus just flew off; he didn't care. He was a phoenix of action. Let the talking fall on Charles.

"Alright, looks like I'm alone on this issue. To be honest, I never expected my master to ever find interest in anyone. Now he hasn't exactly fallen for you, but I think with the right nudge, it'll happen. But if you really want to know Alex, take the time to know him. If you feel like whatever in the past is the past and that is alright with you, be my guest. Just let us be clear at this part; if you EVER harm my master in any way, whether it's that term called "heartbreak" I believe that's what you humans call it, or betraying him in any way, Augustus and I will follow you until we make sure you are six feet under. You got that clear?"

Tonks had no such inhibitions, so she confidently replied, "I hear you. Now, where do I start?"

A scream emanated from the bedroom, causing Tonks to cringe slightly, "Does he scream like that every time he sleeps?"

Charles sadly nodded, "Unfortunately, it seems like his nightmares are getting worse. Sometimes, they lay off for months, other times, they come back in full force for weeks on end. He tried the Dreamless Sleeping Draught, but thanks to the basilisk venom in his blood, any potion he takes has practically no effect. All Augustus and I can do is hope that one of these days they will cease." Tonks heard another scream and casted a silencing charm, "So where do I sleep?"

Charles' eyes mischievously glinted, "Feel free to sleep anywhere; and you do have permission to sleep with Alex if you want. After all, isn't that what you dreamed?"

Tonks blushed again, "Could you keep this conversation private Charles?"

Charles chuckled, "Of course Tonks, although if in return you may grace me the revelries of a human bosom?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking what I am thinking mister?"

Charles flew off immediately when a castration charm missed the phoenix by an inch, "Just kidding Tonks, WOAH! Alex wasn't kidding when he said you mean business!"

Charles flamed himself out, saving himself the trouble of ducking and weaving. Tonks meanwhile realized the phoenix was only joking and he was gone anyways, so she stopped letting curses fly. Now she returned to the present issue; to sleep on the couch or with Alex?

* * *

**A/N: So there it is... my friend had wanted to work on this chapter, so this came a little bit earlier. Next update is sometime towards the end of next week. As always, thanks for reading and the support!**

**As I said in my first fanfic, not a British guy and haven't learned the British dialect, so don't expect this fic to adhere to British ways.**


	6. Chap 4 - A Short Bio, Alex

_Alex knew it was the day. Today was the day he was going to do it. No if's, but's or any hesitations. Go in and kill the Carrows. _

_Alex crept to the home, quickly disabling the feeble wards that had been erected. Alex then blasted the door open. He strode in and found the two people of interest; Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow._

_Alex didn't stop as he quickly binded and gagged them with his wand and they fell like rag dolls onto the floor; still dazed by the brazen attack._

_Alex couldn't hold it anymore; the pain; the suffering. It fueled him, making an inferno rage in himself. He didn't turn back; it was time for him to do it. He looked at the two figures binded and gagged on the ground._

_Alex's eyes were no longer green, but an angry red, "Alecto… Amycus… how fortunate of fate for us to cross paths again." Alex hissed._

_The two figures struggled against their binds to no avail._

_Alex continued, "Now, tell me the truth, who bore me into this world? I do not believe that you two are the type to commit incest."_

_Because they were gagged, they could only emit muffled noises, "Huh? Say that again pretty please? I can't hear you." _

_Only muffled noises again issued from the pair._

_Alex let loose some of his frustrations on the two figures. He slowly burned the pinky finger of each of them._

_Alex found himself enjoying the sounds of the two screaming in agony, which somehow managed to escape their gags, "How do you like that Alecto and Amycus? How do you like your own taste of your own medicine, eh? It's only for your own good, isn't it?"_

_Alex ended the burning on the two bounded figures and they groaned as the burning sensation left their fingers. Alex then sent a splash of cold water on their burned fingers, causing them to scream in agony again. Alex continued to grin maniacally; it felt so good to be in control! The power that coursed through his veins throbbed in a fervor he had never felt before._

* * *

Alex's eyes shot open. No! He will NOT succumb to his anger. He wouldn't turn into that Voldemort. No, he could not. He must not let his anger overtake him. Alright Alex, take a deep breath. Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. There we go Alex; it's only a dream. His palms sweaty, Alex finally realized something; he felt some warm in his hands. No, it wasn't just sweat Alex realized, but his hands was holding something soft, but firm also. Not to mention, why was there something warm pressed upon him?

A voice shook him from his wondering, "Good morning Alex."

Alex automatically replied, "Morning." to whatever voice that gave him a morning call.

Wait, what? WTF? Alex shot from the bed in a panic. He quickly grasped his wand and pointed it at the head of his mysterious bedroom occupant only to find that emerald clashed with pink orbs again… Alex let his wand down and sighed in relief, but then realized something, "Wait, so how the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

Tonks pointed accusingly at Alex, "Well, where do you go every night mister?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Home, Miss Tonks."

Tonks replied, "Duh, but why have a home on a cliff? And is this really your home?"

Alex dusted himself off and started to look for his clothing to wear for the day, "Yeah, well, I just felt like living here. And yes, this is my house."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "All of this is yours?"

She gestured at everything around her. Alex chuckled while he looked for a shirt, "Yes Tonks, it's all mine. One of the things I like about being a hitwizard; pay is really good."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You remember my apartment? I barely get by even like that! And now, I'm sitting in the middle of a stranger's home who is sixteen and it turns out he owns the whole freakin' place. How much worse can it get?"

Two phoenixes flamed in and glared at Tonks, "Um… nevermind."

The phoenixes nodded approvingly and flamed out.

Alex at this point raised an eyebrow himself, "So you managed to get past Charles and Augustus?"

Tonks shrugged, "What do you mean? I talked to them yesterday."

Alex pondered this. They never let anyone into his home; he told them that NO ONE was allowed. Unless it was someone he did allow. For Tonks, he didn't think about it yet, so he wondered, why did the phoenixes allow her in? He put that in the backburner for now.

Harry sighed. Tonks had probably managed to grab onto some part of him when he flamed out. Damn the inquisitive Auror. That still didn't answer his quandary though, but he left it behind for now, "Next time, if you want to know something like this really bad, tell me. I ordered my phoenixes to burn anybody who tries to trespass this home and well… they somehow didn't do it to you. But since they didn't I guess it's safe to say that I'll let you walk out of here with your memory intact."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Didn't I beg you earlier?"

"Damn it… Ok! I just suck at talking. Point is; if I tell you that I won't talk about something, leave it at that alright? You could have been killed yesterday if you weren't careful."

Tonks smirked, "Now when were you looking after my welfare mister?"

"It's not about your welfare. It's just a moral fact."

Tonks waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So do you care for me?"

Alex neatly left his next change of clothing on the table and then faced Tonks. His eyes found those pink eyes searching him. Alex didn't know what; she had done so before. But why? Why is she asking him such questions? Alex shrugged, "To be honest, you seem to be nice to me and you obviously don't look like someone that would lie. I guess maybe your attitude; it's so cheerful and carefree. I just… I don't know. I guess to answer your question, I don't know the answer right now."

Tonks inwardly smiled, she did have a chance and Alex just confirmed it, "Whatever mister. Now I need to address your actions this morning. Why were you groping me?"

Alex's eyebrows instantly shot upwards, "What? I would never do that!"

Tonks replied, "So what did you feel in the morning? Anything warm? Soft? Cozy?"

Alex remembered and instantly he stiffened when he realized exactly what it was, "Oh… I'm sorry Tonks. I was sleeping and-"

Tonks laughed at Alex's stricken face, "I was just joking Alex. If you really did anything wrong, you would find the business end of my wand will cause the end of your definition of manliness."

A moment of silence filled the room, "So do you go here every day Alex?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, well, actually, I lived here ever since I started being a hitwizard."

"That long?"

Alex replied, "Yeah. No place like home I guess, as with what many people say."

Tonks mentally noted this. So apparently Alex lived here for a long time, "So what do you do when you have nothing on hand?"

Alex pointed at the patio, "I just sit out and enjoy nature around me. I find that just letting myself immerse into the sounds of nature is very soothing, especially when I just finished an assignment."

Tonks said, "So that's it? No secret girl-snogging or anything like that around here?"

Alex was slightly bitter at the implication question, "Nope. This is my home. I don't want or need a whore-house if that's what you are suggesting."

Tonks replied, "No, no! I didn't mean by that! But you know, any girl catch the eye? They would die to be alone with you here."

Alex shrugged, "I haven't gotten the time to ponder it yet. Because you are the first person asking me this; tell me, what is the definition of a girlfriend?"

Tonks was slightly stumped at the moment, "So tell me Tonks, why should I have a girlfriend? I'm not blind; nearly all the boys my age have some sort of romantic interest. But for me, I never found it. No matter who, the muggle next door or the Veela from afar, nothing clicks as they say. So tell me Tonks, why should I?"

Tonks pondered for a moment, "Well, to be honest, I haven't gotten myself a real boyfriend, so I'm just as blind as you."

Alex snorted, "Seriously? Everyone would die for your abilities; you could morph into any fantasy any guy out there has."

Tonks replied firmly, "And that's the exact reason why they're not my boyfriend. Are they interested in the real me or they interested in a quick shag?"

Alex slightly flinched at the mention of umm… older things, "I guess so, but why talk to a fellow like me? I have a feeling this is no idle banter."

Tonks looked at Alex in the eyes. Her talk with Charles had bolstered her confidence; it wouldn't hurt to try right? "It's because I like you Alex Groza."

Alex looked slightly bemused, "Very funny Tonks. Now are we done yet? I think breakfast at Hogwarts starts in an hour."

Tonks kept her stance, "I meant every word I said Alex."

Alex looked at her back and examined her eyes, searching just for a little hint of a joke she was playing or just a lie. But Alex couldn't find anything, all he saw was a forthcoming Tonks that meant what she said. Goddamn it! What can he say? He had to admit he liked her... a bit, "You're wasting your time."

Tonks asked, "And why would that be mister?"

Alex put up a finger, "First off miss, I'm a hitwixard."

Alex put up another finger, "Second, I have killed and tortured people."

Alex put up a third finger, "Third, I have a pair of phoenixes that can incinerate you at this very moment."

Alex put up a fourth finger, "Fourth, I'm not experienced in having a relationship.

Alex put up his last finger on his hand, "And fifth, why me? There are thousands of very eligible bachelors out there and I will bet a mountain of gold they would leap at the chance to befriend a metamorphagus."

Alex then looked at Tonks, "So why me?"

Tonks kept the eye contact, "Because of you Alex Groza. I know that you're shouldering the pains of the past. I know that you're dying to be loved and cared by someone. I know that you lacked the loving embrace of your mother and father. I'm not saying that I will fulfill all of that, but you need someone. I meanwhile have no one that ever respected me. For the first time in my life; someone actually respected me. And do you know who Alex? You. You right here. Do you know how much that means Alex? It's like how you yearn for a nice childhood; for me it's yearning to be understood. Now I don't know who you are Alex, but your respect for me can tell me that most likely you're not a bad person."

Alex sunk all of this in. He sighed, why did life become so complicated? He could have simply refused that damn contract and not tangle himself into this mess. He had to admit, as the days past, his thoughts of the pink-haired Auror had started to take precedence in his thoughts. Every day, his thoughts somehow kept wandering to her. Alex didn't know why; and that light feeling the stomach every time she was smiling at him? It confused Alex even more; what the hell is he going through? He had hoped there was a conversation for dummies handbook, but too bad it's something not written on a handbook. Alex was then struck with a thought, "So are you asking for me to be your boyfriend Tonks?"

Tonks smiled slightly, "I guess to put in lame terms, yes Alex."

Alex replied, "So then if I'm your boyfriend, then you're my girlfriend?"

Tonks nodded, "Of course."

Alex thought about it. What's the worst that can come out of it? Alex had to admit he wasn't rejecting the proposal, the pink-haired Auror somehow stuck out. Maybe it's because she's so carefree? Or maybe, it's because she's just uniquely her? Alex was never approached like this. He admitted that a couple girls popped up, but all their interest was very passive. Besides that, they didn't bother to know him. But now, here was this Tonks approaching him like this. What was he to do? Reject? That'll break her heart. But accept? It's like a blind jump off a cliff with Alex having no clue where he's going to land.

Alex looked at Tonks in the eye, "Now I'm going to tell you the truth, I feel thankful you're giving me a chance. But for now I have to let it go. Why? I'm not ready right now Tonks. Maybe in the future Tonks, maybe. For now, I would like for it to be as it is."

Tonks nodded slowly, her eyes lost some of its fire, "I-I understand Alex."

Alex patted her on the back. What the heck prompted him to do that? He shrugged it off, "That doesn't mean I don't like you Tonks; I'll just take this at my own pace."

Tonks nodded again, but Alex could see that her eyes were slightly brightened at this, "I think we need to change and head back to Hogwarts."

Tonks looked at Alex like he was crazy, "How am I supposed to change?"

Alex fired back, "Aren't you an Auror? Feel free to transfigure any shirt and pants you like. I'll be in the shower."

Tonks pouted, "Can you be a gentleman and do it for me?"

Alex rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to transfigure her feminine articles of clothing? Nope, he wasn't going to fall for that, "Sorry Tonks; not falling for that."

Tonks continued to pout, "Oh come on Alex! I'll let you see me change if you do that."

Alex stiffened. He tried to talk, but failed miserably. Shaking his head, he walked out of the bedroom and went to the shower.

Alex walked into the shower and turned the water on cold. Extremely cold. No way, it had to be a dream… Nope, the stinging cold water still hit him. Alex sighed, what is the meaning of this madness? Why the hell did he freeze up and feel like his head and chest went up a hundred degrees? And how is he reacting like this? This never happened before…

Tonks meanwhile smiled when Alex left; it had gone better than she thought. One, he might reciprocate, so it's not a lost cause. Two, he didn't exactly turn her down. Three, she got him back for yesterday in the form of him accidentally touching her. The look on his face when he realized it? Priceless; she needed to change this Alex. Too damn innocent in her opinion. When she asked for him to stay and see her change? Alex looked like the ghost of Merlin was behind her. Ha! Revenge would be always easy with this Alex.

Alex exited the shower refreshed and waited for Tonks. When Tonks appeared out of his bedroom, he told her, "Now we're going to flame back to Hogwarts. Just hold on."

Tonks waved her hands, "Wait! Alex! Do you think that you can umm bring me here with you every day? I can sleep in a different room of course, but do you think I can? I'm just curious how it's like around here."

Alex thought about it for a moment. Why not? Maybe learn more about Tonks and her intentions along the way, "Sure. When you see me leave for the boy's dormitories, just follow and I'll flame us here."

Tonks smiled, "Thanks Alex. But what do you mean by flame? I recall there is only three forms of magical transportation; portkey, apparition, or the Floo system."

Alex shifted slightly, "It's something I can tell you later. Is that alright?"

Tonks didn't mind, "Sure, let's go."

Alex nodded and held her hand and flamed them both to the boy's dormitories.

The feeling of warmth again filled Tonks as she felt she left the house. The surroundings shortly turned into the dormitories.

Alex asked, "Much better than apparition right?"

Tonks agreed, "Definitely."

* * *

The day went by as normally as it could for Alex. For Alex, it was another day closer to ending the contract. For Tonks, it was closing in on what she labeled her first "date" with Alex. Well, she hoped maybe it would be a background information exchange to learn more about him. Wouldn't that qualify as a date?

Alex walked into the common room and walked up to the boy's dormitories. Tonks quickly followed suit, disillusioning herself.

Alex quickly walked into the dormitory and Tonks followed. Alex transfigured his pillow and then flamed them both to his home.

They landed in the middle of the living room. Tonks just shook her head, "One of these days, you got to teach me how to flame or whatever."

Alex shrugged and grabbed a bottle of wine-cooler and made himself comfortable on the patio. Tonks raised an eyebrow at the bottle in Alex's hand, "What is that mister?"

Alex took a sip from it and replied, "Smirnoff."

Tonks eyebrow further went up, "Is that all you are going to say?"

Alex took another sip, "Definitely."

Tonsk was surprised. How the hell did he get the alcohol? She wasn't very knowledge of muggle drinks, but she recognized it because she saw them at a party one of her co-workers had some time ago, "Now how old are you?"

Alex stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Sixteen."

Tonks kept her firm stance, "And what do you say for yourself?"

Alex took another sip to spite Tonks, "Nothing at all. If you want to know; I've been drinking this for a couple years."

Tonks was slack-jawed. Was Alex an alcoholic? Alex must have read her mind because he said, "If you're wondering Tonks, I'm actually practically impervious to alcoholic beverages."

Tonks nodded, "How?"

Alex looked at Tonks critically. Ever since the morning, Alex scrutinized her every move and twitch. But the signs were there; she wasn't lying to him. Whatever she said, she had meant every word of it. Alex sighed; he had confided in no one of his past. Well, not by his personal volition; his phoenixes could read minds so that's not counted. But this pink-haired Auror is trying to flip his world. So should he go along? Alex decided it wouldn't hurt as long as he didn't blabber too much, "Let's just say that basilisk venom makes me immune to the effects of alcohol."

If Tonks' eyebrow could rise even more, it would, "You drink basilisk venom?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to commit suicide, then yeah. It wasn't by choice if you're asking."

Tonks interest was piqued, "So how?"

Alex took another sip, "Let's just say I was on an assignment and I was bitten by one. From there on, I find that I can't get drunk. Yes Tonks, I tried downing a dozen firewhiskey once and don't you go there. I'm not going to do that again."

Tonks replied, "That's a very open story you got there mister."

"That's the point."

Tonks shrugged, "I guess you'll tell me on your own terms, although how did you get cured?"

Alex pointed at the two phoenixes that were chasing a sparrow for fun, "Augustus and Charles."

Tonks was stumped, "What about them?"

Alex pointed out a fact, "Do you know the cure for basilisk venom?"

Tonks shook her head.

Alex replied, "Phoenix tears."

Tonks' mouth made an "o" shape, "I see."

Alex pointed at his right arm and lifted the glamour on it, showing the scar from the bite, "This is what's left to show."

Alex let Tonks see it for a couple seconds and then put the glamour back on, "I think that's enough for today."

Tonks pointed at his back, "Not so fast mister. What about your back?"

Alex froze slightly. How could she know? "What about it?"

Tonks walked over and attempted to lift the back of his shirt. She couldn't get too far before a steely hand gripped her, "I don't know yet what your intentions are Tonks, but I do not let people touch me without my permission. And, you won't understand what you see."

Tonks nodded and withdrew, "That doesn't mean you are running away from the problem."

Alex fixed Tonks a stony gaze. His hard emerald eyes met the much softer pink ones, "Feel free to sleep anywhere you want. I'll be in my room."

Alex left without a backwards glance and slammed shut his bedroom door.

Tonks sighed dejectedly; she had pushed Alex too far. Maybe she was pushing things too quickly. Yeah, she concluded that's why. She wouldn't blame him; they only saw each other for two weeks and much less time talking to each other. Tonks wondered about his back though. Alex was willing to show her the basilisk bite, but when it's about his back, he gets defensive. She shrugged, she'll learn about it eventually, but for now, she looked around for a bedroom to bunk in and to hopefully make amends tomorrow morning.

He didn't mean to react so, but after years of abuse, Alex had instinctively done so. No one had ever taken pity to him ever. And the only one that saw… that person laughed at him. Well, Alex had to admit that he was detained at that moment and it was his captor that laughed sadistically, but that was enough for his self-esteem. He wondered how Tonks would react. What would she say? What would she think? And how did she know what his back looked like? And last of all, why was he keeping his attention on this damned pink-haired Auror. ARGH! Alex was too confused; a part of him was telling him to stop this madness and be normal. His other side kept getting drawn to the Auror. Damn his split brain; why did he have two halves of his brain anyways? Because you're attracted to the Auror, Alex. No! Alex, you're not attracted at all! Then why did you react to her? You never react to other girls before! No! Now wait a second Alex, why are you focusing your thoughts on this one Auror? Goddamn… Alex wondered if he was going senile soon. If he wasn't going senile, he was praying that he could sort this out very soon.

* * *

The morning came around at Hogwarts… or a little past midnight in Montana, and Alex awoke, still as confused as the day before. His land of dreams apparently were no longer fraught with the bogeymen, but rather now, bogey pink-haired Aurors. Alex somehow felt that his action yesterday left a sliver of guilt in him; he had no reason to shut her out like that. He walked out of his bedroom to find Tonks already sitting on the couch.

Alex sat across her, "Morning Tonks."

Tonks replied, "Good morning Alex."

A moment of a rather tense silence was palpable.

Then, both moved their mouths at the same time, "I am-"

They looked at each other, "I'm sor-"

And they looked at each other again.

Tonks chuckled, "It seems like we're trying to apologize to each to other, but we keep starting the same way."

Alex slightly grinned, "It seems like so. I just wanted to say; I'm sorry about yesterday. Although you had no business in snooping about my back, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Tonks shrugged, "And I should not have tried to push the envelope."

Alex replied, "How about leaving that behind us?"

Tonks agreed, "Sure."

Alex sighed in relief, "Good. Let's get back to Hogwarts before anybody suspects anything."

Alex was slightly stumped. No one ever apologized to him. And even more, Tonks was even forthcoming in keeping their friendship. Alex found that the morning so far had brought in more questions than answers. But why was he thinking about her so often now? Yep, definitely more questions than answers.

Tonks meanwhile didn't expect Alex to apologize; he didn't seem like to be the type especially if it hit a nerve. She had her own share of that (ahem… Nymphadora)… but no, Alex _had to_ go against her expectations. Grr… trying to understand Alex was harder than trying to describe every detail of Hogwart's interior. Of course, she vowed that she'll get to the bottom of the mess one of these days.

* * *

Another day passed by again without anything of note and Alex flamed them back to his home.

Alex sat back on the patio, ever the same routine as he had for years. Well, except he had Tonks also with him. Conjuring a chair, he set it aside for her. Popping a bottle open, he let the soothing liquid flow through his throat. Tonks meanwhile seated herself. Alex then said, "Anything of note today Tonks?"

She shook her head, pink hair flying. Her glossy, puckered lips spoke, "Nope, just like any day at Hogwarts I guess."

Damn it! Alex berated himself. Why was he paying attention to her so much? Ah! Alex concentrated on his mind and erected his Occlumency barriers. Finished! Alex found that his wave of confusing thoughts stopped.

Tonks meanwhile looked at Alex. First he looked a little spaced out, but now, it was his usual blank expression. She wondered what that mind of his was thinking at times, "So is it ok for me to ask about your back?"

Alex knew he was going to face that question sooner or later. Along the day, he realized something; Tonks was more than just a pink-haired Auror. She had opened him; he could feel it. But no, that doesn't mean he'll open up to everyone. He was still cautious, but who could resist Tonks? She was smart, carefree, cheerful, and a beauty to boot. And when the hell did he start thinking like this? Alex felt the confusing thoughts again surface and he again erected his barriers, which stopped the flow of emotions and thoughts. He replied, "I guess you're going to bug me until either I hex you or you hex me, so I'll tell. But it's not something that's going to be very fitting for any ear I think and it's really short. Do you really want to know?"

Tonks nodded, "I do Alex."

Alex gathered his thoughts, "So what do you know about me?"

Tonks replied, "You're Alex Groza, hitwizard, bonded with two phoenixes, and the first person who respected me."

Alex waved it off, "Ok, besides that, but do you know my childhood?"

She shook her head.

Alex continued, "Actually, I can't tell you who my parents are because of a simple fact; I'm an orphan."

He paused, waiting for a response. Tonks simply kept listening, so he continued, "From what I can gather, I was born sometime in 1980, though I don't know what day and year. If you're asking why I have a date of birth in my file; it's made up. And how come I didn't get a medical record so I can find out my birth? It's simple Tonks; I don't know my real name."

Alex gathered his breath and continued his half-truthed tale. He couldn't say he was a Potter, but Alex was going to give her the truth in terms of the events that happened, "Whatever the case is, first thing Tonks, do you know the Carrows?"

She nodded.

Alex said, "I was somehow adopted by them."

Tonks gasped, no way!

Alex continued, "I can't change the fact, but it is true; I was raised by the Carrows. So how the hell am I still living and breathing? Well, thank the two phoenixes over there. But that's not pertinent at this point. Back to the point, I never had a childhood, so there's not much to talk about. So, a summary, I was born somewhere in 1980, got raised by the Carrows, and well, my back is the testament of the time I was under their supposed care for five years."

Alex kept a firm composure, "And that's my story of my "childhood." Of course I omitted the things that don't matter right now, but I think you got the point."

Tonks nodded, "Can I see your back again?"

Alex shrugged, "If it suits you."

Alex took off his shirt, exposing his muscles from the years of working out. His torso and arms were virtually flawless with only a few scars here and there. Tonks though again saw his back. There were so many gashes, she wasn't sure if his skin was originally light or dark. Add to that he was raised by two Death Eaters? Tonks hugged Alex, "I can't believe that you went through that."

Alex stroked her hair. Wait what? Alex immediately stopped, why was he stroking her hair? And why did he not flinch from her contact? But Alex somehow felt the warm presence comforting. Somehow, despite remembering the feeling of the warmth last time as a sting to him, the warm presence pressed to him right now was comforting. Maybe it was because she sympathized for him? Maybe because he knew that Tonks was helping him? Alex wasn't sure what to do and say. No one he had met ever felt for him. But here Tonks was, caring. Caring… what a foreign word, he mused.

Tonks thought how much Alex was giving up just saying that. She couldn't imagine how she would handle it. So many things… so many. Tonks knew that she didn't know Alex, but this made him even more unknown. He didn't know his name? And being raised by Death Eaters? She probably would have jumped off a cliff by now to join her parents if she was in his shoes. But no, here Alex was, striving and driving through each day, never stopping. No wonder he looked hollow at times, anyone would be. She hugged him tighter, hopefully conveying that she would support him. But she wondered how many more secrets he had; she didn't know how many glamours he was wearing. The biteless arm testified that.

Alex returned the hug without any preamble. He didn't even know what made him do it. All he knew was that this warm feeling pressed against him was comforting, and that's all that mattered to him at this very moment. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Had a weekend to burn and a friend who was helping, so here it is. Thanks for reading and your support and I'll update sometime next week.  
**

**I intended this chapter for some character development; next chapter will be more towards the plot.**

**So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Troll? So-so? Any reviews are appreciated; it does wonders for me :P**

**And thank you Colette, the guest reviewer, for your kind words :P**

**...And thank you C2 admins or staff for including my story on your C2!**


	7. Chap 5 - A Slight Bump on the Road

A man looked at his cohort of men that were sitting around a table with a glass in front of each of them, "Gentlemen in arms, today we are to put forth our plan while the delegations of the schools arrive at Hogwarts. Harrison, as we have all agreed, you will be playing the part of the imposter. We will wait in the greenhouse; try not to make yourself too suspicious. Now everybody, a toast for a good time!"

A chorus of "Hear! Hear!" was heard and the sound of twelve glasses clinked.

"A toast for a pile of galleons!"

Meanwhile, Harrison drank a vial of some sort of putrid and funny looking potion. He slowly morphed into a woman and put on a set of gardener's uniform complete with some stains. Looking in the mirror, he was confident he was perfectly emulating the woman in question. Now he was to act his part. Little did they all know, that would be their last thoughts on Earth.

* * *

Alex strolled into the Great Hall for dinner and seated himself next to Tonks with Daniel on the other side of him. Today was the day that the delegation of foreign students would arrive at Hogwarts. Alex kept an eagle eye at the occupants of the hall; almost everyone looked as spick and spam as they could. All the while, the occupants were silent. Alex had thanked Merlin and whoever is up there that his presence was totally ignored for the last week and so far, today also. Well, that was everyone except for Tonks. Alex had to shake his head; ever since his revelation of his back, Tonks talked a whole lot less. She still went along with him, but she kept her respectable distance word-wise, not that Alex minded of course. Still, her constant gaze unnerved Alex a little.

Tonks tapped her finger against the table.

Tap…tap…tap…tap

They were supposed to be getting here any minute now. While she waited, her gaze unconsciously shifted towards Alex. Damn that messy-haired emerald-eyed sixteen year-old hitwizard. No matter what she did, he kept popping into the forefront of her thoughts. And she did have to admit, these nights lately aren't that silent anymore…

Alex meanwhile still looked on, but was expecting a certain Durmstrang student. At that moment, the doors burst open, letting forth the students from Durmstrang. All Alex had eyes for was a certain Bulgarian seeker.

Alex quickly stood up from the table and walked up to Viktor Krum. Alex shook hands with the seeker and switched to Russian, "Hello Viktor, has the tournament has brought you here?"

The seeker replied, "Definitely Alex. So what are you doing here? Did Dumbledore hire you or did you decide that the chicks were finally hot enough for you to start chasing? I recall that you already finished your NEWTS years ago at Durmstrang."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Careful Viktor, I might need to hex you and I'll claim it as in the name of defense of this school. And yeah, I have a contract until the end of this year, though it's not by Dumbledore."

Viktor rolled his eyes, "Like I need to worry about you Alex."

A wand appeared in the middle of the seeker's face, "Alright! Point taken Alex!"

The wand snapped back down, "Geez, is this how you greet a long-time friend?"

Alex smirked, "If only the girls knew you were this talkative Viktor, you might find your fanclub will expand much larger. Perhaps I should announce it right now?"

Alex put his wand to his throat as if he was about to amplify his voice to announce the fact.

Viktor slightly blanched and looked around, "You wouldn't do that to a friend, would you Alex?"

Alex laughed at the panicked expression on Viktor's face, "Hell no! Messing with your brains just like you did with mine. So seriously, land anything yet or are you only going after golden flying snitches?"

Viktor shook his head, "Not yet. Still got plenty of time to play for Bulgaria to worry about that. So what about you? Land yourself anyone yet? Or are you just looking for a quick midnight rendezvous at the moment?"

Alex replied with a grin, "So you did get into the team! Congratulations Viktor! As for me, I'm just doing my job and being around here."

Viktor raised an eyebrow, completely brushing off Alex's praise. He was looked at Tonks, "So who's that nice bird right beside you?"

Alex totally forgot that Tonks was a very curious person. Maybe too damn curious… he face-palmed himself, "Alright, somehow she keeps following me for some reason."

Viktor chuckled, "Remember what I told you those years ago? I told you when you get older you're going to attract the chicks like bees to honey."

Alex pointed behind Viktor, "Hey, don't laugh Viktor! You got your own troubles too right behind you!"

Viktor never looked back to confirm the fact; he ran like a bat out of hell out of the hall. Alex laughed as it really was true; his admirers were quickly following the fleeing figure out of the Great Hall. He then shifted his attention to Tonks and went back to English, "Hullo Tonks!"

Tonks pointed at the open doors, "So who was that guy?"

Alex was still happy from the encounter with a long-lost friend. Well, not exactly long-lost, the last time he talked to Viktor was a couple years ago when he happened to be in Bulgaria for an assignment. At that time, Viktor was trying out for the seeker position. Alex remembered how he had first met the seeker when he was six.

_A six-year old Alex was cold. Alex was wet. Alex was down. Alex shivered as his two phoenixes kept his mind some company. His first attempt at flaming himself had landed him somewhere he couldn't recognize one bit. He saw a strange castle looming in the horizon and he trudged towards it. Before Alex could walk about halfway to the castle, a giant pitch with three hoops on each end of the field was seen. Alex stared in wonder at the dozen or so players on broomsticks going at each other on the field. Alex observed and when they touched down, they all hustled back to the castle. Well, except for one who was still in the air, still looking for something._

_Alex's curiosity was piqued and he went to the field and asked the guy in the air, "Hello there. Can I help you?"_

_The guy looked at Alex and spoke in Russian, "Who are you?"_

_Alex replied in kind, "My name is Alex and I happened to stumble here. Do you know where I am?"_

_The guy looked at Alex like he grew a second head, "Are you serious that you don't know where you are?" _

_Alex nodded._

_The guy pointed at the air, "Well, can you help me first? I need to catch a small golden ball."_

_Alex saw something almost wheeze by his face and he deftly grabbed it, "You mean this little thing?" _

_The guy nodded and landed next to Alex, "You got some good reflexes."_

_Alex smirked, "That's expected, anyhow, where am I?"_

_The guy laughed, "Oh the nerve of him! Standing in the middle of a school ground Quidditch pitch and you're asking where you are?"_

_Alex rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I don't know where I am. If I did, I wouldn't have bothered to ask."_

_The guy stopped and replied, "You're at the Durmstrang Institute, which is in Bulgaria of course. Need any more info?"_

_Alex shook his head, "Thanks for letting me know my bearings. Introduction is in order I presume? My name is Alex Groza, and yours?"_

_The guy stuck his hand out and Alex shook it, "Viktor Krum, hopefully the future seeker of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team."_

_Alex nodded; a magical school? Maybe he could get his OWLS and NEWTS taken here, "Well, nice to meet you Viktor Krum. You think I can bunk here for the night and see what I do from there?"_

_Viktor shrugged, "Sure. I'll lead you to the headmaster's office and you deal with him." _

_Alex had a feeling that he would know this Viktor better sometime down the road._

Alex replied, "Viktor Krum. We go a long way..."

Tonks nodded. How come Alex was such a pot of secrecy? A friend with a famed seeker? More things to add on the things I just learned about Alex today list.

By then, the Durmstrang students had seated themselves, albeit still missing one male student and a number of its female population. The Hall was widened and extra tables were out to accommodate the extra occupants.

A few minutes later, the Beauxbatons contingent walked in. Tonks saw that most of the boys who were looking fell hard for the Veelas in the group. She felt sorry for the Veelas; it's something they were born with and they can't do anything about it, which reminded Tonks, what about Alex? Was he affected? She looked at Alex, who was just staring into space, totally unfazed by the arrival of the Beauxbatons.

Tonks poked Alex, which elicited a slight flinch from Alex, "Alex, so you're not entranced by the Veela?"

Alex shook his head, "Nope. I'm impervious to their allure. Definitely good for not making me look like a slobbering fool right?" Alex spread his arms around, emphasizing the number of boys who were right now zombies with an open mouth.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "So are you impervious to me mister? How about my allure?" she batted her eyelashes.

Alex slightly stiffened but then relaxed, "Nah, you're not alluring at all."

At that moment, Professor Sprout walked to them. She singled out Tonks out, "Miss Tonks, could you spare a minute? I would like to have a word with you."

Tonks shrugged, "Sure Professor Sprout."

Alex meanwhile looked critically at the professor. He had a feeling something wasn't right about her; she never singled students out for anything. And why would she? Alex didn't see her as a person with ulterior motives, but years out in the cruelties life, Alex was ever cautious. When he saw that the professor and Tonks had left the hall, he quickly followed them. So far it was nothing strange; they were heading towards the greenhouses. That was when Alex felt something would go wrong.

Tonks was slightly stumped, why would Professor Sprout want her for? Especially right now when the schools are arriving? Something didn't seem right…

The professor led her to the greenhouse and when she saw the dozen hooded figures, she instantly knew it was a trap. Questions sprung in her mind. Who are they? Are they slavers? How the hell did they manage to get into Hogwarts?

Alex was quickly walking, trying to catch with the pair in front of him, who happened to enter one of the greenhouses. When he saw the supposed professor morph into a man and there were a dozen hoodlums in the greenhouse, Alex's heart instantly hardened. He was not going to let them have it their way. He instantly prepared himself for a duel.

Tonks saw that the professor was no longer Sprout but an ugly looking man with a toothy leer, "That was easy."

Tonks didn't have time to react and she was roughly grabbed by the men, who had surrounded her in her state of panic. Someone had taken her wand and put it on a table. A smelly voice breathed into her ear, "No one will hear you and no one will know what will be happening soon. The less you resist, the less painful it will be."

Tonk's heart instantly fell. She had feared it would happen one of these days. And now, she realized where she should be in the most secure place in wizarding Britain, she was helpless and in really deep shite. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and prepared herself.

Alex was no stranger to criminals; he was certainly no stranger to these scumbags of society. Alex knew that right now, they couldn't apparate away thanks to Hogwarts, but they could portkey away. Shite! Alex instantly focused on building an anti-portkey ward and he successfully made one that should last for the time being. He then focused on himself. He felt for that burning; the burning power that he housed. He felt it and called for it. The roaring of the fire coursed through his veins and he grinned. They would learn who the Phoenix is today. Well, except he's missing the pair of phoenixes, but Alex didn't care.

Alex walked up to them and roughly coughed to catch their attention, "Felicitations gentlemen, I assume that you're looking for mandrake roots? If you are, I find it odd that you need to put a woman on a table. Perhaps you are looking for something more than just plants? Are you trying to plant your own seeds?"

The dozen cronies and the leader looked at Alex. They instantly went into their pockets and tried to activate their portkeys and their eyes widened when they didn't move.

Alex tapped his foot, "Your portkeys are useless. I am waiting for your answer gentlemen."

The leader knew they were going to have to go with Plan B; fight their way out. Inwardly, he panicked slightly at the fact someone had managed to erect an anti-portkey ward and knew they were here to kidnap the girl. Outwardly, he sneered and looked in control. He replied, "Who are you? Do you think that you can rescue this girl just by scaring us with some big talk?"

A dumb crony added, "What, trying to rescue your girlfriend? How nice of you."

Alex made a step forward, which prompted the leader to roughly grab Tonks and pointed a wand at her temple, "Move and she will be killed. Now leave us and never speak of this."

Alex focused entirely on the wand in the man's hand and it turned into ashes. He then summoned Tonks to him silently and wandlessly.

The men looked dumbly at the scene unfolding. Alex shoved Tonks behind him, "Tut-tut, that's very rude you know. Death threats in a greenhouse? And who said that you all are going to get away from here?"

The leader sputtered, "What the hell did you do with my wand?"

Alex smirked and he blew the dust away with his wand, "It disappeared."

The leader pointed at Alex, "Kill that imbecile and take the girl!"

Alex felt that anger again; the fire resurged in him; greater than earlier. He turned his eyes into a fiery red and surrounded himself in a little halo of fire. Hey, it's psychology at work here! Alex had learned long ago that demon-like looks could bring the intimidation factor up a hundred percent, "Bring it on! Remember me when you go to Death. Tell Death that the Phoenix has sent thirteen men to him today!"

Tonks eyes widened when she saw Alex change. He was no longer the stoic emerald-eyed boy, but a red-eyed burning _demon _as she could describe it. She slightly shivered at the figure in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Hermione noticed something odd. Didn't Professor Sprout just come in to take Tonks out for something? Why is she here now without Tonks? Hermione walked up to the professor and asked, "Umm… excuse me Professor. May I ask you a question?"

The professor nodded, "You may Miss Granger."

Hermione asked, "Did you just ask Tonks for something?"

The professor looked at Hermione oddly, "What do you mean Miss Granger? I just got back from the loo."

Being the quick thinker, Hermione quickly put the dots together, "Oh my! There's an imposter of you here at the school! We need to tell Dumbledore!"

At that moment, a scream were heard somewhere and it was rising in crescendo. The whole Great Hall went silent. Seconds later, pandemonium broke out. Everyone was talking about the scream; where did it come from? And why is there more screams?

* * *

The men slightly shrank back from the blazing figure in front of them. Before any of them could blink, one of the cronies screamed in agony as he started to burn inside out. Alex channeled his anger into making him burn and burn. It was the same feeling as he had felt when he burned the Carrows. It hurt slightly, but Alex didn't care; these men were going to do a despicable act and the thought fueled his anger. The men were stunned for a few seconds, and then they started firing curses at Alex. Various colored lights flew at Alex, who threw up a shield around Tonks and flamed to the other side of the greenhouse.

Alex quickly fired a couple _Reductos_ at the men, not caring which guy it hit at this point. What mattered was to get them to stop casting spells at Tonks so that he could finish them off easier. Yes, Alex had to admit he was powerful, but never underestimate your opponents, no matter how weak. And as Alex had learned, when you duel, you don't play. Dueling is not a game; simple as that. Fooling around will increase your chance of committing a mistake, which inevitably leads to being six feet under. Alex never wanted to go six feet under because he was toying with an opponent.

Alex never stopped moving; he would fire a _Reducto_ at the closest man next to him, flame behind one of the men, fire again, and repeat as he had learned from previous duels. His opponents wouldn't have time to react and he would cut down their numbers quickly without expending too much energy. He quickly became a blur of flame; the men cursed at the constantly moving Alex and some screamed when the _reductos_ hit their mark.

Tonks meanwhile was staring in fascination at the way that Alex dueled. He never erected a shield for himself; his method was actually simple. He kept shifting positions often enough he never needed a shield. On top of that, appearing right behind your opponent and breaking their spine and moving to the next target sort of defeats the purpose of dueling in the first place; no one had a chance to fire a curse at Alex. Alex never relented his assault and as they grew fewer in number, the faster they got cut down. Tonks mentally noted to ask Alex where he learned that sometime down the road. When Alex was at the last man, he was a shaking mess, "D-Don't! P-please! I-I'll t-tell you everything! J-just s-spare me!"

Alex growled at the shaking man, "Look at me in the eyes."

The man shakily looked at Alex and Alex sent a mental probe into the man's mind. Hmm… a mercenary? How interesting. Apparently he laughed at Hunter at the bar, ha, so that talkative hitwizard's still walking around… Lucius employed this ass and his troop of bandits to kidnap Tonks? How interesting…

Alex withdrew a few minutes later from the man's mind, leaving the man moaning in pain from the vicious mind probe Alex had sent. Alex then siphoned the memory of the encounter with Alex from the man's mind, and then stored it into a vial lying around and pocketed it. Alex, with no remorse, sent him along the same fate as his cronies too. An explosion of flesh followed and the sound of a body falling onto the floor was heard. When Alex saw that the men were all dead, he changed his eyes back to his normal emerald and calmed himself down. There it was; thirteen dead men. All for what? All for a bounty on a head? Alex shook his head at their stupidity; serves them right for not listening to more experienced people. Alex shook himself out of his musings and looked at Tonks, it was something that he had expected. Something in her eyes reflected an emotion that Alex had seen so many times in his opponents; fear. Alex wasn't sure exactly what she was afraid of; what could have happened or because of him? He was sure it was the latter. He lifted the anti-portkey ward and the shield around Tonks.

Alex stiffly embraced Tonks, who cried into his shoulder. Alex didn't know what drove him to do it. But he felt justified; she was about to be victim of a heinous act that was going to scar her for life. No words were exchanged; just their company was enough. Alex didn't know why he is hugging Tonks. It was exactly like the last time Tonks had hugged him, the warm comforting feeling flowed through him. Well, this time he felt that Tonks needed the support, so he did tried the same gesture. Who wouldn't? Alex had hoped his gesture was in the right direction. For Tonks, she was grateful for his intervention, but was still slightly disturbed at the deaths of the men, and the way Alex looked… Nevertheless, she appreciated Alex for what he did and right now he was trying to comfort her. Wait, when did he initiate a hug and try to comfort her?

Alex gently stroked her hair; he had given up on his principles right now. He was just driven purely by whatever he was driven by. He didn't know what it was; all he knew was that he tried to comfort Tonks. Why? Alex had felt the pains of abuse; he NEVER wanted that burden on anyone else if he could help it. Yeah, Alex reasoned with himself that the aforementioned reason why he was acting strangely; the feeling of the need to protect. But a small voice in the back of his mind said otherwise.

Tonks had stopped crying and was simply held onto Alex. How can Alex ever have been abused? And how did she deserve such a caring guy? Not only does he understand her, he had just saved her a fate quite possibly worse than death. Well, besides that weird part where Alex looked like a devil. She wondered what that was about… She'll ask Alex later, but right now, she decided she had to do something.

Alex didn't know what to do. Stay here like this until she withdraws? Say comforting things? Alex was completely lost. That was when Tonks withdrew slightly and looked at him in the eyes. His brilliant emerald orbs met those pink ones again… Alex swore that it was starting to get a little cliché, but he didn't care. Without warning, she pushed him backwards onto the ground and Alex felt a pair of lips meet his.

Alex's mind froze, completely ignoring the pressing weight on top of him and the wave of pain his back sent when he slammed onto the ground with an Auror on top of him. If he was confused before, now it was even more. If Alex had heard someone say someone was petrified alive by a kiss, Alex would have laughed into their face. Well, now he believed it. The only thing Alex could think was the lips that pressed onto his. Oddly, despite thinking it was simply just something warm on his lips, a weird sensation traveled through him. He felt _alive_, just like when he first flamed, which is something he hadn't felt in a long time. Luckily for Alex, he didn't need to wait long for an excuse to gather his bearings.

Someone spoke out in Russian, "Alex! There- AHA! So you did land a fine bird! Already snogging her senseless too? Congratulations Alex, you have finally-"

Tonks had shot off Alex like he was a hot potato when she heard the Russian voice speak out, who knocked a table over, cutting off the speaker. Some curses filled the air as the speaker fell onto the ground and picked himself up. Tonks promptly glared at the owner of the voice. Alex meanwhile grinned at the speaker, "Thanks Viktor for the save."

Viktor face-palmed and shook his head, "So it was her that started it then? Oh… I thought it was you. Well, off I go now. At least now I know that you still have hope for being a man, for a moment I thought you were a hopeless cause. And count yourself lucky, next time I'm not going to intervene. Maybe if I let you at it, you might start realizing that a woman..."

Viktor left the rest for the imagination.

Alex cursed at Viktor, who simply chuckled at Alex's embarrassment and left. Tonks was inquisitive, "What did you guys just say?"

Alex shook his head, "Nothing of consequence."

Tonks raised an unbelieving eyebrow, "What's the red face for then?"

True to her words, Alex had a slight blush on his face. Where did that come from? Alex felt that his chest and face were heating up. For what reason? He hadn't a clue. It's the Auror a voice said. No it isn't!… Alex erected his Occlumency shields and his blush promptly disappeared. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Damn emotions sometimes was more trouble than naught. He looked at Tonks and said, "What red face? I'm just a little tired."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief, "Whatever."

At that moment, Tonks must have realized what she did earlier and a blush of her own crept onto her cheeks, "Sorry Alex, I didn't mean to-"

Alex didn't know what. He was getting more confused at how he reacted to this pink-haired Auror. He felt a strong urge to kiss again; to feel _alive_ again. Against his better judgment, Alex slammed his lips into Tonks.

Tonks' eyes opened in surprise and she reciprocated the gesture, forgetting what she was going to say. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Alex had no idea what the hell he was doing. All he did was copying everyone else; slam the lips onto another. But what's next? Alex got an answer in the form of a tongue that slowly snaked into his mouth. It was Alex's turn to pop his eyes open. He quickly jumped back, what the hell was she doing?!

Tonks opened her eyes in surprise. What in Merlin's name caused him to back out? She wanted to do this for so long…

Alex looked at Tonks weirdly, "Uh-umm… I don't know what to say. That was amazing… but what was that?"

Tonks replied, "What's that? You mean you just got kissed by a hot girl?"

Alex shook his head, "N-no, not that. The part where you uh… how do I say it? You umm stuck your uh… tongue in my mouth."

Tonks lifted an eyebrow, "You mean you never kissed?"

Alex crossed his arms, "What does it mean to you when I said I never went with anybody in the past?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know, but you haven't kissed?"

Alex shook his head again, "Nope. First time for me."

"Ahem."

Both whirled around to see the owner of the voice was no other than that stern Transfiguration professor, "Miss Tonks, Mr. Groza, could you explain why the greenhouse has an upturned table, various burned plants lying around and red paint everywhere?"

Alex replied, "With all due respect professor, I was comforting Tonks. As for why Tonks needed comforting; look no further. Here are the men that were about to violate her sanctity."

Alex pointed at the bodies strewn on the ground; the reminder that a crime had almost occurred. The professor simply fainted from the amount of blood and death lying around. Alex looked at Tonks and shrugged, "Seems like her brain got fried."

Tonks giggled a little. Alex raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Tonks pointed at Alex, "Don't what me mister. That damned emerald eyes of yours don't work on me you know."

"What?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! "Violate her sanctity?" I'm not an angel for Merlin's sake! …And Merlin forbid that I be one."

Alex replied, "So?"

Tonks cocked an eyebrow up, "What makes you sure I haven't had sex yet?"

Alex gulped; no one had bluntly broached that subject in front of him, "Uh-n-no! That's not what I meant!"

Tonks continued, "So what if I did? Does that mean I'm no longer an angel if I had sex?"

Alex blanched slightly. Tonks inwardly grinned, gotcha! "What's wrong with sex? You know, it's the act where a guy and a girl-"

Alex immediately left, looking for anywhere to escape this damning Auror. Tonks at this point laughed, "You're so easy Alex; I'm just messing with you."

Alex grumbled something under his breath and then spoke aloud, "Looks like the headmaster is coming."

True to his words, Dumbledore arrived with a couple professors in tow. When they arrived and saw Professor McGonagall was on the ground, immediately four wands pointed at Alex.

James spoke first, "I knew you couldn't be trusted! Albus, that boy has stunned the professor!"

Alex cringed. His own father didn't trust him… didn't trust him. The words rang in his head like a dozen daggers stabbing at his mind.

Dumbledore silenced James with a glare, "Explain yourself Mr. Groza."

Alex shrugged and pointed at the professor, "She arrived a minute before you and well, she fainted."

Alex pointed at the carnage behind him, which got a gasp from the Muggle Studies professor. The Potions master kept a firm face, but fear was clearly etched in his eyes, Dumbledore's eyes widened, and James fired a spell at Alex, "Expelliarmus!"

Alex deftly side-stepped the spell and erected a shield around Tonks, "Now I can explain myself here if you can let me talk."

The professors nodded, except for James who was glaring at Alex. Dumbledore replied, "What is the meaning of this?"

Alex cleared his throat, "Alright, here we go. As you all know, I am a hitwizard. And what is my job here? To protect the students from harm. And these thirteen men right here had intended to harm a student. They did not only intend to harm a student, but they had actually another intent; to strip the sanctity of this very student right here, or as you know, Auror Tonks. That crime will call for a term in Azkaban. But, since they attempted to murder me, an honoree student at Hogwarts at the moment; that will call for heavier consequences as seen fit. Therefore, I am fully aware of my actions and the implications it may bring, but I am fully confident the law will be on my side."

Tonks snorted at the "sanctity" statement. Dumbledore immediately asked Tonks, "Is this true?"

She nodded and pointed at Alex, "If it weren't for him, things would have been much worse."

Dumbledore looked at Alex and subtly sent a probe to his mind. Alex immediately stiffened, "Headmaster, I am aware that you are a master Legilimens. However, that does not warrant your blatant attempt to breach my mind headmaster."

Dumbledore immediately withdrew; it didn't matter anyways. Dumbledore saw for himself what Severus had described; the myriad layered defenses that he had setup in his mind. Dumbledore nodded in respect at the master Occlumens in front of him. Alex didn't need to say it; Dumbledore knew the complexity of the defenses could only be built by someone who had in-depth knowledge of the art, "My humble apologies Mr. Groza, I was simply curious."

Alex nodded, "Make sure it doesn't happen again. If need be that this is escalated into any court, you may administer Veritaserum and view my memories of the event. Also, I have extracted a memory of one of the conspirators before he passed away."

Dumbledore nodded, "May we view this memory?"

Alex agreed, "Certainly headmaster; is there a pensieve we can use?"

Dumbledore pointed at his office, "I have one in my office. Fawkes!"

A phoenix appeared, "Alright, everyone, hold onto Fawkes' tail. Lily, could you hold onto Mcgonagall?"

Alex looked at Tonks and nodded discretely at her direction. She nodded back and touched his shoulder.

Tonks again felt the warm sensation of this flaming or whatever it is. Alex and Tonks landed in the middle of the office and joined the others, who started to find their bearings. Alex grinned; no one had noticed. But he was wrong; a pair of twinkling blue eyes saw it all.

Alex dispensed the memory in the pensieve and let the occupants view it. When they finished, they all looked in both shock and awe at Alex. Snape was impassive, but made a mental note not to piss off Alex for any reason. Dumbledore meanwhile had seen the duel and admitted it was an impressive show. Perhaps Alex would like to have a demonstration one of these days?

Dumbledore looked at Alex, "You are cleared of any wrongdoing, however, next time, stunning them would be a wiser option."

Alex retorted, "Then what headmaster? Stun them, send them to court, and they get into Azkaban. For how long headmaster? And then when they finished serving their sentence, what do they do headmaster? I recall that about sixty percent of Azkaban inmates right now are multiple repeat offenders."

Dumbledore shook his head, "My boy, you don't understand."

Alex raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean I don't understand headmaster? And don't call me a boy headmaster, you know I'm far from it."

Tonks grinned at this; she was going to remember that line and throw it back to Alex later on.

Dumbledore sadly sighed, "I wish you may see past your biased thinking, but I am not one to convince you. However, I do wish that you excise better judgment in the future."

Alex tensely nodded, "Am I excused now professor?"

Alex was too tense from the talk that he failed to notice the emerald orbs that bored into him.

Dumbledore replied, "You may leave Mr. Groza. Miss Tonks, you may leave also."

Alex and Tonks left the office and walked back to the dormitories.

* * *

Daniel Potter never thought that his life could go so well before. When the term started, he had dreaded the beginning of another awkward year with Longbottom and his gang ridiculing him and his two best mates. As for Malfoy, his constant talk of Purebloodness was bloody annoying and the same song repeated every year. As for him and his two best mates; they were slightly isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors. Apparently, no one had wanted to get under the ire of the Longbottom by befriending the three. But at least not all followed that philosophy. Daniel found his bunk mates Dean and Seamus didn't care for what Longbottom said. As for Ron? He was a friend, so that was explained. But there was that missing bed, unfilled by anybody. Until this year when Alex Groza entered the light and changed the world, literally. Malfoy? Pale as a ghost whenever Alex was nearby and constantly slunk around in the shadows now if Alex was around. Longbottom? Stayed away from Alex like he was the plague; apparently the embarrassment of Alex's rejection ran deep. This left Daniel wondering, why did Alex befriend him? Why him, Daniel Potter, and his two friends; outcasts of Gryffindor, get befriended by a person who put the two main clashing forces in Hogwarts in a jar with a flick of his fingers?

Daniel didn't care though; so long as it is like it is, Daniel was happy. Finally Hogwarts was something to look forward to. His own fellow housemates finally stopped excluding the three. Actually, they were even more involved in the Gryffindor activities than ever. For Ron and himself, they actually had a chance this year of joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yep, Daniel didn't care who this Alex was; he was a savior to his opinion. And now add on to that saving a student from a really bad fate? Definitely a savior. Daniel had a feeling though that many more students than just him were having the same thoughts about Alex.

* * *

James and Lily entered the DADA classroom and locked the door. They looked at each other.

James spoke first, "Do you find this Alex to be a little bit fishy?"

Lily shrugged, "It's expected of his position James. He's paid for it after all, so we can't say much, though I do agree with Dumbledore that he should stun, not kill."

James nodded, "I don't know about this Alex, but do you agree Daniel looks much better so far this year?"

Lily nodded, "I agree James. So far Alex has been a good influence on Daniel. At least he smiles every day and he's expanding his horizons. Oh yeah, did you hear he's going to try out for seeker?"

James grinned, "How would I not miss that Lil's? I agree that this Alex so far is good, but I still say to keep an eye on him."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You know that every passing day, it seems like this Alex is turning you into another Mad-eye Moody. Merlin forbid my own husband is going to barricade every door he locks."

James made a mock-horrified expression, "Oh no! I'm so worried that I'm going to have a magical eye that can look through clothing! Hey, I wonder what that- HEY!"

Lily slapped James, "Don't you dare go there mister. Back to matters on hand, do you notice how much Alex resembles our Harry?"

James sighed at the return of reality, "I have to agree Lil's. I don't know what, but don't you feel that somehow he's our son?"

Lily agreed, "Definitely. He got my eyes and your unruly hair."

James shrugged, "I guess we will find out eventually."

Lily looked at James in the eye, "But what if he is our son? Do you know who raised him?"

James shook his head, "Oh Merlin… I don't even want to know what Alex had gone through and if he's my son… do you know how irresponsible we are as parents? Would he even think of us as parents despite it not being our fault?"

* * *

Alex didn't spare a second in the common room. Nor did Tonks. They quickly went to the boy's dormitories and Alex flamed them to his home.

Alex pulled two bottles from his fridge and walked to the patio, conjuring a chair for Tonks in the process. He popped one open and offered it to Tonks, "You want to try some?"

Tonks took it and took a sip. Her eyes lighted up, "Tastes pretty good."

Alex nodded and popped one open for himself. After a moment's silence, Tonks asked, "So what was that demon thing you were doing?"

Alex was in mid-sip, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Tonks replied, "You know, red eyes, halo of fire, looking like a manic…"

Alex chuckled, "Were you afraid?"

Tonks said, "Yeah, I have to admit that was some scary shite there."

Alex then did the transformation and went back to normal, "Call it psychology; it's a study that muggles have. Anyways, it's simply a grand manipulation of glamours and my flaming ability. I combined the two and well… here you go. But if you're asking, no, that's not my animagus or any other tangible form. It's simply an illusion. Well, the fire can be an illusion or reality if I wanted it to be, but that's different."

Tonks nodded, "So it's simply to make your opponents shite in their pants before you even attack?"

Alex grinned, "That's the idea."

Another moment of silence punctuated the conversation. It was Alex who spoke first, "I think that today proves that we are not as well protected as we think. We need to be more vigilant."

Tonks agreed, "Yeah… what could have happened?"

Alex shook his head, "Don't imagine it Tonks. We avoided a crisis and leave it at that. Something I learned over the years is that once something is done, leave it. Yes, if you made a mistake, make sure you don't do it again, but thinking of what could have happened when you know what could have happened? That's like trying to hide from a ghost, but actively searching for one. I admit that sometimes I wonder what could have happened if I didn't do a certain vital action, would I be still here? The important thing is that I ignore it. Why? Simple. Do you know what's the chance of you dying right now? It's actually quite high."

Tonks laughed at that, "Seriously?"

Alex was serious, "No kidding. For example, an asteroid from space might land right here at this very moment. Boom! And we are dead. The muggle governments might fire nukes at each other. Boom! And we are dead. Right now I could detonate a bomb on this patio. Boom! And we are dead. A stray lightning bolt from a storm might hit us. Boom! And we are dead. Now let's say you avoid all of that, and I agree most people won't die that way. But in the end, you will face death, no matter how much you try to run. You see, death is a part of life. Soon you recognize it, the better you'll live. Now I'm not a philosopher, so don't go there, but it's inevitable. That doesn't mean that you need to jump off a bridge or go kill yourself because you are going to die anyways. My point is; forget the past and live on. And thinking of those times when you think you were going to die, what is it going to help? Yes, learn from the situation, but move on. Dwelling on it is a waste of time and is perfectly useless and not to mention, makes some very good nightmares, which I don't think is actually something good."

Tonks digested all of this information and nodded, "Thanks Alex."

Alex shrugged, "It's how I coped with my life."

For the rest of the day, they didn't speak. They sipped at their bottles and enjoyed the scenery and the presence of the other.

Alex thought back to when Tonks had kissed him earlier. He didn't know what that kiss had sparked in him. Whatever it is, Alex wanted more… and by more, a whole lot more. This thought made him look back. A month ago, he was some clammed up hitwizard who held only a minor thought on this Auror. Today, he realized that he had changed. He admitted he wouldn't trust anyone else, but now, he felt that he had opened up to Tonks quite a bit already and she kept popping into his mind for some reason. Alex shook his head; life was always throwing curve balls at him. The curve ball at this very moment was a quandary Alex had been contemplating for some time. Did he fall for the Auror? No, he told himself, he didn't fall for the Auror; he simply opened up more to the Auror. Anything more? No. But that nagging voice behind his head kept pestering otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! i was bored today at school so my friends and I collaborated together and made this chapter. So how was it? Feel free to drop a review :P **

**And if you're asking about the Quidditch part... I am aware that the Triwizard Tournament will cause the cessation of QUdditch for the year, but they will have a little private in-house thing to be ready for next year.  
**

**Thanks for reading, your reviews, and support.**

**Now, officially, peace out till next week!**


	8. Chap 6 - Three's a crowd, but four?

Severus Snape sighed as he shifted through some potion essays in the night; why are the Gryffindors so bloody terrible at potions? There, another completely moronic mistake! There should be-

A voice interrupted the thoughts of Snape.

A sneering blonde boy robed in green approached, "My father has said that the Dark Lord has called for you. That is all."

The boy left, never looking back. Snape sighed; why was he the bloody spy? Why did he not listen to Lily all those years ago? His life would be so damn simpler.

Snape arrived at the headmaster's office first. Bypassing the gargoyle guarding the door by shouting, "Lemon drop!" the potions master took a seat.

Dumbledore was in the middle of a tome he had received from a mysterious phoenix this morning. Dumbledore, without looking up, said, "Yes Severus?"

Snape said, "Draco said that he was ordered to convey a message from Lucius today."

Dumbledore instantly stopped reading, "What did Draco say?"

Snape shifted a little, "Draco said that the Dark Lord has requested for my presence."

Dumbledore rubbed his chin in thought, "Interesting… I suppose he has a plan to return to the land living. You may leave Severus, we must find out what the Dark Lord is planning. After all, you must maintain your image of your loyalty with the Dark Lord."

Snape nodded, "Of course Dumbledore."

With that, Snape left Hogwarts. When he was at the edge of Hogwarts' wards, he apparated to Riddle Manor.

Snape slightly shivered as he entered a room in Riddle Manor where he-who-must-not-be-named's spirit was inhabiting.

Snape kneeled and bowed his head down. Well, for honorary purposes and because the spirit looked damn creepy, "Milord."

The spirit Voldemort spoke, "Rise Severus."

Snape arose and kept his head bowed down in respect… and to not see the damnation in front of him.

Voldemort said, "Is the old fool still believing that you are on his side?"

Snape nodded, "Indeed milord; he has full confidence that my loyalties is still with him."

Voldemort replied, "Good. Severus, you will help your Lord rise again. This is what you must do…"

* * *

Snape left Riddle Manor and promptly apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts, quickly running towards the headmaster's office.

Snape burst into the office and quickly took a seat.

Dumbledore's eyes and mind were still intently scanning the tome when Severus came in. He sighed and rubbed his temples; why was there this constant battle between good and evil? It's like a bad tape running over and over again. He was old; too old for this kind of stuff. He had his share already; Grindelwald was already bad as it was. Now here's the Voldemort issue… and he's much more cunning than Grindelwald. A total of seven Horcruxes? Definitely will be an uphill battle; something Dumbledore would know that would cost many lives in the years to come, especially if he could return back to the living this soon.

Dumbledore closed the tome and looked at Snape, who said, "You are correct Dumbledore, the Dark Lord is planning to return his return. He wants to return by the end of this Triwizard Tournament."

Dumbledore nodded, "What is he requesting of you Severus?"

Snape replied, "The Dark Lord has planned for a ritual to bear him a new body to make him impervious to Longbottom. Remember first year?"

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Anyways, the Dark Lord's plan is to kidnap Longbottom by having him touch the Triwizard cup which will be a portkey to a graveyard where I will perform the ritual."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, "Pray tell how may Mr. Longbottom touch the cup unless he's a champion?"

Snape replied, "That's exactly what the Dark Lord wants."

Dumbledore of course was intrigued, "How would he be able to make sure Mr. Longbottom gets picked?"

Snape said, "The idea is simple. Say that Longbottom is not the Hogwarts champion and I wouldn't complain about that and I think that chance is very low, so how would the Dark Lord carry out the plan? He wants me to confound the cup and convince it that there will be a fourth school. Of course, that fourth school will only only one student, Longbottom, and that will guarantee his name appearing."

Dumbledore sighed and thought about it. He had to let Severus through with the plan; they could not let the Dark Lord know that Severus is working for the Light side. At the same time, Dumbledore was afraid that Mr. Longbottom will not survive the coming trials. He had seen first-hand how capable Mr. Longbottom was. No, he was not going to have enough skill, power and knowledge at all. Dumbledore wondered why this kind of stuff rested on his shoulders. The boy or Severus? Dumbledore definitely needed Severus; his services were irreplaceable.

Dumbledore made a slight nod, "I will put Mr. Longbottom's name into the cup right now while it's still dark."

Snape was shocked, "Dumbledore, you sure-"

Dumbledore waved it off, "I will be fine Severus. If it is anyone to confound the cup, it would be myself."

Snape tried again, "But-"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No Severus, I cannot risk you. We will proceed with the Dark Lord's plan for now."

Snape nodded, "What about Longbottom? Will we allow him to be delivered to the Dark Lord in the end?"

Dumbledore sighed… again, "We will wait and see Severus. We may find a solution as time passes."

But both men knew that it was inevitable; the Longbottom heir was going to be delivered to the Dark Lord. Any words said in between are simply lies. It was unspoken, but both acknowledged the fact. One was bitter he could do nothing about it. The other was torn in half, one side giddy the obnoxious Longbottom brat will be banished forever, but the other dreading the tortures from his master. Snape was still unsure what was the better trade off when he left the headmaster's office.

* * *

Alex hummed a tune as he walked towards the Great Hall, totally prepared for what life was going to throw at him today. Today he decided was going to be as perfect as it can.

Tonks asked, "What put you in a cheery mood this morning?"

Alex continued humming, not bothering to acknowledge Tonks' presence.

"Hello? Earth to Alex?"

Alex was happy that he felt he was going in the right direction in his life. No money could get him this feeling; happiness. For him, no one ever genuinely cared for him, ever. Well, possibly his real parents, but Alex put that aside as it's too late for that and it's not their fault. But here was Tonks, carefree in life and caring at the same time. Her cheery mood had apparently transmuted over to him this morning he realized. Alex decided to give up fighting his consciousness at this point and just ride along with whatever popped up today and see what happens, assuming nothing crazy happened. Alex was getting tired of the daily mental fights he was having. Alex didn't want to go senile this young… alright, he had to admit that was an exaggeration, but the point is taken. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. His acquisition of a pair of Firebolt X brooms months ago had gone practically unused. Alex had to admit flying was fun, but he didn't have the time to really put a use for any broom. Not to mention, he had two of them, so sacrificing one wouldn't hurt. Yeah right… Alex had to admit to himself it cost both quite a lot of gold and sweat to acquire the two brooms, but Alex felt he made the right choice in donating one of them for a good cause. Oh yeah… he had Charles tag after Daniel now. Damn phoenix actually actually told him he would guard Daniel no matter what Alex said. Why did he not think of that a long time ago? It's his own bloody brother! Not that the chance of attack on his brother was likely, but who knew? Maybe he was being too paranoid… Banishing such thoughts from his mind, isn't this the day he could try to enter the Triwizard Tournament? Yeah, yeah, procrastination, but Alex wasn't there to put his name yesterday thanks to ahem… a situation. No, he wasn't after the fame; rather, what challenges could he face? Something like dragons? Alex was definitely wanting some adventures during his tenure at Hogwarts.

* * *

Daniel Potter woke up to find his dorm-mates already all awake and walking around. Huh? That's strange. Usually he was the first to rise.

Daniel decided to ask Ron, "What's up with today?"

Ron pointed at the general direction where the twins bunked and smirked, "We're going to give Alex a honorary welcome to Hogwarts."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Ron grinned, "The twins have it all planned; we'll just enjoy the show. They said it'll be short and simple, but effective, whatever they planned. Hey, he deserves it!"

Daniel shrugged, "I agree, but for his sake, I hope it's not going to be a portable swamp or some overkill like that."

**(Fifteen minutes later…)**

Daniel walked into the Great Hall, completely unaware what was in store for Alex. He grinned though; the twins were known for their expertise in the field of pranks. Well, this isn't a prank, but close enough. No one had more knowledge than those two in these kinds of affairs.

Daniel seated himself and Ron seated himself across him; Hermione was still in her dorm. Probably still running over a book Daniel mused. A flash of flame in front of him made him shoot backwards and fall onto the stone-cold floor. A half-yelp came from Ron as he was taken by surprise too. Luckily, only about a quarter of the Gryffindors were present and the rest of the tables were nearly empty. Daniel picked himself up and was about to glare at the source of the disturbance when he realized it was a phoenix. A phoenix that gripped a long box with a letter attached to it. Ron at this point had his jaw drop, "Daniel, did you parents buy you a new broom?"

Daniel shook his head, "Dad said that Mum didn't want me to ride anything faster than the Nimbus 2000 I have right now."

Ron was still amazed at the prospect of seeing a new broom, "Blimey mate! Don't just stand there! Open it!"

By then, the majority of the Gryffindor Quidditch fanatics crowded around Daniel, eager to see what new broom he was about to unravel.

Daniel decided he would open the letter later. He took the box from the phoenix and he unwrapped the ribbons that tied the box together. When the box opened, nearly all of the Quidditch fanatics dropped their jaws. Sitting right in front of them was the Firebolt X; the newest and fastest broom out there. The thing that made it rare was that only five pre-production brooms were made; Firebolt made sure not to release the broom for a good couple more years so that they can sell more Firebolts in the meantime before they released the X version. But here it is; either a fake or one of the five. But it couldn't be fake; the serial numbers and the signatures of the creators were stamped on it, not to mention the certificate of authenticity that was conveniently lying on the broom itself signed by no other than the president of the Firebolt Corporation.

Daniel gently touched the broom as if to confirm it was really there and not a dream. Ron by now had his jaw permanently open and issued only small squeaks. Fred and George took the moment to speak.

Fred started, "Blimey Daniel!"

George followed, "That's the-"

"-bloody Firebolt X!"

Fred started again, "So Daniel,"

"-do you have a-"

"-secret admirer we are-"

"-missing out on?"

"Perhaps we could-"

"-make an-"

"-acquaintance with-"

"-this bloke-"

"-or lady?"

"We promise-"

"-that if it's-"

"-a lady-"

"-we will not-"

"-sweep her-"

"-off her feet."

"Prankster's Honor!"

Fred and George looked at each other and said in unison, "So tell us!"

Daniel shook his head, still stunned at the gleaming dark broomstick emblazoned with the words Firebolt X on the handle in the box.

Fred and George were not turned away by the lack of response, "We'll give you a lifetime supply of Canary Creams!"

"Or anything you like for life!"

"We'll even let you date Angie and Katie!"

The two girls in question promptly cuffed the twins' heads at that statement.

"So tell us!"

Daniel sighed in exasperation, "Fred and George, I don't need anything and I wouldn't want anything either for the matter. And anyways, I have no clue who sent this to me."

"Then open the bloody letter!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I was going to do that before your brother decided seeing the broom was more important."

Daniel took the letter from the phoenix, who had not disappeared, and read the rather short letter.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Apologies ahead of time for not saying my identity, but it will be easier that way. Let's just say I'm someone that's looking after you from afar. A hint is that we are related, but your parents are unaware of the fact at this point. No, I'm not an old crooked man, but I'm not that young either. _

_Now as for the broom, I don't have a use for it and I think that you would be able to put it to a better use than me. Although it's a shame that Quidditch this year is canceled, I hope this broom will lead the Gryffindors to victory next year. You can do it! Forget the Longbottom kid; he won't buy himself into the team next year; I will guarantee that. Just do your best is all I will ask for!_

_As for the looking after part, if you find yourself in trouble, shout out, "The Phoenix has arrived!" And yes, I will be aware if it's a real situation or not, so don't go trying to shout right now or whenever you feel like it because you'll be wasting your breath (unless it's for real of course). Anyhow, I bid ye a good day._

_Alcar_

Daniel was stumped. Who was Alcar? Never heard of a name like that…

Fred and George sighed, "Blimey Daniel."

"We thought we could find the person behind this."

"Oh well, on with the plan mates!"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. No one had noticed the phoenix disappear and no one remembered the phoenix from the point when Fred and George set their plan in motion. In fact, no one had a clue who delivered the broom when the attention shifted back to the Firebolt X sometime later. Some speculated that a troll had barged into the hall, delivered the broom, and was chased out by Hagrid. Some thought that the representatives of the Firebolt Corporation arrived to deliver it to the Potter heir. Some even thought that the broom had come here by its own volition. Others thought a giant red owl surrounded by fire delivered it. Whatever the case is, a phoenix perched on a corner of the hall, well away from the prying eyes and chuckled to himself. Ah… memory charms. They could be too useful sometimes; especially if they think you're a dumb light-sided creature. The beauty of biased beliefs eh?

* * *

Alex continued humming a tune, completely tuning out everything until he found himself hitting face first into the Great Hall doors.

Tonks rolled her eyes at Alex, "What is seriously up with you today? You're a bundle of positive energy, which sadly starkly contrasts with the normal you. Is Merlin coming back from the dead today or did you just cream you-know-who in your dreams because you sure aren't normal today. Please don't tell me it's any of the two I just said though."

Alex shook his head, muttering, "It's nothing."

He opened the door to find himself dead wrong that his day could go without a bang, literally.

Once Alex stepped foot into the hall, nearly all eyes were on him… again. A giant bang could be heard and a couple fireworks exploded a couple feet from the ceiling of the Great Hall. A message was quickly spelled out and was also shouted out loud, "Welcome Alex Groza to Hogwarts! The boy-who-lived-to-defeat the two biggest gits in the school! The boy-who-rescued a student from bodily harm from a dozen armed men! Now hear, hear! A toast to Alex Groza, the most eligible future Champion of Hogwarts!"

At the Gryffindor table, the majority of the occupants raised a goblet to Alex. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables quickly followed suit. Even a quarter of the Slytherins lifted a goblet in respect. The foreign students meanwhile looked in slight confusion at the scene unfolding. Except for Viktor Krum, who was making a futile effort of covering his amusement at Alex's predicament.

Alex simply froze and didn't have a clue what to do. A sea of eyes were riveted on him. Goddamn… it's only a six foot two teenager… hello people! What's there to look at? Alex grumbled to himself; damn the organizers of this public demonstration whoever they were.

The turn for the worse for Alex came from an unlikely source; the headmaster clapped. Intentionally for a bad purpose? Probably not. What happened in reality? It turned into something bad in Alex's point of view. Everyone was mesmerized by the clapping sound the headmaster was making and soon, everyone followed suit. The foreign students clapped too, just going by whatever these British students were doing. Even the Malfoy scion had to concede to clapping. The only people who did something different was Snape, who naturally did nothing emotional, a tomato looking Longbottom, who looked ready to explode any moment, a Viktor Krum, who laughed even harder, two heavily grinning twins who high-fived at a job well done, a smirking Tonks, and an extremely disgruntled Alex Groza who thought that Merlin and any gods above and below were evil. Extremely evil. If someone said there was a devil with a blazing three pronged fork laughing at Alex in the heavens, Alex would have fully believed it at that moment.

Alex tuned out the occupants in the hall and sat himself across Daniel as normal. Well as normal as he could with Daniel still gaping at the Firebolt X on the table and those eyes boring into him. Alex felt pleased he made his brother speechless, but a certain part of him still nagged to tell him the truth. No, he couldn't. Not yet… Tonks as usual was sitting next to him, but was plastered with a permanent smirk at Alex's discomfort. Alex just stoically chipped away at his meal, conveniently forgetting that there were hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into him in the hall.

* * *

James was to say the least, surprised that a phoenix appeared out of nowhere on the Gryffindor table. His attention was especially focused on the long box that suspiciously looked like it contained a broom. James gulped when he heard someone clear their throat next to him.

The voice spoke punctually, "James, what did I tell you about buying a new broom for Daniel?"

James slowly looked at his wife, who had just transformed into a very scary red-headed witch that had the capability to blow his bits off this very moment, "I swear Lil's! I didn't buy a new broom for Daniel! Marauder's Oath!"

Lily kept her stern look for a good minute until she couldn't help but laugh at the panicked expression on her husband's face, "I know James, though if you did, don't forget what will happen mister…"

James sighed in relief, "Why is it that I live in constant fear of my bits being hexed every time you do that?"

Lily smiled serenely, "Then my dear husband, you are not my husband if you do not fear me."

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever Lil's. I wonder who sent the broom?"

At that moment, an explosion in the hall can be heard and a message appeared in the air. James at first assumed for the worst, but relaxed when Lily sighed in exasperation, "Why do you have to encourage those Weasley twins James?"

James shook his head, "This is not my idea. Poor Alex… Hey Lil's, do you see that Daniel has a new broom? I wonder how it got there…"

Lily glared at James, who responded by saying, "I swear Lil's! I didn't buy a new broom for Daniel! Marauder's Oath!"

Lily kept her stern look for a good minute until she couldn't help but laugh at the panicked expression on her husband's face, "I know James, though if you did, don't forget what will happen mister…"

James sighed in relief, "Why is it that I live in constant fear of my bits being hexed every time you do that?"

Lily smiled serenely, "Then my dear husband, you are not my husband if you do not fear me."

At that statement, they both looked at each other. Somehow it felt like they had just repeated their actions. A question popped into their minds; dejavu?

A phoenix continued to chuckle.

* * *

Alex quickly gobbled through his meal and decided to enter his name before it was too late. He quickly dropped his name into the goblet and briskly walked out of the hall; beyond relieved he was out of the squabble of students. Of course, a pink-haired Auror had to _just_ follow him. Bugger.

* * *

The day went by as normally as it could. Except Alex had to endure the stares and whispers in the hall... Damn those Hogwarts wards. If it weren't for those famed wards, he would be flaming himself instead of briskly walking in the halls. Much better way to travel in the first place anyways. Alex shook his head as he walked into the Great Hall. He braced himself for the upcoming confrontation of stares. Yes, Alex, fearless of men who pointed a knife at his throat was scared of people staring at him. Very mature of you Alex…

Contrary to Alex's expectations, he was not confronted by stares. Well, not as many as the morning. Fortunately, the Goblet of Fire was much more interesting than him at the moment. He took a seat next to Daniel, who was chatting animatedly with Ron about the Firebolt X. Still? Alex felt sort of proud that it still struck Daniel with awe. A small voice crept into his mind urging Alex to tell Daniel. But he quickly repressed it and focused on the meal in front of him. Well, as much as he could without taking a glance at the pink-haired Auror next to him. Damn, why does she need to be in the picture all day and night?

The headmaster spoke about something, but he tuned it out. What's the point? Yeah, yeah, greatness and goodness galore, be careful, it's dangerous, you might lose your limbs,… yes, we get the point, it might kill you. Now on with the names! It wasn't long before a name was called out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is…. VIKTOR KRUM!"

Alex politely clapped for his friend as Viktor stood up and walked to the room designated for briefing the champions.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…. FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Again, Alex clapped for polite reasons.

"And lastly, the champion for Hogwarts is…. ALEX GROZA!"

Alex grinned in triumph; no mere seventh year who could only let fly some stunners was going to beat him. And well, it rang true to the cup right?

Alex stood up and walked to the room with the majority of the Hogwarts contingent clapping for him. He entered the room and nodded at the other two champions, or rather, just one champion as he knew the other one.

Alex lightly punched Viktor in the arm and spoke his native language, "Seems like we're stuck to each other by the hip eh?"

Viktor lightly smiled, "It will be a pleasure competing against you Mr. Groza."

Alex punched Viktor again, who punched back, "Whatever Viktor, and no mister! I'm years younger than you after all, so shouldn't you be called mister?"

Viktor waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, how about greeting that champion sitting over there?"

Alex nodded, "We aren't being exactly respectful to our fellow champion by speaking a foreign language right?"

Viktor rolled his eyes, "I think it's painfully obvious."

Alex smiled at the silver-haired champion that they had not spoken to. He heard that the Beauxbatons were French. It was a good thing he had taken a crash-course in French. Not that he excelled at it, but it was passable, "Hello, my name is Alex Groza. This Russian asshole right here is Viktor Krum. Don't worry, he can actually talk, but he doesn't want a giant fanclub following his every footstep."

The silver-haired champion slightly gasped at the French Alex spoke. Didn't he just speak Russian? That's interesting… The silver-haired champion smiled alluringly at both Alex and Viktor and sent a wave of allure at them. She was going to find out how much her adversaries were made out of. Alex meanwhile realized what was going on. Damn it… she's a Veela. Alright, she was beautiful, but it's not the same as Tonks alright? Alex thought that Veela were perfect, too damn perfect... Actually, it's the scarily and freakily too perfect part that made Alex instantly turned off from Veela. Wait, when did he categorize Tonks as someone better than a Veela? Alex cleared his mind and took a deep breath, somehow the thought of her was extremely overpowering... Thank goodness he somehow was impervious to Veela allure unlike that Longbottom. Totally undignified representation of the male race; gives the males a bad reputation. So much for the pureblood greatness…

Viktor meanwhile was caught off guard. Alex smirked; a Viktor that was entranced? Very un-Viktorish. Alex decided he was not going to spoil the introduction with the third champion, which involved Alex conjuring a bucket of ice cold water and splashing it down on Viktor as the perfect solution. A shivering and soaking wet Viktor glared in slight anger at Alex, who simply smirked back.

Viktor spat at Alex and spoke in Russian, "Did you have to do that?"

Alex shrugged and replied in Russian also, "Did you have to take a trip to Veelaville? Not exactly top form for introductions I believe."

Viktor pondered that for a moment, "Touche. Now how about drying my clothing? It's freezing my balls off. And seriously, Veelaville?"

Alex pointed at the wand Viktor was holding, "Do it yourself. I recall that you are wizard Mr. Krum. And if you can't, I'm sorry that I'm going to need to make a grave for your manhood. And yeah, you know, the land of the alluring Veela and the word village, so Vellaville, right?"

Viktor quickly dried himself and glared again at Alex, "Hey! I'm not that old! And I was not in Vellaville or whatever!"

Alex smiled charmingly, "Feeling is mutual now? And don't deny that glossy-eyed look you had earlier."

Viktor continued to glare and shook his head; damn you Alex!

Alex then looked back at the silver-haired Veela champion and switched to French, "So, after dear Vicky-poo here has shaken himself from dreams of you, what is your name?"

If Viktor could understand French, he would have decided that Alex was a good hexing bag at that moment. Unfortunately, he hadn't a clue.

The witch smiled slightly at Alex; thank goodness he wasn't one of those stricken boys, "My name is Fleur Delacour and as you know, a student of Beauxbatons. Judging your lack of response to my allure and waking Viktor, you know I'm a Veela?"

Alex pointed at her accusingly, "Duh! Why else was poor Vicky-poo acting like a slobbering wretch for a second there?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at that, "What about you Alex?"

Alex shook his head, "Nope, not a single thing, though I did enjoy a free show of how you made yourself much more how do you say it… attractive in certain feminine parts like your chest?"

Before Fleur could reply, the door opened to let forth a flustered and triumphant looking Neville Longbottom.

Viktor was the one to speak out the question on the minds of the champions in the room, "WHAT VE VLOODY HELL IS VE DOING HERE?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Viktor, "Seriously Viktor?"

Viktor shrugged and replied in Russian, "Don't tell me that is not on your mind."

Alex discreetly pointed at the group of headmasters and the organizers of the tournament squabbling about the impossibility of the fourth champion, "Alright, I admit that's on my mind, but do you notice we got so many people who would eagerly use that against you or us for the matter? Actually, the way you said bloody hell might make you even more appealing to your fanclub. How about-"

Viktor violently shook his head, "Alright Alex! No need to threaten me! I'll just shut up and not say anything."

Alex smirked, "Good boy."

Viktor muttered, "Asshole."

Alex smiled at that, yep, things were normal for the moment. Except for the fourth champion in the room, the still squabbling group of organizers and headmasters, and a crowd of reporters. Reporters…reporters... oh shit. No, no, no!

"Gather around champions, gather!"

Alex never thought those four words could spell doom for him. Actually, doom was spelled in four letters… coincidence? Hell no.

* * *

Alex was positively peeved when he got out of the champion's room. He was especially seething at that Rita Skitabitch or something like that. Reporters like her are so damn nosy and privacy intruding prudes! He quickly stormed to the boy's dormitories and flamed himself back home. Of course, he waited for Tonks to hold onto him before he flamed back.

Tonks was saw the change in mood Alex had and sighed. Not again! How in Merlin's name could he always go back to that stoic rock he was nearly all the time? She tried being in that state for a minute and she felt positively dead, let alone a couple minutes! Leave it to Alex to do something not normal. Tonks sat on the patio, ever watching the sixteen-year old emerald-eyed boy who had lost himself into the surroundings.

Alex quietly sat on the patio and immersed himself into the surroundings. He had enlisted to be Hogwarts champion to get out of the boring cycle he was in now. Alex at this point felt he should have put some more thought into it. Now he was going to deal with reporters, the school gawking at him for being champion, and who knows what more? Oh well, what's done is done.

Tonks of course had to break the silence, "I know who sent the broom."

Alex continued staring into space, "And pray thee Nymphadora, who is this mysterious person?"

Tonks kicked at Alex's shin, but he avoided it, "I know it's you. Why else would there be a Firebolt X on top of your bed? Not to mention, I do know that someone had acquired two of them and until now, I didn't figure it out until I saw Daniel's broom arrive and the other day when I went into your room and saw the exact same broom hung above your bed. So if there's only one person who acquired two Firebolt X's and you happen to have one and Daniel "mysteriously" had one sent to him, I am willing to bet a mountain of galleons that you are the sender. And by the way, it's Tonks."

Alex sighed, "Yeah, it's me."

Tonks smiled, "That's really sweet of you to do that, you know that right?"

"Of course. Why else would I do that?"

Tonks made a feign look of horror, "Oh Merlin! Dear Alex here is experiencing a new emotion; caring for others! What's next?"

Alex lightly punched Tonks in the arm, "Whatever Tonks, wouldn't you do that for your brother?"

"Hell no! I would have gotten the money out of the broom!"

Alex smirked, "To fund a shopping spree? That's awfully selfish of you Nymphadora."

Alex avoided a curse that he really did not want to know, "Of course, what else would you do with a mountain of galleons? And it's Tonks!"

Alex and Tonks talked about things of no consequence for an hour and decided that an early sleep was going to be a good idea. Alex used the name-that-must-not-be-used a couple times, but Tonks let it slip for the moment; she'll get him back.

Alex walked to his bedroom, but before he could, a heavy weight slammed into him, making him fall flat onto the ground and pink hair completely covered his vision. He rolled his eyes; who else would do that?

"Tonks, seriously? Your be-"

Alex couldn't finish as a pair of lips slammed into his.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. So how was it? Always feel free to drop a review :P**

**Thanks you gals/guys for the reviews and the support!  
**

**Oh yeah... see you guys sometime in the middle of next week.**


	9. Chap 7 - Wands

**A/N: Alright, a quick note. My friend said that I should at least keep ownership of the plot, so here it is. I own the plot.**

**BUT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE.**

**If there's something wrong let me know...**

* * *

Alex quickly strolled out of the boy's dormitories to the Great Hall to be met with perfectly normal acting students. Yes! Alex was doing a mini-jig inside; hey wait a second, when did he do a jig? Damn that Auror… Anyways, Alex sat in his usual spot and found that Daniel and Ron were still talking about the Firebolt X. Tonks was busy talking about something that Alex didn't bother to listen, Hermione was pouring over a book, and he was as normal as he can be. Great, looks like nothing much to note this morning besides James Potter having a very noticeable handprint on his face. Ouch… Alex felt sorry for him.

Daniel was impatient. Extremely impatient at this point. He didn't bring the broom with him today, but he couldn't wait until he could fly again with the Firebolt X. When he thought of flying, it's not the gentle sweeps and curves his Nimbus could do. No, we was thinking of the suicide like dives, the extreme bursts of acceleration, and the wind constantly howling at him as if it wanted him to slow down. He smiled when he remembered the day before.

* * *

_Daniel beamed at his parents and brought his newfound broom along when he entered the DADA classroom._

_"Hey Dad! Look what I got today!"_

_James smiled at his son, but inwardly gasped for two reasons. One, it's the bloody Firebolt X! Two, his wife was so going to kill him if Daniel was going to ride that broom._

_Lily smiled too and hugged Daniel, "Aww… how sweet. Look James, Daniel got a… F…i…r…e…"_

_James counted in his mind. Three…two…one…_

_"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME JAMES?! WE ARE NOT ALLOWING OUR SON TO RIDE THIS DANGEROUS AND DEADLY BROOM. PERIOD!"_

_James immediately quailed at her glare and intensity and his voice raised an octave, "O-OF"_

_Daniel made a puppy-dog face, stuck his bottom lip out, and made his eyes shine, "Come on mum! Please! I want to try it just once!"_

_Lily continued glaring at James for a minute and then said, "James, if Daniel comes back with as much as a little scratch on him, you are dead. Understood?"_

_James hurriedly nodded, "Of course Lil's, he won't come back with a scratch!" _

_Turns out Daniel found the broom to be too quick for him on the first try, earning him a couple scratches on his knees when he crash landed. His next try went better and the one after was smooth. Of course, his mother was there the entire time. At the end, Daniel heard a loud slapping noise and some scream that sounded suspiciously like, "I told you James! Not a single scratch on him!" Daniel silently chuckled; he wondered who was in control some times. The Auror or the witch?_

* * *

Alex found the rest of the day to be… boring. Define the definition of boredom. Alex found that the definition of boredom was more interesting than boredom itself today. But he was going to survive this for another couple months. Hey! There's the Triwizard Tournament right? Yeah, but there's only three trials… and like two hundred something days in between. Alex found himself wondering why he kept arguing with himself; he made the decision, so deal with it. Right, so what about a visit to an old friend?

Alex as normal walked up the stairs of the boy's dormitories and Tonks followed. Instead of flaming them back to his home, he asked Tonks, "Do you think you can bunk in your dorm today?"

Tonks replied, "Why? So that you won't embarrass yourself like this morning?"

Alex shook his head at that, "No, it's not because of that. It's that… I got some things to deal with."

Tonks was not moved, "Like what? Needing to deal with personal needs because of this morning?"

Alex sighed, "It's complicated, alright? I promise I'll let you know tomorrow. And I'm not a perverted teen for the matter."

Tonks just _had_ to pout, "Oh come on Alex! At least can I still sleep over? I won't bug you."

Alex's fortitude crumbled at her cute-puppy face. Hey, it's not his fault! She's the one that's doing that insanely cute look that Alex couldn't resist! And when did he start thinking about a cute look? Alex ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, just don't disturb me ok?"

Tonks of course nodded.

Alex flamed himself out of the dormitories and appeared at his home. He quickly made a trip to the study; he had something very important to do. He made sure the room was securely locked and smirked; a blonde Pureblood was going to get a letter from him today. Personally delivered too.

Lucius Malfoy was not in a good mood. One, he had somehow lost favor with his Lord. Why would Severus be in charge of something even he doesn't know? Two, those cronies at the bar he had hired had bloody disappeared! He gave them the portkeys and they all looked ready to do the job. But now, days and days have passed and there's no sign of them. Or the girl for the matter. Well, Draco told him the girl was actually saved by this Alex Groza and that she's still at Hogwarts. Now that was the pinnacle of his foul mood. Damn him! If it wasn't for him, Lucius would probably be in very good standing with his Lord. But no, Alex had to kill some vital members of the inner circle and now Lucius was working his ass off in an attempt to fix the problem. Apparently, it hasn't worked as his Lord is not giving him anything of note to do lately or giving him a promotion.

The thoughts of Lucius Malfoy were interrupted by a big black bird that flew into his office. Or as what Lucius could describe something with a pair of wings that was looked awfully strange. After scrutinizing the bird, Lucius found it looked something akin to a phoenix… except who has heard of a black phoenix? Nah, probably one of those weird defected mudblood owls he thought. He took the letter from the leg from the bird-thing and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ It has come to my attention for some time now that you have some "disagreements" with me as of the late. I have been keeping an eye on your son and he is doing no better than his father. Alright, that's not the point of my letter. _

_Don't get all cozy because Fudge is wrapped around your finger Mr. Malfoy; remember that the Ministry can simply tell me to make you disappear one of these days; I would gladly do it for no pay. And you know what? Dear Fudge can do nothing about it; not even if you transfer your whole estate to him, lick or kiss his ass, or prostrate to him like he's Merlin incarnate. Oh, and if Voldemort, oh dear me, I forgot that's a forbidden name, I must apologize for the slip up. Ahem. Oh, and if the **Dark Lord** comes back on of these days, you might find yourself right next to the Carrows; I will make sure of it._

_Now, that's not the exact reason why I am writing to you Mr. Malfoy. The reason I am writing to you is about a certain contract you had with thirteen men you hired at a pub in Knockturn Alley. Seriously Mr. Malfoy? A quarter of a million galleons for a girl? I mean, couldn't you have tried to kidnap her yourself and do whatever the hell you want? Aren't you an inner-circle Death Eater? But no, dear Icklefoy had to hid behind a pair of trousers and send out some minions to do the work. Let me tell you right now Mr. Malfoy; a pair of trousers don't conceal you very well at all if you haven't learned that yet. _

_To be blunt to the point, I have always reserved a spot for you on my list for me to hunt you down. Now, I have a reason for you to be on the top of it. Actually, it doesn't matter; knowing you, you're going to end up dead anyways; by my hand or your master one of these days. Either way, it's sometime soon or sometime down the road. Funny fact of life? Indeed Mr. Malfoy. I would watch your back if I were you, although being a back-stabbing asshole yourself would probably mean you are already some sort of paranoid git. Maybe I need to let Mad-eye know he's going to lose in the Most-Paranoid Wizard Prize this year._

_By the way, I bid ye a very good and long rest._

_Signed by: PHNX _

_Oh yeah, one more thing, your hair is going to disappear and you will feel the pain of twelve reductos about ahh… right now. And this letter will turn into nothingness so you can't go crying to Fudgy-poo to dispose of me and your memory will be toasted also. Another good and long rest to ye. _

Lucius' eyes widened and he promptly writhed on the ground, bald and in extreme agony clutching nothing but ashes in his hands; the letter having been incinerated. The black phoenix had flamed himself away, satisfied that his work was done.

* * *

Alex felt relaxed after he finished delivering the letter; he was going to make sure this Malfoy wasn't going to do that stint again. Money can talk, but actions can, no cross out the can, WILL make things walk. Now what was the other order of business? Before he could give it much thought, a slight explosion rocked through the home.

Alex ran out of the study to find a that quite a lot of the home was blackened. Except for his bedroom, a living room, and the kitchen, the rest of the house was quite blackened. He heard a trill and faced a nervously-shuffling Charles.

Alex heard a voice in his mind, "Sorry master, I uh accidentally set off something in the potions lab and uh… you see the result."

Alex face-palmed, "Are you serious Charles? What did I tell you?"

By then, Tonks walked in, "Hey Tonks."

Tonks nodded, "Hi Alex… what happened?"

Alex shook his head, "Ask Charles. Apparently he set something off in the potions lab."

Tonks questioned, "You have a potions lab?"

Alex replied, "Yep, just in case I need something that the stores don't have or if I feel like it. Or in this case… causing a mess."

Tonks pointed at the bedroom that she had originally stayed in, "Now what? The bedroom I was in is toast. Literally."

Alex finally realized that at that moment. He looked at Charles, "Can you fix that now?"

Charles huffed, "What? I'm a noble phoenix, not a wonder maid."

Alex sighed, "Noble phoenixes don't torch a house Charles. Now what do I do?"

Charles replied, "Easy. Share your bed."

Alex of course was irked by that, "Are you serious Charles? You know how wrong that is?"

Charles innocently shook his little head, "Nope, not at all master. I recall that human couples share the same bed."

Alex lightly cuffed the phoenix, "Right-o there Charles. We ARE NOT a couple. That's the main thing different. And for the love of Merlin, it's Alex! Master sounds so… medieval."

Charles glared at Alex, "Fine! You don't want my advice **_master_**, then deal with this yourself."

Charles flamed away, leaving Alex slightly fuming. That… that bird-brat! He made a mess and now Alex has to take any repercussions… how sweet of the phoenix. He turned to Tonks and said, "You can use my bed. I'll take one of these couches."

Tonks shook her head, "Nope, not going to cut mister. Take Charles' advice and share the bed."

Alex didn't listen to Tonks and trooped to his room and started to get a pillow and a blanket. Before he could grab a pillow, a weight slammed into him and he was pinned onto his own bed.

Tonks whispered into Alex's ear, "Now you are not going to sleep on a couch mister. You are either to sleep on the bed or I will hex you until you do. So which one will you pick?"

Alex sighed, "Alright."

Tonks smiled, "Good to know we both agree on something."

"It's not like I have a choice you know."

"Ah… but I recall you are a hitwizard Alex."

Alex shook his head and tucked himself in at the edge of the bed, well away from Tonks. He inwardly smirked; Charles collaborating with Tonks? It's not like he didn't notice that there was evidence of a fire, but there's no smoke. Now who's heard of that? And Charles refusing to clean the mess up even though with a flick of his wing things will be normal? Now, that's definitely something strange. Oh well, he didn't care about that right now; he just hoped the land of dreams would be better. But his dreams weren't any better either.

_Alex was frozen… completely frozen; his body refused to cooperate and his mind ground to a halt. All he could feel was the weight of the pink-haired Auror on top of him. Pink hair obscured his vision, but he could feel her lips smashed into his. Now that feeling was something Alex found he didn't need to see to know; he could feel it. He could feel-_

_Tonks abruptly lifted herself up, a little red-faced from the effort, "Now that's for calling me Nymphadora."_

_Alex at first was still dazed, but quickly retorted, "Now is that so? If that's what it takes for a kiss, I think I'll keep calling you Nymphadora. And come on; it was only ten seconds!"_

_Tonks lifted an eyebrow, "Whoa Alex, I didn't take you as someone who liked a snog. I thought-"_

_Alex didn't need a second prompting and quickly captured his lips onto hers. He didn't care what he used to think; he only did what he was urged to do. And what his urges were right now was to smother the breath out of Tonks. Or attempt to for the matter. Alex felt something in him surge in him for some reason. Something he never felt before and felt something perk-_

Alex immediately opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was NOT going to revisit that extremely awkward moment when Tonks found that he was uh… more than just kissing and it wasn't his fault. Especially a part of your body that when it's reacted you cannot control…

Alex shook his head and went back to sleep. Must be some late hormones kicking in.

* * *

Alex found the days that passed between the day he was selected as champion to the day that that ceremony of what's the name again? The Weighing of the Wands? Yeah, something like that. Alex found himself meeting his fellow champions again. He smirked at Viktor, curtly nodded at Fleur, and didn't react to the presence of Longbottom. Alex saw that the Pureblood was a sneering brat; Alex found that he was actually much less tolerable than the Malfoy. Yes, the ones that sent some wands for hire after Tonks. Alex found the Malfoy's to be actually slightly more tolerable than Longbottom. At least they were versed in the arts of public acting. Now behind that façade of course, that's a totally different story, but Alex didn't need to dig his nose to know what's behind those masks they wear.

Alex waited… and waited. Finally, the headmasters, Ollivander, some of the organizers and… that Rita. Alex made a definite mental note to see if he could undermine that prude one of these days. She's too nosy and knows way more than what she lets forth. She must have something up her sleeve… Alex decided he would figure it out later, but he had a feeling it would get her out of his hair.

Alex didn't really pay attention to all the talk around him; it was pointless. Oh hey! Hi there! Long time no see! Alex scowled at these statements; all a damn façade to seem so nice and noble. Damn pitless and cruel innards some of those people have despite such a charming exterior, something life had handed to him. Little did Alex know, he was actually partially right, but he didn't know it at that point; he was just suspicious of the people he didn't know.

_Alex shook his head as he checked his surroundings. He was in the middle of a bustling street it seems in some part of wizarding Britain. The thing that was strange was that the men and women around him walked with an air of business and haste; there was no small talk or conversations. Gruff yes's and no's were heard and exchanges of money, but that was all. It seemed like society had its voice box changed to a monotonous yes and no with a clink of coins following a yes. Alex quickly strolled down the street, eager to get out of this stuffy, unbearable, and dark atmosphere. Before he could go a few steps, a man leapt from the shadows and stuck his hand out, "Well hello there little kid! You shouldn't be here you know; Knockturn Alley is a very bad place to be around kid. If you are lost, I can help you get back to Diagon Alley. Name is Ryan, yours?"_

_Alex shrugged, "Nice to meet you Ryan, name is Alex." _

_Alex briefly shook the man's hand and Ryan spoke, "So you need help? I need to go back to Diagon anyways."_

_Alex nodded and followed this Ryan guy. Before he could get a block or so away from the start, Alex had a sneaking suspicion this guy had an ulterior motive. Why were the streets starting to get darker and darker? And why were the people around here even more secretive than the previous ones? _

_Ryan, out of the blue, said, "I'll be right back Alex, need to get something."_

_Alex didn't need to wait for long before he got his answer to his quandary._

_A couple of hooded men walked to him with Ryan in the lead, "Sorry Alex."_

_Alex knew that he had been tricked, but why? Alright, his wand was practically irreplaceable, but that wouldn't signify… slavers. That was the only reason why they_ would_ be interested in him. At that thought, his anger started to boil. No one was going to try to control him. A pair of Voldemort's followers were enough on the plate. He was NOT going to tolerate being a slave._

_Alex grinned and fingered his wand, "Do you care for some advice gentlemen?"_

_The men looked at each other and chuckled, "This boy has some nerve. Definitely going to fetch a price."_

_Alex pointed at the ground and uttered a Reducto. Blasting a sizeable hole on the street, Alex continued to grin, "This mere "boy" isn't going to go with you. Not at all gentlemen, not at all."_

_The men quickly stopped their playing and started firing random but nonlethal hexes at him. Before they knew what happened, one of their compatriots fell to the ground with a giant hole in his chest._

Alex shook himself from the memory. Nah, he admitted it's not likely here, but he's still wary of obviously too friendly people like that Crouch or that Bagman guy that he never met. Of course, Tonks is completely another thing… wait how did she pop up? He cleared his mind; no he couldn't look like a phased out fool while there were people here _especially_ that Rita. She would be feasting on anything he did like a vulture or any one for the matter. Don't want that happening at all.

After some time, they started to calm down and Ollivander looked eager to start the ceremony, "Now which one of you would like to be the first?"

A pause followed that and Viktor stood up, "I vill."

He walked over to the grizzled old wandmaker, handed the wand over and waited.

Ollivander gingerly picked the wand up and closely scrutinized it, "Ahh… 10 1/4 inches hornbeam… with a dragon hearstring core… A creation from Gregorovitch as usual; rigid and strong; good for duels… not as good for the finer points of magic, but that will not hamper you Mr. Krum, not at all...

Ollivander pointed the wand at a toothpick on his table and transfigured it into a mini-gryffin. He nodded approvingly and handed Viktor his wand back.

"Good, next?"

Fleur walked up to the wandmaker and handed him her wand.

The wandmaker again gingerly held it and scrutinized the wand he was given, "Hmm… interesting. This is not a creation of mine nor ones that I know Miss Delacour."

Fleur replied, "It was made when I was young."

Ollivander nodded and continued, "Nine 1/2 inches… Veela hair core. Very interesting choice of core indeed. Veela hair requires a strong vessel to contain… The creator of this wand is very skilled at his craft to make your wand with a strand of Veela hair. Your maintenance is impeccable Miss Delacour, I suggest you keep at it.

The wandmaker then pointed the wand at the ceiling and made the room rain with flowers. He nodded approvingly and handed Fleur her wand back.

"Good, next please."

Alex simply sat back and waited. Neville gave a furtive glance at Alex and then walked over to the wandmaker and handed over his wand.

The wandmaker again did this thing, "Hmm… I remember this wand very well, I remember the very day I finished this one. Eleven inches… holly wood and phoenix core, nice and supple. One of my very own creations; one of the twin wands that told of power…

Ollivander looked disapprovingly at Neville, clearly slightly miffed at the abuse of his creation, "Now I see that you have been slacking off on your maintenance Mr. Longbottom. I suggest that you should maintain it in order for it to serve you well and for a long time."

The wandmaker pointed the wand at the wall and a loud bang was heard. He nodded approvingly and handed Neville his wand back.

"Now, the last champion please."

Alex walked up to the wandmaker and handed him the wand… or rather, his second wand.

The wandmaker's eyes shot up immediately, "Oh my… how unexpected Mr. Groza. I did not recall you acquiring a wand from my shop. No, this is not my work… nor is this anyone else's work that I can think of. Twelve inches… elder wood. Very interesting choice of wood… Twin phoenix cores… A very unique and powerful wand you hold Mr. Groza. I expect that this was a custom wand?"

Alex nodded, "Indeed Mr. Ollivander."

The wandmaker looked at Alex, "Could I hold it for a little longer?"

Alex nodded again. He could hear the wandmaker muttering constantly and examining every single detail on the wand. If Alex could read minds, he swore he would probably be seeing an old man waltzing in ecstasy at the wand in his hand.

A voice emanated in his mind, "It is true **_master_**; the old man is-"

Actually, forget that please. Alex forgot about mind-reading phoenixes… especially Charles.

The wandmaker looked back again to Alex, "I myself have not been able to furnish any wands with elder wood so far. Would you mind to impart on the maker of this wand? I would be delighted to be in touch with him or her one of these days."

Alex smirked, "It would not be anyone you would know of Mr. Ollivander."

The wandmaker replied, "It does not need to be anyone I know of Mr. Groza. Simply give me the name and that will be sufficient."

Alex pretended to ponder for a moment, "Let me remember… ahh… sorry Mr. Ollivander, I don't recall the person who created my wand."

The wandmaker pressed, "Certainly could you remember at least where you got it from?"

Alex again pretended to mull over the questions, "Hmm… I think it's in Montana or something like that."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow, "Montana? I don't recall a country of that name."

Alex shrugged, "Knowledge has been imparted Mr. Ollivander. Actually, there was no wandmaker that made my wand; I made it."

Ollivander held a small smile, "Impressive Mr. Groza. I have attempted to create wands out of elder wood, but I could find no suitable core. Could you do an old man a favor by asking how you made yours Mr. Groza?"

Alex smirked and showed his hand that had its glamours lifted, "It took a lot of time, effort, and almost my hand."

Ollivander smiled, "Ah, the dangers of the art. But as you know, I will not shirk from a challenge because I fear I could lose my hand Mr. Groza."

Alex shook his head, "Sorry Mr. Ollivander, trade secret."

Ollivander continued to smile, "I expected no less of you Mr. Groza. It was an honor to examine your wand."

Alex smiled back, "I could donate though two phoenix feathers for you to experiment with. I will supply you the elder wood also. My only request is that if it is successful for me to acquire it. The price won't matter."

Ollivander immediately beamed at Alex, "You have made an old man feel like he is in his youth again Alex. For that, I am grateful. As for the phoenix feathers, convey my thanks to the phoenix."

Alex nodded, "Don't thank me Mr. Ollivander; consider this as another opportunity to have a challenge in your craft."

Ollivander raised his wand as if to let forth some magic and looked questioningly at Alex. Alex nodded an affirmative. Ollivander pointed the wand at the ceiling and it made no noticeable action to the observers. Ollivander continued to smile, "Mr. Groza, your wandmaking skills are excellent, maybe excelling beyond some of my own crafts. Again, it was an honor to examine your wand Mr. Groza."

Alex accepted the wand from Ollivander and walked to the other champions for a group picture. Urgh… why Rita? Meanwhile, a pair of blue eyes twinkled madly; another elder wand? The owner of the pair of blue eyes continued to ponder about this Alex Groza; he was surely a wildcard. If the owner of the pair of blue eyes knew that Alex owned a much rarer and magic-defying wand, he would have fainted from the sheer thinking.

* * *

Alex quickly walked out and headed towards the Great Hall to tuck himself in for dinner. He slid into his usual spot and waited for the food to appear.

Tonks asked first, "So what did they make you do?"

Alex replied, "Ollivander just twirled my wand and made sure it worked."

Tonks looked slightly skeptical, "That's it? There's no actual weighing of the wands? There's-"

Alex stopped her, "Yes Tonks, the only thing that happened was an examination of the wands and testing to see if they worked. That's all that mainly happened."

Tonks still looked skeptical but shrugged, "Whatever."

Alex turned to Daniel, "So how's your day going?"

Daniel beamed, "Bloody brilliant! IgottoridetheFireboltXyesterdayagainandIcan'tevene xplainhowfriggin'fastthatbeastcangodespiteridingit fivetimesalready!"

Alex smirked, "Woah there Daniel, you can slow down you know. You're not on the broom and we're in the Great Hall. No need to rush it!"

Daniel sheepishly nodded and sighed, "Yeah… it's to keep my mind of the OWLS. I can't believe these OWLS are so hard; they're pounding me out."

Hermione next to him remarked over a textbook, "You better not slack off Daniel. I'll check your practice test for DADA later."

Daniel pointed at her, "See Alex? Exactly the reason why the OWLS are going to pound me out."

Ron agreed, "Definitely, these bloody OWLS are kicking the shite out of us."

Hermione meanwhile persisted her side, "No they're not! It's…"

Alex sighed and smiled, things were normal. And if it's how it's going to be for the time being, Alex wasn't going to mind. Except for some strange aroma he smelled from Tonks' direction. No… it's not her scent or anything like that. Alex sniffed and after a few moments, his eyes widened. Amorentia?! Someone must have bribed the elves! Tonks was luckily conversing with some girl next to her at the time, so Alex quickly swapped goblets. Alex was relieved when he did it without her noticing.

Tonks took a sip from the new goblet and looked at it strangely, "Hmm… I swear I had pumpkin juice; not water…"

Alex nearly groaned aloud. He was going to consume his swapped goblet laced with Amortentia before Tonks could find out. He chugged the entire goblet; pumpkin juice slightly dribbled from his mouth and created an orange colored mustache.

Tonks raised an eyebrow at his behavior, "Are you alright Alex?"

Alex took a gulp of air as he finished the goblet, "Never better Tonks!"

The more pressing matter in Alex's mind was who managed to bribe, coerce, or force a house elf to let the contaminated goblet through. It had to be someone who knew where the kitchens were. That scratches off many people in the hall. It had to be someone who had the skill to brew the potion; it is tightly controlled by the Ministry. Or it had to be someone with deep pockets or knowing a black-market. All of these options pointed at someone with power, money or knowledge, or quite possibly, all of the above. That automatically made 99% of the occupants in the hall out of the question. Alex was disturbed by the fact that Tonks was targeted _again_. What's up with the world anyways?

* * *

A red-headed girl sitting next to Tonks lightly tapped her shoulder, "Psst… can I talk to you?"

Tonks turned her head around and shrugged, "Sure."

The girl replied, "I think we've met before, but I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. And you are apparently Tonks, right?"

Tonks nodded, "Right-o there missy. Now what were you going to ask?"

Ginny took a glance Tonks' head, "Uh… do you know if Daniel is going out with anybody right now?"

Tonks looked incredulously at Ginny, "Are you serious? I don't know much about him."

Ginny sighed, "Oh… I thought you did."

Tonks at that moment noticed something odd. Why did Alex just switch goblets? She shrugged the thought off and continued talking.

* * *

Alex found the rest of the meal to be without incident and quickly walked to the Gryffindor tower with Tonks following. As usual, when he got into the boy's dormitories, he flamed them both back to his home.

Alex gestured at Tonks to sit down on the patio. He then sat himself on the patio and started, "Do you owe someone or some people anything Tonks?"

Tonks was sort of miffed by the question. Who would ask that kind of question anyways on a clear day like this? "What do you mean Alex? I don't gamble or bet."

Alex replied, "I'm not kidding Tonks. Do you owe anybody anything?"

Tonks shook her head, "Nope. Never had; never will. Does this have to do with that goblet switching thing you did at dinner?"

Alex was straight-faced, "Sort of."

Tonks waggled a finger at Alex, "Now explain mister why you swapped my perfectly fine goblet of pumpkin juice for that yucky plain clear water and hogging all of my precious pumpkin juice?"

Alex sighed, "Your pumpkin juice was laced with Amortentia."

Tonks immediately went serious, "You are not kidding Alex?"

Alex shook his head, "Nope. I'm positive that somehow your goblet was laced with Amortentia."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at that, "Now how are you not affected mister?"

Alex pointed at this arm, "Basilisk venom, remember?"

Tonks' mouth was the shape of an o,"Oh… right. I totally forgot."

Alex shrugged, "Anyways, knowing that you're an Auror, I suggest that you should test you food and water from now on and watch you back."

Tonks groaned, "Are you serious Alex?"

Alex grimaced, "Yes, I know it'll be tedious Tonks, but it'll be worth it."

Tonks shook her head, "It's not just that. I don't want to become a Mad-eye Moody reincarnate. I'm bleeding twenty-three, not seventy-three!"

Alex slightly smiled at that, "Don't worry, you're not missing an eye or using a crutch. You're just going to be cautious."

Tonks snorted at that, "Paranoid is the better term."

Alex raised his hands up in exasperation, "Whatever, it's your back, not mine. I'm going to hit the bed early today."

Tonks nodded, "I'll be in there in a few."

Alex stopped in his tracks, dreading what he thought it was, "I recall that Charles fixed your room a couple days ago."

Tonks replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Yes Alex, I know that, but it got trashed AGAIN."

Alex had a feeling something didn't add up for sure. He was going to interrogate Charles sometime soon. That rascal… Alex sometimes wondered who was the more mature one out of the relationship; himself or Charles?

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, this chapter was harder to make than the rest. Sorry for the terrible wand weighing scene, I totally had nothing on mind :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading (123 follows? Weird coincidence... but thanks of course!) and your support. Could you do me a favor and drop five reviews for this chapter? That would be awesome!**

**Expect the next update in a couple days; it'll be a short chapter.  
**

**(Someone knocks on my bedroom door) CRAP! Lawyers at my door! Gotta run! Burn the computer!**

**Nah... just kidding. But seriously, if my disclaimer doesn't sound right, let me know. Don't want the story flagged for removal right?**


	10. Chap 8 - Know the First Task

Another day went by normally for Alex; he went in and out of classes, turned in work and got more work in return, and there was no trouble on the horizon. Under his eye, Daniel and his friends had no problems thus far.

Alex was about to walk back into the Gryffindor tower when a voice in his mind said, "Master, I have important news for you."

Who else would say master? Even Augustus knew not to say that. Well, he's usually pretty stoic, so it doesn't matter then...

Alex questioned Charles, "And what may that be Charles?"

Charles replied, "Augustus has found a rather interesting development in the forest."

Alex waited for the other shoe to drop.

Charles continued, "There are dragons in the forest."

Alex thought out loud, "Hmm… dragons in the forest. What may they be there hmm…?"

Charles added, "The gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid was there and so was the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime."

Alex continued thinking. What was Hogwarts' gamekeeper and the headmistress of Beaxbatons doing in the Forbidden Forest? No, they're not dating… Alex concluded that it must have to do something with the dragons. But what were the dragons there for?

Alex asked Charles, "Did you managed to see what they were thinking?"

Charles shook his head, "I don't invade other minds without warning master."

Alex groaned, "Charles… when the time we need to utilize your mind-reading skills you claim it's for the sake of morality. But when we don't need it, you read minds for your enjoyment. How fair is that?"

Charles trilled, "That's the point _master_."

Alex groaned again, "And call me Alex for Merlin's sake; master is derogatory!"

Charles shook his head, "Sorry **_master_**, I can't do that." and flamed away.

Alex was standing by himself in the halls of Hogwarts. Finding himself rather exposed and probably looking a lunatic screaming at the wall, Alex decided to start moving. Alex concentrated on the forest and flamed himself there.

* * *

Alex walked through the forest having no real sense of where to go. He was simply heading to the direction where the smoke and fire were coming from. Alex lightly stepped on the ground, trying to make himself as silent as possible. Duh! Alex put silencing charms on his feet and disillusioned himself; he should have done that in the first place. Alex then continued towards the direction Alex thought would house these dragons. He got his answer very soon when a roar punctuated the silence in the forest and a jet of flame burst over the treetops. Alex confirmed to himself that indeed there were dragons here. But why? Why would there be dragons so close to Hogwarts? It must be something along the lines of the Triwizard Tournament; if it wasn't, why was Hagrid and the headmistress of Beauxbatons doing here?

Alex continued walking, ever so cautious of his surroundings. He didn't want to live this long to be turned to some fried snack. Alex finally approached the enclosures and noticed a couple men milling about including one red-headed one he noticed. Probably just to make sure the dragons weren't going anywhere Alex thought. Ah… right. Dragon-keepers.

Alex then heard something strange. He swore he heard someone or something moan about the cages… can't be the dragon-keepers milling about. Why would they say that? Alex focused on a large dragon near him. No, it doesn't seem to make sense.

A voice rumbled in Alex's mind, "What does not make sense hatchling?"

Alex instinctively whipped his wand at the dragon in question, ready to erect a shield and get the hell out of here. Alex relaxed when he processed the message, still slightly stumped that the dragon could speak.

Alex heard a slightly deep chuckle in his mind, "Oh hatchling, what do you think that we are? Giant, dumb flying beasts that spit fire?"

Alex could only do one thing he could think of speaking to such a majestic and aged creature, not to mention a _very_ deadly creature, "No, your highness, I was merely surprised."

The voice spoke again in Alex's mind, "Your ignorance has been forgiven hatchling… I have not spoken to your kind for a long time."

Alex was interested at that, "Now how long ago was that, your highness?"

The voice responded, "A full three hundred and seven winters hatchling."

Alex was shocked. Three hundred and seven years? Now how old was the dragon?

The voice answered the question, "Hatchling, my age is not relevant; however, if you are indeed curious of my age, I would say that I am currently spending my nine hundredth and eighty winter."

Alex had overcome his shock and accepted the fact, "Uh that's a long time your highness."

The voice rumbled, "Indeed hatchling indeed… now I suppose this is no idle visit hatchling? Most of your kind are rather ignorant to others."

Alex nodded, "Indeed your highness... I was inquisitive about the nature of dragons being so near the school."

The voice responded, "Ahh… Hogwarts isn't it? I remember a few enlightening conversations with some of the pupils that talked to me."

Alex didn't respond to that and simply sat on the ground, ever wary of the dragon-keepers roaming around. That was when Alex was struck with a thought.

"Your highness, I believe you are not here without a reason, am I correct?"

The voice replied, "Indeed hatchling, we are not here without reason. The two legs have a plan-wait, wait, wait there hatchling, before I am willing to impart such information, I would like to have a pact."

Alex asked, "A pact? Like a binding agreement?"

The voice rumbled again, "Indeed hatchling. For the information I am about to give you, you will give me something of equal merit in return."

Alex was slightly suspicious, "And what would this entail?"

The voice was slightly amused at the cautiousness of Alex, "Do not worry hatchling, I will not strip your magic if you do not follow the pact. HOWEVER, I will make your life miserable if you agree to the pact and refuse to fulfill your part of the bargain."

Alex asked the obvious question, "So what would I need to do?"

The voice answered, "For giving me a chance at escaping, I will bequeath you the knowledge of the First Task."

Alex thought about it. Yes, it would give him an upper hand, but exactly how much of an upper hand? How would he benefit? Alex examined the wards and the cages around the dragons. It will be a little difficult to take them down without anyone noticing… but it's very possible to execute. That in exchange for something vital for the First Task…

Alex made his mind up, "Alright your highness, I agree to the terms."

The dragon looked at Alex and rumbled, sending a small plume of dark smoke out of his nostrils, "Hatchling, call me Jack and that's an order."

Alex replied, "Hello Jack."

The dragon looked away towards the other dragons, "Good. The next order of business… as I have seen your memories, you are well adept at breaking wards, so breaking us out will be a piece of cake. Now to my end of the bargain. The First Task is to retrieve a golden egg that is protected by a dragon."

Alex instantly caught on, "No wonder there is four dragons! So a dragon for each champion then?"

The dragon looked back at Alex, "Indeed hatchling. The entire point is to retrieve the egg. Beyond that, I am not sure what you do with the egg. The half-giant and the two-leg that passed by didn't mention much about the egg."

Alex nodded slowly, chewing on the information, "So… apparently Hagrid and Maxime have wind of the First Task… there's no doubt that Maxime will tell Fleur…"

Alex snapped his fingers and made sure no one looked at his direction, "Alright Jack, thanks. So after the First Task, I need to break you guys out right?"

The dragon replied, "Indeed hatchling unless you wish to incur the wrath of four dragons."

Alex violently shook his head, "No thank you Jack, I'll do what is asked of me."

The dragon that labeled himself "Jack" twitched his jaw, "I see that you have some sense not to deny a dragon. How rude of me not to introduce everyone… Martha! Sam! Beth! Meet a hatchling!"

Alex almost gripped his head in slight agony as three voices rumbled simultaneously in his mind,

"Greetings hatchling."

Jack snorted as he felt the pain Alex was having. Alex glared at Jack, "You think it's funny?"

Jack shook his head, "No I don't. I find it questionable that a boy of your age is involved with four dragons who you never met in your life."

Alex shrugged, "Everyone learns something new everyday Jack. For instance, I didn't know you could communicate with us humans."

Jack snorted again, causing a billow of black smoke to stream out of his nostrils, "Pfft! If it's not for those ignorant historians and politicians, everyone would appreciate who a dragon really is."

Alex kept that in mind, "It's rather amazing… so I think I'll be off for now. I need to let the other champions know about this."

Jack questioned Alex, "Why hatchling? You would lose a competitive edge against your opponents."

Alex replied, "That's not how I roll Jack. Not to mention, what's the point of a competition where someone has an upper hand just because he or she refused to share it with others? Ok, if you go that way, fine. For me? No way. It's not fair and the competition wouldn't be fun."

Jack nodded, "it is good that you value equality and justice over victory… you are proving to be different from the other two-legs hatchling."

Alex smirked, "I take that as a compliment."

Jack snorted a jet of flame at Alex, who jumped away, "Not so fast hatchling, you have a long way ahead of you. Now do what you must do."

Alex walked out and before he could be a couple feet away from the dragons, Jack spoke again, "Hatchling? Our deal has one more request; I want you to conjure a couple braces of chicken and batter them when the First Task starts."

Alex immediately stood still, "What? So you want me to just conjure a couple dozen chickens and batter them for you to cook?"

Jack hummed, "Indeed hatchling."

Alex slightly groaned to exaggerate his situation, "Ok… that's fine. Is there anything else I am missing out on?"

Jack said, "No, that is all hatchling."

Alex felt the probe removed from his mind and he quickly flamed to outskirts of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Alex looked around and found himself staring at a wall and grass on his feet. Shaking his head in annoyance, he closed his eyes and properly flamed himself to his intended destination.

Alex opened his eyes and quickly entered the Gryffindor common room. He searched for the boy usually in the middle of a crowd of Gryffindors that were under his "rule." To his surprise, Alex found none. Today, Longbottom was alone on a chair staring listlessly into the flames of the fireplace.

Alex walked stiffly to Longbottom and said, "Longbottom, the First Task is to bypass a dragon to retrieve something important."

Amazingly, instead of sneering at Alex or loathing Alex, Longbottom looked up at Alex with a neutral expression, "Is that all?"

Alex nodded, "I didn't do this for your sake Longbottom; it is just fair in the nature of the sport. Do not think that I am trying to appease you Longbottom, I am very far from it."

At that point, Longbottom was back to his usual self, "Oh yeah Alex? I-'

Alex tuned the brat out from his audial sensors and walked out of the common room. He needed to take a trip to the Beaxbatons carriages and the Durmstrang ship before he could hit the bunk.

* * *

Alex flamed himself to the Durmstrang ship first. Quietly, he walked into the ship and looked for anyone to start a conversation to start pinning down the location of Viktor. It didn't take long for Alex to meet a Durmstrang student and no other than Viktor himself.

Viktor jumped backwards slightly and emitted a small squeak before glaring at Alex. Alex grinned and spoke in Russian, "Thought I was going to jump you Viktor?"

Viktor shook his head, "I was merely surprised that an intruder dared to venture on Durmstrang property. I had to take appropriate measures."

Alex rolled his eyes, "And appropriate measures is to jump like someone put a brand on your ass and squeak like a girl?"

Viktor reddened slightly, "Forget it Alex, now why are you here?"

Alex resumed his normal expression, "Viktor, the First Task is to retrieve a golden egg that is guarded by a dragon."

Viktor didn't react to Alex's slight surprise, "And?"

Alex fired back, "What do you mean and? Isn't this important?"

Viktor shook his head, "No, I thought you already knew."

Alex was slightly irked, "How?"

Viktor stroked his chin as if he had a long beard, "Oh, I don't know, the headmaster ring any bells?"

Alex was slightly taken aback by the sarcasm, "What do you mean Viktor?"

Viktor at this point lowered his tone, "So you didn't get informed by your headmaster Dumbledore?"

Alex looked at Viktor like he was crazy, "No! Why would he?"

Viktor made a small noise and said, "Oh."

Now Alex asked Viktor, "So Karkaroff told you about the First Task already?"

Viktor nodded, "Yes Alex, Karkaroff told me. Well, I still thank you for letting me know and being a good sport."

Alex grinned, "Why wouldn't I? Anyways, that's out of the way, good luck on the First Task Vicky!"

Viktor grinned in return, "Same to you Alex."

Alex mentally counted.

3…

2…

1…

"Hey! It's Viktor you moron!"

By that time, Alex flamed himself out of the ship to avoid any possible repercussions. Viktor groaned in defeat and trooped back to his room. He wasn't sure if he should curse his friend into oblivion or thank him for his honesty.

* * *

Alex walked up to one of the carriages and knocked on the door. Alex heard a squeal and some things knocking over. Oops…

The door swung open to let forth a rather flustered looking Beaxbatons student who cursed at Alex in French.

Alex simply smiled and said in French, "And a good day to you madame. Now am I here for an idle chat or am I here for a question?"

The girl slightly blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't know you knew French."

Alex smirked, "Well, now you know not to curse at people even if they are ignorant to your cursing. Now do you know which carriage Fleur occupies? I need to tell her something."

The girl replied, "The carriage all the way at the end, you won't miss it. Are you up to something?"

Alex said, "No, I just need to let her know something about the Tournament."

The girl pestered, "Are you looking to ask her out? She's not interested you know."

Alex replied, "No, it's not that."

The girl continued, "if you are that insistent, then are you up to something funny?"

Alex sighed, "It's nothing I can say except to the champions at this point. And for the final time, no! I am not asking her out."

The girl was about to open her mouth when Alex decided to leave. Hearing a stream of babble behind him, he briskly walked to the carriage that supposedly housed Fleur. Alex was wondering why the hell he had to play the good Samaritan. Maybe because of the fear of karma? Nah, it's the spirit of fair play.

Alex knocked on the carriage door and waited.

The door opened a few minutes later and the silver-haired champion walked out.

Fleur asked in French, "And what are you doing here Alex? How did you know I was here?"

Alex answered, "For the first question, I'm here about the First Task. And for the second, I asked the lovely girl in a carriage at the front where you were and I was pointed to this carriage."

Fleur replied, "Was the girl a little shorter than you? Have brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin?"

Alex nodded, "That's the one. Anyhow, the First Task is to retrieve a golden egg that is guarded by a dragon."

Fleur was nonplussed, "And?"

Alex nearly groaned. So the other schools had already informed their champions? He had to give a point to Dumbledore for his sportsmanship.

"So Madame Maxime already told you?"

Fleur nodded, "Of course. So Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

Alex shook his head for the umpteenth time, "Nope. Not a single word. Not to Longbottom also apparently as he was surprised. Viktor though already knew because of Karkaroff."

Fleur simply said, "Oh."

A moment of silence in the air hung before Fleur broke it, "Well, thank you Alex for your sportsmanship. I appreciate your honesty."

Alex shrugged, "It's all in fair play. Good luck on the First Task Fleur."

Fleur replied, "And the same to you Alex."

Alex walked away and seeing that he was out of view of the carriages, he flamed himself back to the Gryffindor tower.

Alex again walked into the common room and walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. Seeing that the rest of the boys were snoring away, he flamed himself back home. He had failed to notice the shadow in the dormitory that did not belong to anything in the room and the shadow clung to Alex.

* * *

Alex promptly plopped himself against a sofa; today he felt like watching some of the Telly. Before he could grab a remote, he found himself pinned onto the couch forcefully. Alex cursed at his inattentiveness; he should have noticed the magical aura of a person even if they were disillusioned, and right now, there is obviously someone pinning him to the couch.

The person disillusioned and Alex found himself staring right into a pair of pink orbs.

Alex lamely said, "Hello Tonks. Fancy meeting you here."

Tonks slightly growled, "Is that all you have to say for yourself mister?"

Alex found himself smirked at her. A month ago, he would have shoved her off. Now he knew she wasn't a threat, he just relaxed, "Not at all Tonks."

Tonks gripped Alex's arms slightly harder, making Alex slightly wince, "Don't let me repeat myself. What were you doing?"

Alex sighed, "Alright! Chill out there! All I did was find out what the First Task was and let the other champions know. Happy?"

Tonks continued to have Alex under her vice-like grip, "Hmm… I suppose that is an excuse. However, you have to make it up to me."

Alex groaned, "And what would that be Tonks? Cleaning out your trunk?"

Tonks grinned, "Oh no mister, something worse than that."

Alex replied, "And what would that be Tonks?"

Tonks said, "Your worst fear; a kiss!"

Tonks promptly smacked her lips against Alex, who didn't complain at all.

After a minute, they let go of each other and panted slightly, "Wow Tonks… it just as good as the first time."

Tonks slightly giggled. Wait, Tonks, you are a damn Auror! Aurors DO NOT giggle! Tonks tried to compose herself slightly, "So you are saying that I am a good kisser Alex?"

Alex resolutely nodded, "Of course Nymphadora."

"Oh you are going to pay for that mister!"

* * *

**A/N: And here it is. Now I have to take a break; I'll be out of town for a week for an errand and I won't have much time to make the next chapter. Expect the next update most likely about 1-2 weeks. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and the two reviews for the last chapter; it's better than none! Thanks also to those that have fav'd and followed also.**

**And as always, feel free to drop a review. Let me know if there's any quirks, imperfections, or whatever your opinion is.**

**And as a last note, anybody want to beta my work? Feel free to PM.**


	11. Chap 9 - First Task

Alex was calm as he took in the relaxing morning air and exhaling his stress at the same time. He strolled towards an unmarked and slightly tattered tan-colored tent sitting far enough from the stands to not catch attention, if any. He opened the flap and took a seat where he saw his name was. The other three corners of the tent were occupied by the other three champions and their families. He saw Longbottom and his ancient granny sitting in a corner, talking about something. To the other corner, he saw Viktor happily talking with his parents, who had arrived to watch their son perform in the First Task. To the opposite side of the tent, he saw Fleur talking with a tall, lithe woman with blonde hair and a man that was shorter and was nowhere near the beauty of the women surrounding him standing next to the woman. A little girl no more than ten was sitting on Fleur's lap, laughing as she pulled on Fleur's hair. Alex then looked at himself and realized for the first time… he was alone. He never bothered to look at himself; he had self-consciously known that he was always alone. But not lately. He hated to admit that the presence of that pink-haired Auror was something he actually yearned for now. Damn her! But still… what about him? His own parents? They were only some distance away in the stands… it was so tempting. Mum… Dad… Alex squashed the thought in an instant and hardened himself. He could withstand five years of hell. He could withstand a further five years of pain. He wasn't going to crumble due to some damned emotion in only a couple weeks. Alex walked to Viktor intending to break off his thoughts and to greet Andrei and Valentina.

Alex slung an arm around Viktor's neck, "Good morning Viktor!"

Viktor shot up slightly before giving Alex a now quite-routine death-like glare.

Alex merely smirked at Viktor and talked in Russian, "Sorry Viktor, you're going to need to do something better than that to make me run with my tail tucked between my legs."

Viktor shook his head in annoyance knowing that if he talked, he was simply going to dig a deeper grave.

Alex then focused on the fur-clad man and the woman standing next to him. Alex bowed, "Greetings Lord Krum."

The man shook his head and clapped a firm hand on Alex's shoulder. He looked at Alex and told Alex in a disapproving tone, "Alex, Alex. What did I tell you about calling me that name?"

"Lord Krum?"

The man shook his head again, "NO! Alex, its Andrei! A-N-D-R-E-I! Can you repeat that?"

"Lord A-N-D-R-E-I Krum?"

The man sighed, "If it wasn't for the fact we owe you a life-debt, I could invoke some arcane pure-blood law against you right now."

Alex smirked, "But isn't that out of the question Lord Krum?"

The man decided to leave the issue at rest, "Moving on, how are you Alex?"

Alex pointed at himself, "Still in one piece and no broken bones. As good as it could be Lord Krum."

The woman shook her head, "Alex, why could you not try to lead a normal life? You know that Durmstrang is always open to you."

Alex shrugged, "Why should I Lady Valentina? I completed the courses a lifetime ago. Anyways, I'm happy with the way it is. See? Not even a scratch on me right now."

The woman pointed at a bruise on Alex's neck, "Now what is that Alex?"

Alex almost thought that she went crazy when he remembered about yesterday. Oh… crap. Last night was… pretty passionate.

Alex sheepishly looked at the woman, "Err… hit my neck on a tree branch?"

The answer came out more as a question rather than an answer.

Viktor at this point took a good look at the couple of lip-shaped bruises on Alex's neck and Viktor immediately snickered, "Oh Alexia, I didn't know you were in love! Alexy-poo in's love! A-"

Alex pointed a wand at Viktor's temple and growled, "Say that again Viktor and you will find out why I'm a hitwizard. I always like my meat brainily rare."

Viktor immediately stopped ranting and slid off the seat slowly in his panic-state. Unfortunately, the seat does not extend to the side forever and he fell ass-first onto the ground. Alex at this point laughed as he saw Viktor on the ground clutching his ass.

"Got you now!"

Viktor grunted in response and seated himself again, "Whatever. Now Alex, tell me, who's the lady that marked my precious untouchable Alexia eh?"

Alex was tight lipped, "Nope."

Viktor rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm… that girl that clings to that blonde snake-boy what's name again? Yeah! Malfoy right? Yeah, you know, that girl that-"

Alex shook his head.

Viktor continued, "How about that pink-haired girl…. that's it! It's that girl Tonks!"

Alex shook his head.

Viktor at this point shook his finger at Alex, "Now, now Alexia, it's VERY bad to lie you know that right?"

Alex was stoic and didn't say a word.

Valentina coughed to break the awkward tension, "Alex, are you going out with somebody?"

Alex slumped and lay his head on a table, "Alright, it's her."

Viktor laughed in triumph, "I knew it! Finally! Someone has cracked the impervious Alexia-shield! Oh man! Armageddon has finally been averted ladies and gentlemen!"

Alex tuned out the noises his friend made as he exclaimed how he was happy that his friend turned out to be a straight guy instead of a gay... Now _that's_ something Alex didn't need to hear twice.

Valentina again coughed, "Viktor!"

Viktor looked sheepishly at his mother, "Yes mother?"

Valentina glared at her son, "Now that is not how you are supposed to talk to anyone, am I clear Viktor?"

Viktor glanced downwards slightly, "Yes mother."

Alex smiled slightly at that, "Now who's the one silenced?"

Viktor discreetly pointed a finger at his mother, "Don't tell me that you can resist that glare of hers. It's creepy AND damn scary AND it's my mother."

Alex looked at Valentina, who to his eyes, looked only slightly hellish with her red hair splayed all over the place; her brown eyes ablaze and her arms crossed tightly over her chest that was clearly showing signs of impatience. Alright, it's hellish, but it's not that bad. Nothing is smoldering right? Alex then pointed at the Delacour's, "Andrei, Valentina, I need to go now."

They both shook hands with Alex. Valentina was first, "Good to see you are in good hands now Alex. I hope that it will last."

She winked at the end, but Alex didn't catch it.

Alex then shook hands with Andrei, "Remember Alex you are always welcome to our home in times of need."

Alex nodded, "Of course Lord Krum."

Andrei rolled his eyes; not again! While Alex shook Andrei's hand, he felt a piece of paper was thrust in his hand. Andrei nodded at Alex and Alex nodded back. Alex pocketed the paper; he will read it when he gets home later on.

* * *

Alex walked up to the chattering group of French people and said, "Hey Fleur."

The talking stopped as they turned around to face the newcomer.

Fleur was the first to respond, "'Ello Alex."

Alex replied in French, "So how are you Fleur? Viktor over there's perfectly fine."

Fleur smiled, "As good as always Alex."

Fleur shared a glance with her mother about something.

Alex then felt that wave of "allure" wash over him. Double-time this time. He quickly shook it off and looked at Fleur impassively, "What?"

Fleur shook her head in disbelief. Even TWO Veela, one that is fully mature, could NOT topple Alex. Grr!

Fleur replied, "How?! My mother and I both subjected you to the allure!"

Alex looked at the six foot something silvery-haired woman, "Are you hitting on me Mrs.? I recall that your husband is standing right there."

The man looked slightly bemused at the scene, not commenting at all. He should be cursing Alex at this moment… this confirmed to Alex this had been planned beforehand. Well, guess what? Plan foiled!

The woman shook her head, "We were just testing you. You are just as how Fleur said."

"And what may that be?"

The woman smiled and extended a hand, "Apolline Delacour, pleased to meet you."

Alex shook her hand, "Alex Groza, Champion of Hogwarts and hitwizard at your service."

Apolline slightly gasped. Even Fleur raised an eyebrow. The man meanwhile was impassive. Somehow the man had struck a memory in Alex somewhere but he couldn't place it where he had met this man.

Apolline spoke first, "A hitwizard?"

Alex slightly grinned, "Indeed Mrs. Delacour."

Alex made his robes shimmer and they turned into a dark dragon-hide suit. A cross pinned to the upper pocket on the suit with the letters "DMLE" and "LAW ENFORECEMENT" could be clearly seen emblazoned onto the cross.

He turned them back into his normal looking robes and grinned, "Do you believe me now Mrs. Delacour?"

She mutely nodded. The little one that was sitting on Fleur's lap hopped up and greeted Alex with a smile, "Hello Alex! My name is Gabrielle Delacour!"

Alex had to slightly chuckle at the little girl's behavior; how he wished he could be so carefree… no Alex, don't go there. Alex squatted down and was eye-level with the girl, "Hello Gabrielle, here to see your sister?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! I can't wait to see my sister kick some dragon-ass!"

Alex again chuckled and ruffled some of the girl's hair. He looked at Fleur, "I presume she is your sister?"

Fleur nodded, "Yeah, more like an ENERGETIC little furball sister."

Gabrielle turned to Fleur and pouted, "Its Gabrielle! And I am no furball!"

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Make that an energetic insanely cute little furball."

Gabrielle was somewhat pleased with that, but still insisted, "Yes sis, I am cute! But it's Gabrielle!"

Alex smiled as he saw the banter between the siblings. He shifted his attention to the parents, "So, Apolline, may I be introduced to your rather stoic husband next to you?"

The man smirked, "Greetings Alex, remember me? Cyril? The Minister?"

Alex immediately berated himself. He had dealt with the French Minister of Magic before and he couldn't even remember! Blame it on the pink-haired Auror; she's the cause of this mess up!

"Hello Monsieur Cyril."

Cyril cracked a small grin, "Still the same as always Alex?"

Alex shrugged, "Don't know what you mean by that. But here I am standing here without anything broken or injured, so I think this is not the norm."

Cyril pointed at the bruises on Alex's neck, "So Alex, have you been out on some midnight escapade? Traipsing with the ladies now? Oh my! Alex growing up!"

Alex sighed dejectedly, "No Monsieur, I have not been doing that."

"Then what are those?"

Alex didn't really know what to say. He actually hadn't even given the thought too much about Tonks. Yeah, he appreciated the "sessions" that he had… but what did it amount to? What is it to him? Was it something to try? Was it something passive? Was it out of passion? He didn't know and he knew he couldn't answer at the moment. It wasn't love though. Love… Pfft, stuff in fairy tales where there's the perfect princess, a perfect knight in shining armor, and the oh so happy ending. No… this is life and life is not a fairy tale.

Before Cyril could further probe Alex, Bagman came over, "Alex, my boy, could you come over here please?"

Alex looked at Cyril, "Farewell Monsieur Cyril and Mrs. Delacour. Bye Fleur, bye Gabrielle! Good luck on the First Task!"

Alex was literally tugged away by Bagman to the unoccupied corner of the tent. Alex was regretting every step he was taking with this ludicrous Ludo. Seriously, someone needed to bag this guy.

Meanwhile, Fleur sadly looked on; Alex could not be hers; he was already someone else's.

Apolline smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry my child; there will always be someone else that you will meet down the road. Who knows? I didn't mean Cyril until I was twenty-five."

Fleur sighed, "Why does the only one that is respectful and resistant to the allure get taken?"

"Maybe there's more than just one Veela like you looking for him my darling."

* * *

Alex smirked when he returned to the champion's tent. Ok, he pushed the thoughts of the little walk with Ludo aside. Now he was not going through that again for any reason.

The task was going to be easy. Extremely easy. Actually the harder part he thought would be the breakout. Yeah… he's going to need to do some planning on that... quite possibly… But for now, he made a deal with a dragon, so what's the worst that can happen? A deal with the devil? But isn't this the devil himself? Horns, fire, deathly scary beast…

Bagman again entered the tent, though this time with the headmasters and Crouch in tow. After saying more things about the First Task which Alex already knew, Bagman said, "Champions, the first task will be a test of your magical ability and courage. In this bag we have the objects of contention for the first task. Viktor, you will be the first to draw."

Turns out, the objects of contention are (cue in drum rolls) miniature dragons! How cute… and dangerous. Viktor managed to pull out Chinese Fireball. Fleur got a Common Welsh Green, Neville got a Swedish Short-Snout, and Alex got the Hungarian Horntail. Goodness gracious, did fate decide to throw him the biggest fireball on the field? Well, Alex didn't complain as it was all contained.

* * *

Viktor was the first to go on the field. Alex heard the roar of the spectators die down and then someone shouted, "BEGIN!" With that, Alex heard the roar of the dragon as the dragon fended off the two-hundred pound two-legged creature waving a stick at it. Alex almost laughed as he viewed the scene through the dragon's eyes. There, he saw Viktor furiously waving his wand to and fro in an effort to land some curses on the dragon. Only problem? The dragon was resistant to magic, so the curses simply did nothing except making the dragon curse at the itches it had on its hide. A quandary indeed for the champion… Viktor unexpectedly dived for cover behind a rock and pointed somewhere. Alex didn't discern what the champion did, but Alex had a feeling that Viktor summoned something. What was it? A flock of doves to distract the dragon by waving olive branches at it? Nah, they'll turn to a flock of ash in a second. A horde of arrows to rid of the dragon? Nah, where the hell would he store thousands of arrows? And conjuring that many arrows will take too much. And they'll turn to ash also anyways… A giant rock to smash the dragon to bits? Nah… that's too heavy and too far for Viktor to handle. What about-

Before Alex could further conjecture about what Viktor had summoned, a broom zoomed into his hand. Alex face-palmed. Of course… fly. Why did he not think of that before? The simplest and easiest method had completely flown by Alex's mind.

Bagman shouted, "And look here! Our champion has switched tactics! Look at him go ladies and gentlemen; the famed seeker Viktor Krum! Only this time, he had to beat the fire and catch the golden egg. Can he do it with only his wits and a Firebolt?"

Alex rolled his eyes. They made it sound so damn dramatic. All the difference was is that Viktor was on a broom and furiously flying around the dragon in a deadly dodge-the-fire-and-tail game. Ok, Alex had to admit the stakes were higher than Quidditch, but come on! Give him a break! Alex had to grin at Viktor's resourcefulness; distract the dragon to lifting off the nest. Then, just swoop in, take the egg, and made a mad dash out of there. Alex continued to view the spectacle through the dragon's eyes and saw that Viktor did exactly what Alex had thought. Viktor repeatedly dive bombed at the dragon and flew off avoiding the fire and tail. The dragon; incensed that ranged weapons were useless against this two-legged runt, took flight in an attempt to completely destroy this miscreant. Only problem; the miscreant had intended for the dragon to follow him. Viktor immediately dived for the egg and zoom well and far away from the dragon with only a couple scratches, leaving a frustrated and irritated dragon roaring in his wake.

"And look at that ladies and gentlemen! The champion for Durmstrang has set a new record for completing the first task! Unbelievable! Three minutes, forty-six seconds, uninjured, and the rest of the eggs are undisturbed! I will give Mr. Krum a firm ten! "

Bagman waved his wand in front of him and a ten appeared.

The crowd waited.

Dumbledore waved his wand.

Another ten appeared.

The crowd waited.

Karkaroff didn't even think and waved his wand.

Of course another ten appeared.

And the crowd waited…

Maxime was appearing to debate about something before waving her wand.

A neat nine appeared.`

The crowd slightly groaned at that.

And lastly, Crouch waved his wand.

Another nine appeared.

At that moment, the audience clapped for Viktor; he already 48 points out of 50. At this point to everyone; he would most likely be in first place for the first task.

Bagman spoke again, "Bravo Mr. Krum! Bravo! Mr. Krum has earned 48 points for the first task and is in the lead. Will the other champions succeed in overtaking Mr. Krum? Now ladies and gentlemen, the next champion will be… NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

The crowd again went ecstatic and the champion walked onto the field facing his dragon.

Alex HAD to watch this. He gleefully rubbed his hands; he was going to let the dragon do the dirty deed for him.

Of course, Alex saw the normal strutting Longbottom walk out. When Alex saw his eyes though; he saw something he had totally expected and seen so many times in other faces; fear. Irrational and rational fear all mixed in. Irrational in terms that you, a kid armed with a stick, is going to fight a dragon. Rational in terms that you are going to fight the dragon like you're going to rescue a princess. The difference? There's no princess; just a golden egg. And the egg was the pinnacle of the task.

The crowds died down and the announcer shouted, "BEGIN!"

Neville never thought that in his short fifteen year existence that he would ever face a dragon. He had heard it in tales. But when he faced one right now by himself, he thought he was going to swing a giant sword, loop the dragon's head off, and save the day. Reality? The atmosphere was hot, scary, and confusing all rolled into one. He didn't have a sword and he wasn't saving anything. And the dragon? Neville didn't think he would even compare to the majestic creature in front of him that was occasionally billowing black smoke out of its nostrils. Neville knew at that point that the Triwizard Tournament wasn't a joke or a grand privilege; it was a game that could kill him. He remembered how Alex was warning him beforehand and him scoffing at Alex.

Neville shook his head and readied himself. He was the boy-who-lived after all; no hero backs down from a challenge.

Alex crossed his legs and closed his eyes; waiting to see the strength and wisdom of the dragon pitted against the famed boy-who-lived. Neville started off by firing a few red stunners at the dragon and obviously, it failed. The dragon just sat smugly on the eggs, waiting for Neville to make a proper move.

Alex spoke to the dragon, "Don't relent on this one your highness."

The dragon sent an image of it nodding an affirmative. Alex added an afterthought, "Just make sure you don't roast him alive; that would make things rather… complicated, your highness."

Alex felt the dragon groan, "Alex, please, for the sake of all dragons, call me Martha! Jack wasn't kidding when he said you're some weirdo."

Alex didn't reply to that.

The dragon meanwhile kept a steady eye on the two-leg holding a stick, waiting for him to strike properly. After waiting minute, apparently Neville had worked up his nerves to utter some arcane curse of sorts that made a wall of dirt rise and start heading towards the dragon. Problem was the dragon easily destroyed it with a flick of her tail. A blast of fire immediately followed and Neville ducked behind a rock, which had sadly taken the brunt of the fire. Alex just kept watching, waiting for Neville to slip up.

Neville didn't know what to do. He hurled hexes at the dragon, but they were… ineffective. Actually, all it did was to piss off the dragon and make the dragon hurl even more balls of fire at him. For the first time in Neville's life, he was scared. Despite knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't let him die like this, he felt scared for his life. Neville then remembered something; his broom! Well, his reserve broom… he didn't want to risk his oh so precious Firebolt. Viktor had summoned his broom, so why not him? Neville shouted, "_Accio Nimbus_!"

Alex meanwhile smirked when he saw Longbottom summon his broom. So he was going to copy Viktor's idea… Alex saw that this might get interesting, depending on how talented Longbottom was on a broom, which was likely to be little to none.

Neville did one thing while he waited for the broom; run, duck, bob, and weave. Actually, that's four things, but it is one general action… alright you get the point, it's just one type of action Neville was doing; evasion.

Neville found himself on the edge of crispiness and liveliness at this point. Come on bloody broom, come! After what felt like an eternity (which was really fifty seconds), Neville finally saw a broomstick wheezing towards him.

Bagman shouted, "And look here! Our champion has switched tactics alike to Mr. Krum! Rumor is that Mr. Longbottom is a seeker for a house. Will his seeking skills prove to match Mr. Krum's superb performance?"

Neville quickly kicked off the ground and flew around the dragon. Neville furiously dug his mind out of how he should approach this. He had barely managed to catch a snitch in the past and that was flying straight. He admitted to himself he had never participated in a seeker duel; he didn't know how. And now, he needed that kind of skill to maneuver around the dragon.

The dragon didn't hesitate unlike Neville. Thanks to his slow flying due to his thinking, a tail whipped upwards and promptly smacked him and the broom. Alex sighed remorsefully, Longbottom couldn't last…

Alex didn't need to watch any further. Gasps from the crowd can be heard along with a hubbub of people talking about the unmoving Longbottom on the ground. Of course, the broomstick that shattered into untold pieces was not mentioned because… it wasn't worth a life. Except for some of the more hardcore Quidditch people, who were concerned for both Longbottom and the broom. OF course, the broom is nowhere near salvageable, so it was pointless in the first place to worry about the broom.

Alex heard the shouts of the dragon-keepers and they did their work to contain the dragon. After that, he could hear some more shouts that sounded like, "Longbottom needs a healer!" or something like that.

Bagman spoke, "Ouch! And the Hogwarts champion Neville Longbottom has been severely injured in his attempt to collect the golden egg. For his attempt and his attempt to use a broom to retrieve the egg, I will give him five points."

Bagman waved his wand in front of him and a five appeared.

The crowd waited.

Dumbledore waved his wand.

A five appeared.

The crowd waited.

Karkaroff didn't even think and waved his wand.

A two appeared.

And the crowd waited…

Maxime quickly waved her wand.

A solemn four appeared.

The crowd waited...

And lastly, Crouch waved his wand.

Another four appeared.

At that moment, the audience politely clapped for Longbottom; at least he had tried to complete the task.

Bagman spoke again, "For his attempt, Mr. Longbottom has earned 20 points for the first task. Now ladies and gentlemen, the next champion will be… FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Fleur walked out of the tent and of course, as with every other champion, the crowds roared. Alex simply sat back. No, he wasn't going to watch this match; he was going to just listen.

Alex heard the crowds go quiet and the shout of "BEGIN!" Alex was somewhat stumped when the dragon didn't roar and he did not hear the gust of fire that escaped the maw of a dragon. Instead, he heard a slight thump onto the ground, shaking the ground slightly. He reached out towards the dragon's mind and was surprised to find it in a sleep-like trance. Hmm… that's an interesting tactic. Alex withdrew and sat back, waiting until he heard an ear-splitting roar. Then, the distinctive rush of flame from the dragon could be heard and Alex shook his head slightly, he hoped that Fleur would get out without any problems. He first heard some gasps. That meant that Fleur had been injured. In a couple seconds though, Alex heard the crowds roaring and cheering, which meant that Fleur had successfully retrieved the egg. Good for her then.

Bagman spoke, "And look at that ladies and gentlemen! The champion for Beaxbatons has successfully completed the First Task! Five minutes thirty-three seconds! She is slightly injured and two of the eggs are destroyed, which will bring her score down… but she has successfully completed the task! I will give Miss Delacour an eight!"

Bagman waved his wand in front of him and an eight appeared.

The crowd waited.

Dumbledore waved his wand.

Another eight appeared.

The crowd waited.

Karkaroff didn't even think and waved his wand.

A five appeared.

Some of the crowd groaned…

Maxime quickly waved her wand.

A solemn ten appeared.

Again, some of the crowd groaned...

And lastly, Crouch waved his wand.

A nine appeared.

At that moment, the audience clapped and cheered for Fleur's achievement, which came from mostly the Beuxbaton's contingent.

Bagman's magnified voice again rang throughout the stadium, "Bravo Miss Delacour! Bravo! Miss Delacour has earned 40 points for the first task and is in second place. Will our final champion succeed in overtaking Mr. Krum? Now ladies and gentlemen, the last champion will be… ALEX GROZA!"

Alex confidently walked to the field. Yes, there's a difference between walking like a chicken, walking like an ass, and walking like there's no tomorrow. Alex just didn't do any of the above; he simply walked in a normal confident stride… or as normal as he could be facing a creature that was exponentially older, wiser, and more powerful than him.

A voice emanated in his mind, "We meet again hatchling."

Alex bowed, "We meet again your highness."

The dragon snorted, "Hatchling, you do not need to address me in such a manner. I told you, just call me Jack. As you will break us out tonight, I will go easy on you or do you have a plan?"

Alex replied, "Alright, since we have an advantage, we cannot show that to everyone else. We need to look like we are trying to fight, but at the same time, we are not to harm each other. That means that I need to keep sending jets of light at you and you need to keep sending giant fireballs and whipping your tail at me. Of course, please don't aim; I fully intend to keep my head and my pride intact. We will do this for exactly two minutes and then you will fly and act like an enraged dragon. Keep shooting fire at me as I scramble for the egg and run back inside. Is that clear Jack?"

The dragon snorted again, "You know hatchling, if you were a dragon, I would consider you as a good friend… even if you are only a hatchling and have many years ahead of you."

Alex shrugged, "What if I'm a dragon at heart?"

The dragon shook its head, although Alex sensed a little bit of longing of something Alex couldn't place, "Well said, however, I can turn you into crisp and crunchy fried chicken in a flash, so I don't think you'll cut human."

Alex grinned at that, "You ready to dance Jack?"

The dragon sent an ear-piercing roar, "Of course hatchling."

The crowds died down and Bagman shouted, "BEGIN!"

Alex started running in no given direction, and felt the dragon's fire singe the grass a couple feet behind him.

Alex immediately conjured a wall of fire in front of him. Jack sent a wave of fire at Alex, but the wall of fire Alex had created absorbed the fire and grew in size. Jack continued sending fire at Alex, whose impromptu shield had simply continued growing. Alex was running away from the dragon at this point, leaving the wall of fire to cover his back. Alex forgot though that the tail was just as deadly. WHAM! Alex flew into the air and landed onto the ground with a hard thud. He groaned as the heavens swirled around his head. His back immediately sent jets of pain as the cursed wounds opened up.

The dragon spoke, "Are you alright hatchling?"

Alex winced, "Yes Jack. Now continue your attack."

The dragon sent another withering blast of fire at Alex, whose shield was still covering him. Alex quickly got himself up and closed his eyes. Focusing on the broken ribs, he healed them. His back though… he'll have to go home to get that fixed up. Feeling fine enough, he started running around in no discernable pattern; the point was to draw out the time to make it look reasonably "challenging." Alex timed himself. Only ten more seconds 'till two minutes…

There! It was two minutes! Alex immediately told Jack, "Jack, I'm going to attack you with a bunch of hexes and you will act enraged at this point. Got it?"

The dragon let a roar to announce its affirmative.

Alex started firing random low-power spells at the dragon. To the casual observer, they were wondering if the young wizard on the field was nuts. To the more scrutinizing observer, they wondered if the young wizard on the field was going to be carted to St. Mungo's very soon for multiple reasons. To the lame observer, the fried chicken in their hand was more important.

Alex quickly casted whatever was on mind and ran around the dragon in a crazy dance of dodging the fire-and-tail. The only goal was sending a party of lights at the dragon. Of course, Jack wasn't the one suffering. It was just Alex, who had to a lot of footwork and wand movements to do. Alex was struck with an idea at that point.

Alex quickly donned a suit of shining armor (transfigured clothing of course) and hefted his primary wand of titanium coated with silver. Alex ran his hand over the wand and it quickly turned into a thin, yet sharp two and a half foot long sword that he held on his right hand. Alex quickly sent a spell and made the sword glow blue. Alex then conjured a shield made of fire and held onto it on his left hand. Alex then ran at the dragon sword-first screaming, "FOR THE JEDI COUNCIL!"

The dragon spoke to Alex, "Playing hero here, eh Alex?"

Alex grinned, "No! I'm just going to make a good show out of this. Now scoot please; Jedi Master Alex has arrived to save the golden egg!"

The dragon snorted, "Human, if you didn't promise me that it will rain chickens today and that I will be free, I will honestly consider you as a very fine meal. Hmm… cooked in a suit of armor… I need to-"

Alex cut him, "Jack, can we please concentrate! It's not the time for your bloody fantasies here!"

The dragon flew off the nest and started to rain fire on Alex from above. Of course, the shield Alex had was plenty good to cover his back. Alex held his hand out at the egg and scrunched his face in what seemed like intense concentration. Hey, the force is real; it's just not how the movies portray it! It's called wandless magic! The egg zoomed into Alex's arms and he ran to the exit.

Alex spoke to the dragon, "Now it's your turn for the festivities."

Alex conjured a good couple dozen chickens and had them flung into the air coated with some batter and oil. Yep, Alex just fulfilled half the agreement with the dragon.

The dragon grinned… or rather what could be interpreted as a grin because the lips of the dragon curled upwards very slightly. Jack blasted waves of fire at the helpless chickens in the air.

The dragon said as it started to rain slightly flaming chicken pieces, "Human, I thank you for blessing me with the opportunity of tasting fried chicken! The American dragons said they tasted really good; I'm going to see how delectable they are! Oh how brown and juicy they look! Oh, remember our bargain by the way!"

Alex shook his head as he cooled and caught three drumsticks. He sat down with the other champions in the medical tent and surveyed the other champions. Viktor had escaped any type of injury, Neville was on a cot with a couple healers over him, and Fleur sat with a bandaged arm and slightly singed hair. Of course, Alex himself was practically unmarked, except for his back.

Alex waved at them all with his free hand, "So how are we all holding up fellow champions of mine?"

Fleur slightly smiled, "Everything is alright."

Viktor pointed at his obviously unmarked body, "All is vell Alex."

Neville was still knocked out, so no comment from that corner.

Alex shrugged, "Sounds like Longbottom can't hear us…"

Alex held the three drumsticks out for them to see, "So fried chicken anyone? Hot off the flames!"

Viktor was partially amused that Alex was conjuring food right after facing a dragon and Fleur shook her head in slight disapproval. Seriously? After facing a god-knows how heavy magical creature that could tear you to shreds or burn you to ashes in a snap of a finger and all Alex can think of is _food_?

Alex, seeing no one was interested, shrugged and started wolfing down one of the chicken legs.

Pausing into a bite, Alex said, "You know that food can help ease the stress right?"

Viktor replied, "I recall that's the work of chocolate."

Alex stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, "So chocolate anyone? Still nice and firm!"

Viktor rolled his eyes, "Are you a food salesman or are you planning to be one?"

Fleur shrugged and grabbed half the bar and chewed on it.

Alex replied to Viktor, "Nah, I'm just trying to calm everybody down."

Viktor and Fleur then noticed the slowly reddening blot on the back of Alex. Viktor was the first to speak out, "Uh… Alex. I think you need to see a healer."

Alex asked, "Why?"

Viktor pointed at Alex's back and stated the obvious, "You are bleeding."

Alex slightly groaned, "No, I am not Viktor."

Both Viktor and Fleur were unconvinced.

Alex sighed, tore his shirt off, and conjured a handful of bandages. Using magic, he bound his entire back in… surgical pads and had them stuck onto his back. Getting his shirt, he put it back on, "See guys? Nothing is wrong."

At that point, a voice rumbled in Alex's mind, "Hatchling, we don't have much time."

Alex was a little peeved, "What do you mean? I thought you-"

The voice cut Alex off, "Not the time now hatchling. The dragon-keepers are off for a couple minutes. The two-legs are still focused on the Tournament, so the witnesses will be the lowest right now. Not to mention, we're not in a cage and there are no trees, so escaping now is easier."

Alex sighed, why him?

The voice spoke, "Because you agreed to do so hatchling."

Alex sighed again, from mind-reading phoenixes to mind-reading dragons, what's next?

The voice slightly chuckled, "Mind-reading is not all we dragons can do. We can make you humans pee at will."

Alex immediately put a mental barrier up, "Ok Jack, now that's a line that cannot be crossed."

The voice was still amused, "I promise hatchling I will never be that evil. Now how about getting the wards down and so that we will part ways hatchling?"

Alex closed his eyes and focused on the shimmering energy that surrounded the dragons. He quickly thought of the counter-curses and to his satisfaction, the wards fell in short time.

Alex spoke to the dragon, "Jack, you're free to go."

The voice rumbled in reply, "Thank you hatchling. May you prosper and succeed in the future. Good luck in your future endeavors and your next two Tasks."

Alex replied, "You too Jack, maybe we'll meet again one of these days."

The voice chuckled slightly, "Oh we will meet again hatchling… we will meet again one day. Now, goodbye!"

Alex sat back and saw that Viktor and Fleur looked at his back. Viktor pointed at it, "Uh… Alex. I think you need to see a healer."

Alex asked, "Why?"

Viktor pointed at Alex's back and stated the obvious, "You are bleeding."

Alex groaned when he realized what the dragon meant by what "dragons can do"; he had just wiped the last five minutes of activity from the minds of Viktor and Fleur. Alex heard the distinctive voice rumble in his mind again, "Hatchling, I told you we dragons can do more than just read-minds."

If there wasn't an audience in the tent, Alex would have face-palmed himself _physically_. Instead, he settled with face-palming himself _mentally_. Yes, there's a difference…

Luckily for Alex, he didn't need to suffer for long when someone shouted, "The dragons have escaped!"

Outside, the crowd went silent in practically one millisecond.

An old voice spoke up, "Could you please elaborate Mr. Weasley?"

The person labeled "Mr. Weasley" replied, "Professor Dumbledore, I am not joking. All four dragons have escaped. We cannot find them on the grounds."

Alex smirked when he imagined what the reactions would be when the fact sunk in.

Let the pandamonium begin.

No, Alex was not going to go get some Panda Express food, he was full from the chicken...

Which reminded Alex he never heard his score…

* * *

**A/N: Damn the cold... got sick and am bedridden at this very moment, which explains why I had time to make this chapter. Now I got to run double errands... **

**And for those guys that caught the pandamonium word, I really mean it. Yes, I know it should be pandemonium. What the hell... it doesn't matter I guess.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support, any is always appreciated :P**

**Expect the next update about 2 weeks. Come on, I am sick and it sucks! And I got a pile of crap that's piling up already...**

**BTW: If anybody is asking, this will be a firm Harry/Tonks. I was thinking about a Harry/Tonks/Fleur, but I am not feeling like writing that right now. Maybe later on. Or a Harry/Fleur. But that's for later.**

**Point is: Still Harry/Tonks**

**Oh yeah, anybody want to beta this, feel free to PM.**

**BIG P.S.: Thanks azphxbrd for your reviews!**


	12. Chap 10 - Hunting Part 1

Alex sat back as he fully appreciated the peace and quiet of his surroundings. Nothing was stopping him now; there was no noisy crowds, there was no buggering pink-haired Aurors, there was no dragons, and his pair of phoenixes were at Hogwarts. Nothing will spoil this day. Nothing.

A vibrant voice blared inside the living room, "Congrats Alex! You tied with Viktor!"

A voice spoke in his mind, "Sorry master, your girl-friend was bugging us too much, so we flamed her here."

Great… cross off buggering pink-haired Aurors and phoenixes. That's still peaceful enough…

Alex replied, "Whatever. Just keep Tonks somewhere besides the study; I have some things to do."

A trill followed and Alex walked into the study. He sat down on a chair and removed the folded note from his pocket.

_Hey Alex – It's Andrei again. We have some trouble with a werewolf around here. Bounty is same as last time. Owl back if interested._

Alex smirked. Another werewolf to be hunted in Bulgaria? That's funny; apparently it's some weird haven for the "dark" sided creatures. Harry didn't care who it was; all he cared was that werewolf needs to go.

Alex wrote a letter back and said he would accept the offer. When Alex finished, he gave it to Augustus and let him do his thing. Alex then thought about what to do. He had to keep his presence at Hogwarts, but this was too good of a deal to pass… good thing the Second Task wasn't coming for a couple months. Harry then thought of Tonks… yeah, that might be a little problem there. Hunting down a werewolf… one of the things that isn't in a book or Hunting Werewolves for Dummies. Alex was not stupid; they were extremely tough beings. Even in their normal state, they were much more powerful than the average wizard and could certainly take much more punishment. But Alex had done if before; just stick his primary wand covered with silver in the heart of the beast and it'll be dust. Poof!

Now the quandary was how Alex was going to cover his temporary absence. Alex figured probably a good week or so he would be out plying his craft. Most of the time would be to track down the werewolf and follow his movements. Of course, the kill would be the shortest; hopefully just a few moments, assuming nothing bad happens. Now how was he going to cover his absence? Hmm… illusions. Yeah, Alex could conjure an illusion of himself. Now the talking? Alex could enchant the illusion to reply to simple requests. And Tonks… Alex needed to tell her he had to be alone for the next week and a half. Yep, that sounds like a plan. Stick a dummy in the school for a week or so while Alex went out for his usual fix and get back and resume his duties. And no one of course would be the wiser and Alex would be ten thousand galleons richer.

Alex walked out of the study and looked for Tonks. Oh well, looks like she probably bunked for the day. Alex walked into his bedroom and –

"Hi Alex."

Alex shut the door immediately and his face flared into an intense shade of red. He closed his eyes and focused on his Occlumency. He tried clearing his mind, but damn! It was so… invigorating. Enticing; things he found rather err… satisfying for his uh… male side. No! Bad thoughts! Damn the Auror!

Alex managed to control his facial furnace and his thoughts managed to stray to other things besides some things. Alex was confused; he had to admit this wasn't the first time he had seen nude people. But Tonks… it put things into a whole different context. It wasn't the same apparently. Maybe because other people were out for Alex's throat and this one was out for Alex's heart? No way… and when did the thoughts of romance even creep into Alex's mind? Bah! Think of something… yeah like werewolves. Mental note; knock on the bedroom door before entering even if it was his own bedroom. Walk in at your own risk to damage your innocence.

Alex rapped his knuckle onto the wooden door and heard a muffled, "It's clear."

Alex cautiously opened the door and saw a smug looking Tonks sitting on his bed clad only in an extra large shirt.

Alex pointed at her "bedroom," "If you are not going to presentable Tonks, then please head to your bedroom."

Tonks pouted, "Don't be a killjoy Alex! So did you enjoy the view?"

Alex again regained the heat in his cheeks as the subject was brought up, "Y-y-what?"

Tonks laughed and pulled Alex to the bed, "Your tongue is so easy to tie. Come on Alex, it's just a naked woman. What's wrong with that? It surely can't be as bad as a dragon."

Alex just kept his mouth shut and embraced Tonks. He was somehow used to this warm presence pressed onto him. And the smell of crushed berries… yeah it's good. Whatever it was, Alex wanted to keep it that way, although of course it comes with price of a teasing Tonks, but to hell with that. Alex for the moment forgot the reason why he was even in his bedroom this early in the first place. All he felt was the warmth and comfort of the moment.

Alex had almost drifted away into the land of dreams when he realized that he was supposed to tell Tonks that he was leaving for a week or so. Tonks by then was sleeping soundly; her breaths gently blowing onto Alex's face. No, Alex couldn't just wake her up right now; that's plain evil. He crept off the bed and grabbed a pen and grabbed a sheet of paper. Yeah, yeah, it should be quills and parchment, but that crap is so old. No way was he going to use that quill when he had the marvelous and cheap ball-point pen. Before he could inscribe anything onto the paper, a voice sounded from the bed, "Alex?"

Well, looks like Alex could save a tenth of a tree by not using one piece of paper. Hey, it's called goin' green!

Alex turned around and said, "Tonks, I have to go out for a little while."

Bad luck that Alex happened to sit about an arm's length away from the bed. A pair of strong arms pulled Alex to the bed. A voice whispered into his ear, "And where are you going Alex?"

Alex shook himself off of Tonks' grip, "I have a favor I need to fulfill. It's only for a week or-"

Tonks' just had to _scream_ into Alex's ears, "ALEX GROZA! YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE FOR EVEN A SECOND."

Tonks then lowered her tone, "You got that?"

Alex shook his head and thought of a quick excuse, "Sorry Tonks, it's magically binding."

Tonks sat on the reply for a moment and replied, "Just kidding Alex. But really, a week?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it's just a long ways from here."

Tonks said, "Ok. Then that means I need to do this."

Alex though beat Tonks this time. Instead of the usual surprise, Alex took the initiative this time. He didn't know what the heck was so special about this anyways. It's just lip-locking, tongue twisting and air exchanging. What the hell is special about it? But somehow, Alex felt some fuzzy warmth in him and he felt himself melt away, completely entranced by an activity he used to consider crude.

Alex felt Tonks withdraw after a while and they both were breathless; faces red from the exertion. They both said, "Wow."

Alex then asked the ultimate question, "So where was I?"

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Alex had a genuine smile of happiness as he saw the sun's rays hit Tonks' peaceful face. The sun hit her face straight on, illuminating every nook and cranny on her face. Even single perfection and imperfection stood out in the sunlight's brilliance. Alex didn't care about that little scar or that slightly crooked nose; she was beautiful beyond any doubt. Her light-brown hair that splayed behind her perfectly complimented- WOAH! Stop Alex! What the hell are you thinking! Alex shook his head and quietly extricated himself from her arms. He could dwell on that later. Alex looked at his wardrobe and extricated a pair of dull green basilisk boots. He normally refrained from using the priceless boots, but he was going to make sure that he was going to have any advantage over the werewolf. Alex wasn't going to doubt himself, but experience has proven to him that the more advantages you hold, the better. Alex then donned his basilisk armor and put on a basilisk covered helmet. Satisfied he was ready, Alex flamed himself to Lord Krum's home.

Alex's boots left imprints on the snow as he tread his way through the dark forest that surrounded the mansion. The constant crunching sound of the boot compressing the snow and stepping on twigs resonated throughout the quiet forest. Alex kept an eagle eye on his surroundings; he didn't bring his phoenixes with him as they would alert the werewolf of magical beings in the area and well… that would defeat the purpose of hunting the werewolf right? Alex was wary of every hoot in the forest; every twitch of the branch or leaf that he would notice. Even the owl that zoomed across the trees and the rabbit that bounded on the snowy ground was noted by Alex. Despite all of this, Alex was unaware of the looming presence behind him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy slowly tapped his boot as he waited for the headmaster of Durmstrang to arrive in his office. He will arrange some things his way. Maybe his Lord will finally see the reason why having the Malfoy's around was a good choice.

Finally, after waiting a couple minutes after the appointed time, the headmaster stepped in and sat on a chair in front of Lucius.

Karkaroff curtly nodded at Malfoy, "What do you need?"

Malfoy looked dispassionately at Karkaroff, "What I am going to say is no idle talk Karkaroff. I have known you for a long time and intend to keep it that way. However, I believe that a certain Alex Groza will make things… complicated. I have a proposition for you that will please our Lord and keep your head on your shoulders."

Karkaroff stiffened, "You are not implying that are you?"

Malfoy smirked, "Yes Karkaroff, fail to do this to your own pupil and I will tell the Lord of your disobedience."

Karkaroff's eyes slightly bulged, but he relented. He will help Alex somehow… but for now, he had no choice if he wanted to stay alive and help Alex in the future, "What do I need to do?"

Malfoy continued to smirk, "Karkaroff, our Lord has requested to eliminate Alex Groza."

Karkaroff stiffly nodded.

Malfoy continued, "You are to report his whereabouts and where he goes every day. We are to track his every movement…"

**Half an hour later…**

Karkaroff walked off. As he did, he muttered, "Во́рон во́рону глаз не вы́клюет." **(A/N: Should be translated roughly to (Hawks will not pick out another hawk's eye."))**

* * *

Alex felt pain. He felt his whole body flung into the air and landing on the snow. His face hit the cold, icy ground and he quickly attempted to stand up. An iron grip on his throat prevented him from doing so. The hand that gripped his throat slowly lifted Alex off the ground. Good thing that Alex had decided to wear the basilisk armor or else he would be gasping for breath. Alex then could see face-to-face his assailant; a vampire?

Harry sneered at the vampire, "You think that choking me will kill me vampire?"

The vampire smirked back, "No human, but it eventually will."

Harry simply waited for the vampire to tire himself out.

One second… one minute… ten minutes…

Perspiration shone on the vampire's forehead in the midnight light, the smirk having long vanished, replaced by a snarl. But the vampire never released his grip on Alex. Alex waited patiently for the vampire to tire himself out.

Twenty minutes… an owl shot across the forest… thirty minutes…

The vampire was slightly trembling at the effort. Alex decided it was the opportune moment to strike. He grabbed his primary wand and thrust it into the chest of the vampire. The vampire didn't have a chance to stop Alex's movement. The vampire let go of Alex, who gracefully landed on the ground. The twelve inch long sliver of metal coated with silver stuck out of the vampire's chest. The vampire's eyes widened as he realized he was going to die. That was the prize of patience; the opponent couldn't strike back.

The last thing Alex heard from the vampire was, "Fuck…"

Alex withdrew the wand and wiped it on the vampires' clothing. The body in a few moments quickly turned into dust as the vampire "died." Alex distastefully pointed at the pile of clothing on the ground and quickly burnt it, leaving floating ashes as proof of the existence of the vampire. Alex then resumed walking, now ever more vigilant. Damn those blood-sucking hounds from hell.

After a couple more minutes of trekking in the forest, Alex stumbled onto the front porch of the mansion that was currently illuminated by a host of lanterns hanging to and fro on the mansion. Alex rapped the door-knocker and waited.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a slightly grinning Andrei, "Hey Alex! I hope that the forest has not given you trouble today."

Alex replied, "It always does Lord Krum. It always does."

Andrei ushered Alex in and Alex sat down on a chair. Andrei quickly pulled out two cups and filled them both with tea. Alex accepted the steaming cup of tea and slowly sipped on it. Nope, still not a fan of tea, but it will do.

A moment of silence hung in the air before Andrei decided to speak, "Be careful Alex; this werewolf will be very dangerous."

Alex was in mid-sip when Andrei said that. Putting the cup down, Alex said, "I know."

Andrei sipped his own cup, "It's not just that he's a werewolf Alex; it has been reported he could change at will."

Now at that, Alex's attention was fully on Andrei, "What?"

Andrei pulled out a couple of photos, "These are shots from some photographers that managed to take a picture of the werewolf. As you can see, these are very sunny and bright days, not full moons. I am afraid to say it Alex, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex resolutely nodded, "I don't back down Lord Krum from a challenge; it's what makes life interesting."

Andrei sighed, "I knew you were going to say that Alex. Just… just think about it for once. I know you are powerful on your own, but this werewolf is more than what it seems."

Alex replied, "No worries Lord Krum; I'll come back in one piece. Guaranteed!"

Andrei chuckled, "Or your life goes back to hell."

Alex lips slightly raised upwards, "Indeed Andrei, the demons of the living and the dead. Personally, I would prefer the living demons. Dealing with the dead is rather… uncanny."

* * *

Alex walked out of the mansion and stowed away some rations for the next couple days. The snow would suffice for his drinking. A portable tent in his pocket guaranteed a shelter in the night. The random rabbit and the rare deer would be protein enough. Random edible herbs, berries, and shrubs would suffice for vegetables for the moment. Alex stomped on, boots crunching into the snow in the quiet forest, marching on towards the direction that the werewolf was last reported.

* * *

Tonks sighed as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch. She had to endure at least seven days of a silent and sort of foreboding Alex-being that was walking around. Key word is Alex-being. The illusion was simply not the same as his counterpart. Both seemed cold, but Tonks knew one had a heart and soul. This illusion had neither and was eerily silent. Not that Alex was a giant talker, but just a "yes" and a "no" was a hundred-percent worse than the real Alex. At least when Tonks teased Alex, his face would glow in embarrassment. This Alex was- you know what, why is this even in the mind? It's just a darn illusion, how could you even compare an illusion to reality? Tonks was shaken from her thoughts when Daniel tapped her shoulder. She turned around and waited.

Daniel pointed at Alex, "Is he ok? He seems rather… odd today."

Tonks shrugged, "Seems like same old Alex to me. Hey, I heard that your Firebolt X managed to do zero to a hundred in a few seconds right?"

Daniel eagerly nodded, forgetting about Alex for the moment. Tonks inwardly grinned; boys were too easy to distract. Quidditch or boobs… still the same effect. Except Tonks would never do the latter to anybody… except for one.

* * *

Alex continued trekking in the forest. His slightly enhanced sense of smell smelled only the bitter cold of the winter in Bulgaria, pine, and more pine. His ears only hearing his own footsteps in the forest and the occasional hoot of an owl in the night. His eyes seeing vague movements of creatures that bounded in the night, using the dark as subterfuge from predators in the air. Of course, the eyesight of the owl in the night was unmatched by many and would see these rabbits and mice on the ground, but the dark aids these prey – crunch.

Alex stopped and he only heard the steady beat of his heart after hearing the slight crunch of a foot or boot in the snow nearby. He scanned his surroundings, taking note of every single thing he could make as a possible threat. The rabbit… the owl… but nothing. Nothing Alex saw could lead up to the owner of the sound that signified the presence of a human or some being. Alex's hair on his neck stood up and he felt some presence slowly getting closer. Make that _presences_. There were more than one. Make that half a dozen. Alex could clearly hear the crunch of the snow as whoever these beings were started to close in. As they did, Alex steeled himself. Alex crouched and held both of his wands in his hands. Let the game of hunting begin. Ever the fate of the hunter, be ready to be hunted.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... just finished. I think I'll post up chapters about 3-4k words; I find it much more manageable for me to post every week and a half at that pace. **

******As always, thanks for reading and your support (150 follows... squee)! I did not expect the 16k hits at all, thank you very much! **

**Feel free to drop a review; it's a click away from awesomeness :P Could you do me a big favor and round it to 30 reviews?  
**

**And responding to the reviewer of the last chapter, Harry doesn't want to reveal his identity yet as; **

**1 - he isn't ready to face his parents. **

**2 - technically, he's dead, so things might get complicated **

**3 - I feel like writing Harry as Alex for the moment.  
**

**And that's all for now! Expect the next update about a week and a half.**


	13. Chap 11 - Hunting Part 2

Alex silently casted two _Lumos Solem_. A jet of sunlight streamed from each wand in his hands and hit a figure a dozen feet away. Instantly, Alex heard a scream and then the sound of clothing falling onto the ground. Damn vampires... couldn't they just leave him alone?

Alex saw the other five figures that he assumed to be vampires approach him. Alex immediately started casting as many _Lumos Solem_'s as he could at the figures. Alex saw the forest constantly getting lit up as his beams of light flew towards the vampires. To his satisfaction, Alex heard another scream after a minute of casting; one more down. Before Alex could further send any more concentrated beams of sunlight at the vampires, Alex heard an object wheeze by. Acting on instinct, Alex rolled behind a tree.

BOOM!

A sizable crater was created where Alex was previously standing. So vampires armed with explosives? That's weird. Alex didn't dwell on that though. Now that he saw the location of each opponent, he flamed behind the closest one to him.

Running his hand over the primary wand, it shortly turned into a sword. The sword glowing sky blue, he grinned, "A taste of a lightsaber anyone?"

The vampire that Alex flamed behind screamed as the sword punctured cleanly through his chest. Within a few moments, the vampire turned into dust and the rustle of clothing was heard again. Alex then turned around to face the last three. They were clearly agitated now and did not look exactly intimidating. Heck, Alex was not intimidated thus far. Alex launched a _Lumos Duo_ towards them. They scattered and ran off into the night. Oh no they weren't getting away!

Alex flamed behind the lead vampire and swung his sword. Head coming cleanly off, the vampire didn't have time to utter a scream before turning into dust. And the rustle of clothing…

Alex was about to look behind to see where the other two vampires were, but dove for cover behind a tree by instinct when a sixth sense told him so. Don't ask...

BOOM!

Another crater… damn. These vampires are feisty. Two times Alex could have become ground meat. Nah, not really, just close calls. Alex checked his surroundings and saw two figures heading off in the opposite direction. Distraction tool? Not quite. Flaming himself behind the lead vampire, he hefted his sword and was about to christen his sword with Merlin-knows how many creatures that met their fate on this wand/sword when a howl pierced the night air. A long, loud wail from some distance away howled for a good minute, freezing both Alex and vampire alike. When the wail died out, Alex focused on the task on hand. Gripping the sword tightly, Alex was about to impale the vampire in front of him with the glowing blue sword, but the vampire leapt backwards, sparing himself death.

By then, both vampires said in unison, "You have been deemed worthy human. You may pass through our Count's territory with no opposition."

The vampires promptly vanished into the wind upon saying that statement. Three words crossed Alex's mind. What…The…Frick? Alex shook his head in slight confusion as he found himself holding a glowing blue sword in the night alone. What Count; what territory? Hmm… whatever. If it means no vampires attempting to suck the life out of him, Alex couldn't care less. Less trouble along the way is always good.

Alex took stock of his surroundings. Four neat piles of clothing lay on the ground and those… devices. What are they anyways? Alex walked up and was about to pick one up when he tripped and fell onto one of the devices. The next thing he knew, the world turned black and silent.

**A couple hours later…**

Urgh… killer… headache…

Alex groaned as he started to feel himself again. Ignore pain… ignore pain… ignore pain... A constant mantra repeated in his mind to ignore the pain. After he felt like using his pair of eyes, Alex opened his eyes. Blurred outlines of trees and a white ground came into view. Within a few moments, his sight went into focus and he found himself laying on the snow laden ground face-up. The midday sun shone brilliantly; illuminating the once dark forest. Barren trees glistened with frost and snow that covered the ground was all Alex could see in the vicinity. Except for five darkened craters in the snow… so that's what happened. Alex propped himself up and felt his ribs scream in agony. Falling back onto the snow with a huff, Alex checked his immediate surroundings. So he was flung a good couple dozen feet away, currently in pain, and the winter sun is shining brilliantly… how serendipitous. Note to self; don't mess with vampire explosives even when the vampires are long gone or dead. Alex closed his eyes and focused his magic on himself. So self-assessment of surviving three mysterious explosives at the same time; slight internal bleeding, a couple of broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken foot, a dislocated ankle… sounds awesome. Alex focused on the internal bleeding first; that was the most life threatening. Feeling some of his strength leave his body to repair the damage, he then focused on his ribs. Waves of pain washed over Alex as the bones mended and fell back into place. After a couple seconds, Alex sighed in relief as his ribs were healed and the pain stopped. Alex then focused on his leg, which thankfully was quicker and less painful, and then his foot. Now all there was left was a dislocated ankle. Preparing himself for the pain, Alex compelled his magic to mend his ankle. Gritting his teeth all the while, Alex waited until the magic stopped.

Alex breathed heavily as the magic finished its work. His nerves still slightly frayed, Alex continued lying on the snow for a couple minutes. Despite withstanding much pain in the past… pain is something you can't get rid of. And it still bites hard.

Thinking back, he considered himself lucky. If he wearing any lesser armor, he probably would be mincemeat by now. Alex winced at the thought of being splattered all over the trees and the snow; sounds like a painful way to die. Well, less painful than going through a meat grinder or chewed up alive by a werewolf… heck, why was he thinking about death right now? Alex again propped his body on one arm first and then his other arm. Torso off the ground, Alex then tested out standing up. As it should, Alex felt a like a rusty robot standing up, but being able to walk around was a blessing at this point. Flexing his neck, Alex checked his surroundings for anything odd. Besides five black craters in the snow and ash that dotted the surroundings, there was not much to note. What's that blue thing over - oh right, his wand. Alex summoned the transfigured wand and shrunk it back to its original state. Sheathing the wand in a slit on the armor on his right hand, Alex took another visual sweep of his surroundings. Seeing that it was pointless burning precious daylight, Alex started moving again, although slightly slower than before.

* * *

A pair of blood-red eyes carefully watched the boy that was approaching the TNT. The owner of the red-eyes chuckled; despite defeating four of his kind, this boy is not going to know what hit him. The boy stumbled and fell onto one of the TNT packets. The red-eyed figure grinned.

BOOM!

The red-eyed figure watched as the boy was flung upwards and away a good distance. Good ridda- huh? The red-eyed figure stopped chuckling when he realized something. The boy should be mere red paste by now. Interesting…a blue sword too… Count Victor is going to be pleased of this news. This boy may be the prophesied one. Actually, the red-eyed figure was willing to bet a week's supply of his Tamerlain's Finest Blood Wine this boy is the prophesized one. What was it again? Oh yeah…

_One hunter will walk on our land,_

_Pillage our villages,_

_Murder our loved ones,_

_Demand a heavy levy,_

_And will be the fears beyond shed tears._

_One human boy will walk on our land,_

_Bearer of armor beyond any make,_

_Wielder of a bright blue sword beyond our craft._

_He will not seek a fight,_

_He will not seek our kind._

_He will not associate with us._

_Just passing through our land._

_We will fight him,_

_We will try to kill him,_

_We will try to drain him,_

_But he will cut us down._

_He will be indifferent to our cause,_

_He will be indifferent to our envoys._

_His perception ever fixed,_

_On our kind's fateful kiss._

_Win his support,_

_Help his cause,_

_And the demon that shall plague us,_

_Will be vanquished forevermore._

* * *

Tonks groaned as the umpteenth girl walked up to the "Alex" and asking "Alex" if he was interested in going to the dance. Apparently, the "Alex" said no every time, much to the disappointment of the many. When the real Alex comes back… there's going to be a problem; he had refused practically everyone in the school. So unless, nah. He probably wouldn't do that. You're like seven years his senior Tonks! All that he's doing right now is just having you as a passing interest. The other half of her brain replied, yeah… whatever Tonks. Excuses, excuses, excuses… does age really matter? It's not like you're some wrinkly old bint. Still in the prime…

Another monotonous "no" broke her thoughts and saw another girl asking the question and giving the "Alex" a pair of puppy-eyes.

"Hey Tonks, you look very pretty today! Could you go with me to the Yule Ball? I'm a very good dancer and a Quidditch captain!"

Tonks groaned again for a different reason; how many times does she have to turn down people this week? And adding things aren't going to give you brownie points… especially when she's already set.

* * *

Alex panted as he walked for Merlin knows how long. Try walking in the sand for an hour and see how tired you get. Imagine doing that for twelve hours; the word tiring is underrated. By now, the sun had long dipped over the horizon and the moon had replaced it. The sounds of nothing but his boots compressing snow and his breathing were heard in the night. Seeing a clearing approaching, Alex continued. When he reached the clearing, he saw that it was flat for a good couple dozen miles. Seeing that it was defensible, Alex setup his tent and started a fire. After setting camp, Alex closed his eyes and felt for any living presences in the area. And the lucky life to be eaten today is – a rabbit. Alex opened his eyes and summoned the rabbit. Before it could flail around in mortal fear, Alex unconsciously thought of death. A green light erupted from his finger and snuffed the life out of the rabbit. Huh… that's cool. Alex was intrigued by this; thoughts to control magic? Alex pointed at the fire and thought of water. A jet of water streamed from his outstretched finger that pointed at the fire, extinguishing it. Alex then thought of fire. A stream of fire streamed from his finger, though it hurt slightly, this was totally awesome! No, Alex, the word awesome is not in your dictionary. It's just cool. Yeah, it's just cool…

* * *

The break of dawn ushered Alex out of his slumber. Shrinking and pocketing his tent along with vanishing the fire, bones, and innards of the rabbit from last night, Alex resumed his journey.

Crunch...crunch…crunch.

The monotonus sound of his boots hitting the snow was what Alex heard for a couple hours. Still in a clearing, Alex cleared a small area of the ground from snow and water to setup a fire. Pulling out some leftover meat and another loaf of bread, Alex took his lunch break. Biting chunks of fire-seared rabbit and bread, Alex constantly kept an eye on his surroundings; he didn't care if it was broad daylight. Damn vampires or whatever's out there are not welcoming Alex to their territory. And rightfully so, but Alex was not here to pity other beings; he's here for a purpose and nothing is going to stop him.

Finishing his meal, Alex continued on his way towards the area where the werewolf was last spotted. If he was gauging the distance right, it's about another day or two hike. Whoopee! More snow-treading... or dreading. Whatever.

* * *

Tonks shook her head as another day without Alex passed. This thing that was labeled Alex was nowhere near the real counterpart. Tonks had felt, what's the word? Attached? No one had really bothered to listen to her or even talk intelligently or with purpose with her. Either they worried about hitting on her or asking about beauty tips. But Alex… he was different. He does neither; he's just simply doing what a friend would do. Give support, give help, and err… maybe love? Nah, not yet. A voice in her mind interrupted her thoughts. What's up with these interruptions?

"It seems like you have a question that is itching to be solved. Would you mind to share it?"

Tonks replied, "Like it would matter Charles. Like it's a huge coincidence you intrude my thinking right now."

"What? Accusing me, a light-creature, of such treasonous acts?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "It's obvious your mind is tainted beyond a serpent and that you are nowhere near innocent."

"Whatever. So you're seeing my master in err… a romantic light?"

Tonks nodded, "Well, I guess if you put it that way."

"Don't worry. Just don't rush him; he's not used to this kind of stuff as I said before. And as I said before too; break him and Augustus and I will break you."

Tonks sighed, "How has my life spiraled down to the point of talking to a phoenix about my life?"

"You know how wrong that statement is? We phoenixes are noble beyond belief you know!"

Tonks replied, "Exactly. _Belief_. I don't believe at all."

Charles took a moment before replying, "How about I flame you to his home? I think I can trust you with some important things. Oh yeah, sorry, but your mind will be tampered so that you will not reveal the next couple hours to anyone else but Alex and us. 3...2...1...ready or not, flame we go!"

* * *

Alex trekked a few hours after the sun had gone down. Still on a clearing, Alex set up camp again. Except instead of using his wand to make a fire, he pointed at the pile of wood and made them burn. Alex then closed his eyes and felt for his surroundings. An eagle? No, that's a hunter. An owl? Nah, it's another hunter. A rat? Measly and probably diseased. Hmm… what else can be on the dinner fire today? What about that giant furry dog that was a couple paces away? No, wait a second, that's no dog…

A howl cut through the crisp, cold night air, sending Alex away from his sensing and back to himself. Opening his eyes, he immediately extinguished his fire. Vanishing the fire, Alex crouched and immersed himself with the surroundings. The wolf was gone, but Alex had a feeling that the wolf was going to come back, most likely with a pack. Alex shrunk his tent, pocketed it, and started walking again. He would rather suffer slight sleep deprivation in exchange for not having to face wolves or anything for the matter. He needed all his strength and energy in case the hyper-werewolf or whatever it is decided to show up.

Alex trekked for a couple hours before finding it safe to pitch a camp again. Starting a new fire, Alex again sensed for any living beings in the area. And today's meal is… another rabbit. Alex summoned the rabbit from its burrow, caught it in his right hand, and sent a jet of green light at it. Rabbit falling limp, Alex began the process of de-skinning and cleaning the rabbit with magic flowing through his fingers. Whatever this wandless magic is, Alex was very thankful for it; now he doesn't need to wield wands to do the job.

After eating and taking an hour of rest, Alex packed up, erased the evidence of his presence, and started moving. Hmm… why does it feel a little dreary today? Guess it's the – nah.

Alex continued until the sun again dipped below the horizon and the moon had long replaced it. Seeing the edge of the woods, Alex decided to make camp in a clear area. Having another fire setup, Alex closed his eyes to sensed his surroundings. Another rabbit… damn. Could the menu be any different? Hmm? What's that thing that looks like a dwarf? What was that thing again… (cue in snap of a finger) Ah! A pogrebin. So that's what's causing the slightly dreary thoughts to creep on his mind today. Well, two can play one's game.

Alex hugged himself and made it look like he was breaking down in sheer anguish. As he predicted, the dwarf quickly launched itself towards Alex. Pointing at the dwarf, Alex thought of stone. The dwarf stopped mid-leap in mid-air and turned into a dwarf rock. Alex again sensed his surroundings and found nothing else of note. Note to self; getting this done as quickly as possible is a good idea now. There are too many damn creeps around here that want his head.

* * *

Day three… and still no wolf. But this was hunting; there would be no joy in hunting without the time spent to hunt. It makes it feel more… personal. Something that you strive and work for to achieve rather than simply sticking a sword in a chest and calling it a day. Even though Alex was hoping that it would be that easy, nothing is ever that easy. All of a sudden, in the bright mid-day, a giant wall of snow quickly approached Alex. His helmet protecting his eyesight, Alex braced himself for the onslaught of wind and snow.

Thank goodness this armor was watertight. Alex trudged through the white wasteland of trees, snow, and Merlin-knows what's behind that odd tree or rare bush. Alex had wished that… yeah, why not? Alex conjured heat and encased himself in a five-by-five bubble of warm air. Instantly, his line of sight could see five feet ahead, behind, and around him. Yippee… not really, but it's better than going in the blind. Alex continued, his pace slightly slowed down by fighting against the wind with his magic, the snow swirling madly in the air, and the boots that had to sink into the snow.

After a few hours, Alex decided he was going to take a breather. By then, the snowfall and wind had greatly dissipated. Almost getting ready to setup camp, Alex heard a roar from some distance. Then another roar, and then something Alex did not expect to hear. A scream… to be exactly, a man screaming.

Alex rushed towards the roars and the screams and found himself facing a fifteen-foot tall white hairy thing. Yes, a thing because Alex had no idea what the hell it is except its some giant furry dangerous looking thing. A man on the ground had by now slipped into a coma; his right arm heavily mauled and his head-

RAWR!

Oh yeah, let's focus on the task on hand. Alex shifted his attention from the pale and bleeding man on the ground to the thing that currently had its claws outstretched and bearing its fangs. Why does this feel so normal?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews and reaching 30, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Thanks to those that have also fav'd and followed; without your support and reviews, this would not be possible!**

**As always, hitting that little review button down there gives you brownie points :P**

**Next chapter will be the last part in hunting down the werewolf; update should be in 1-2 weeks.**

**And replies to your questions in your reviews:**

**Alice - Most likely, Viktor would be pretty common in this fic and Fleur depending on where in the story I am in.**

**zombiehunter1982 - Probably in 2-7 chapters, I'm trying to plan at this point.**


	14. Chap 12 - Undead and Vampires

RAWR!

Ok… this thing is not intimidating at all. It honestly looks like… the abominable snowman. Yeah, it's an ugly specimen no doubt. The hair certainly is not helping the look. Alex first flamed away, avoiding a swipe that would have knocked him off his feet. Alex wondered what would be effective against this thing. Fire perhaps? Makes the most logical sense to defeat something that like the cold.

Alex pointed at the being and shouted, "_Fiendfyre_!"

The thing collapsed onto the ground writing in what look like agony as the flames licked hungrily on the beast and melted the snow that came into contact with the fireball. Alex was about to congratulate himself for a job well done when the fireball was no longer a fireball; the thing was now a foot taller and it growled louder than before. Looks like fire isn't the solution then.

The thing charged at Alex, claws outstretched. Alex again flamed and appeared behind the thing. Transfiguring his primary wand, he gripped the glowing blue sword in his hand and drove it deep into the being's chest. Alex was grinning as he waited for the thing to collapse, but was wrong. Alex felt his body leave the ground and he landed a good couple feet away. The snow billowing outwards from him as his body hit the snow, Alex ignored the pain and quickly readied himself. The thing pulled the sword out of its chest, threw it away, and roared. What the hell is this thing? And there's no blood… that's interesting.

Alex withdrew his second wand and waited for the thing to make the first move. The thing bounded towards Alex and again, Alex flamed himself away. Knowing that looking for the sword would take costly time, Alex decided to summon the sword. A whish of air was heard and Alex readied himself to catch the cartwheeling sword in midair. Before Alex could see where the sword is coming from, Alex heard a roar. This time, it was a roar of agony. Alex attempted to look at the thing, but found his sword was a couple seconds away from severing his own head. Gripping the now non-moving and not as mortally-endangering sword, Alex took a glance at the thing. One arm was chopped cleanly off and lay on the ground. The thing did not bleed, but it clearly had less functionality with its right arm severed. Alex changed tactics; looks like magic sucks. Good ol' swords now to the rescue.

Alex saw the thing charge at him. No, he was not going to charge the thing; he flamed behind the thing. Raising the sword, Alex chopped off the thing's head cleanly off. The head made a small indentation on the snow and rolled for a moment before coming to a halt hitting a tree trunk. The body had stopped moving at the time. Alex was about to congratulate himself when he saw the thing charge him headless. Ok… this is creepy. Reason number one for why fighting undead things are not as preferred; they take forever to kill. Reason two; they look creepy as you start hacking them apart and they still attack you. Reason three; Dead Space is a video game; not something to be brought to real life. Ok, forget that Alex has a PS3, alright?

Alex swung his sword and chopped off the paw on the left arm of the thing. Since it is headless, it simply charged Alex instead of roaring. Oh goody.

Alex swung his sword and managed to hack off a part of the left arm the thing had. Before the thing could charge again, Alex pointed at a tree and muttered _Reducto_.

Splinters flying, the Reducto hit the tree trunk slightly off the ground. Alex then pushed the falling tree trunk with magic towards the thing and watched as the tree trunk pancake the thing. Smashed into the ground by the tree, the thing was not seen again. Alex panted slightly as he felt the adrenaline drain from him, but he wasn't tired. Looking around, Alex saw nothing approaching. Alex was about to setup camp and call it a day when he remembered the man. Crap… Alex hoped it was not too late.

Reaching the pale looking man that looked more like a corpse, Alex was surprised when he noticed a cross in his upper shirt pocket and his facial features. It was Adam… or Hunter. Whatever, but what the hell was he doing here? Alex didn't bother to question though as he knew time was the essence; every wasted second was one second closer to possible death. Quickly conjuring giant bandages, he wrapped them all around the mangled arm. Seeing that the bleeding there has been temporarily stopped, Alex inspected his head. No physical injuries, but because he was helmetless, he might have a minor concussion, which Alex couldn't do much. Alex then looked at the torso and yeah… more bandages please. Alex conjured another armful and started his bloody work.

Cleaning off the blood on his clothing and on Adam's clothing, Alex took a look around. Again, he saw nothing, so Alex setup camp. Having a fire up and running in the quickly darkening forest, Alex first replaced the bandages and checked on Adam. It looked like he lost too much blood though; he was still breathing, but it was slow and he is still unconscious or again, possibly in a coma. A deer bounded in front of the small fire and Alex watched as the deer look to and fro. Hmm… that's odd. The deer suddenly bolted away and never looked back. Hmm… that's even odder. A loud growl could be heard in the distance. Make that a couple of growls. Shedding light on the situation, Alex pointed at the sky and cried out, "_LUMOS MAXIMUS FINIS_!"

A bright brilliant orb of white light bathed a small swath of the forest which hovered a couple feet above Alex's head. Alex could clearly see – crap. WHY?! It's the abominable snowman again! Make that four snowmen. Well, this is friggin' awesome.

A thought crossed Alex's mind. A chainsaw! Reaching for his magic, he willed for the summoning of a chainsaw. Alex then focused on the four furry white abominations.

Pointing roughly at the left arm of one of them, Alex thought of _Reducto_.

A red light streamed out of Alex's outstretched finger and the resounding sound of a bone breaking filled through the forest. Alex saw a bone protruding out of the left arm, but the beast was unmoved. Yeah… Alex forgot these things are undead shit. Before he could think of his next move, they charged.

Flaming himself behind the four lumbering beasts, Alex was buying himself time. About to withdraw his primary wand, a noisy whistle was heard and Alex ducked. Where Alex's head previously was, a sizable red chainsaw replaced it and stuck itself into a tree. Revving the motor, Alex grinned and looked at the label. Huh? Tempest Ventmaster? Hmm, sounds powerful. Revving it again, Alex roared along with the chainsaw's loud revving. The four abominations roared back in kind. If anybody had witnessed the event; they would have thought some monstrosities from hell had arisen. They were partially right.

Alex kept his footing firm and waited for the four beasts to charge him. As expected, the four snow-covered beasts charged. Come on… closer… closer…

Come to momma! Or pappa, whatever.

Alex quickly swung the chainsaw and to his satisfaction, it cleaved one of the beasts cleanly in half. Quickly swinging his body, Alex avoided a swipe from another beast. While swinging, Alex cut another beast cleanly in half. Continuing his momentum, Alex cut through the third beast and flamed behind the last one. Cutting the last one in half, Alex grinned and revved the chainsaw in victory. His face coming into contact though with the snow made celebration short lived.

Something gripped his leg and Alex lashed his foot out. Catching something with his boot, he continued kicking it until Alex felt the pressure on his leg loosen and wormed himself out of the grip. Quickly getting on his two legs, Alex flamed a few feet away.

Four sets of four legs lumbered towards him and four sets of four torsos with two arms propelling the torsos crawled towards Alex. WTF?! This is why undead shit is just crap.

Alex raised his chainsaw and hacked at the sets of legs approaching him. Cutting them all in half, he couldn't help thinking that it was just like hacking a chicken apart. The giant legs lay motionless on the ground like giant drumsticks… except this is NOT edible; Alex had no intention of turning into some lumbering dumbass, no thank you.

Alex pointed his wand at the legs on the ground and vanished them. Alex groaned and berated himself; couldn't he have done that earlier? Alex pointed at the crawling torsos on the snow and vanished them also. Abominations eliminated, Alex headed backs towards camp which was only a minute's walk away.

Seating himself in the tent, Alex sighed as he looked at Adam. What to do… what to do…

While Alex was thinking about a way to get Adam some medical attention, a good fifty vampires surrounded the camp. Realizing there was no humanly possible way to win with the odds of 50 against 1 right now without having any cover, Alex needed to flame away. Before Alex could flame away to assess and deal with the situation, he felt something hit his head and the world went black. The last thought that ran across Alex's clear mind was; you got to be shittin' me.

* * *

Tonks felt herself filled with the warm sensation of this "flaming." She got to ask Alex one of these days… it's amazing. Maybe too amazing. If Tonks had this ability, she think she would be addicted to traveling; not abhorring it. Alas, fate had to curse with lack of knowledge to do so. You know what? Hehe… Tonks is going to deprive Alex of something if he doesn't teach her how to. Evil? Nah; just an exchange for a service. Come on people, it's a free market!

Tonks found herself in a room full of quills, pens, papers, and parchments neatly lined and sorted into folders that were on shelves. Sorted in some order, Tonks was surprised; she didn't take Alex as some sort of bibliophile.

Of course, Charles had to intervene, "Oh yes Tonks, my Master is quite a closet Socrates."

Tonks snorted, "Socrates? I think not."

Charles shrugged, or what you could call a shrug by a ruffle of his pair of wings, "Whatever. So anyhow, you want to know more? There's an introduction file here prepped for people like you! Well, not really, but it will cut the time short."

Charles lifted a talon and pointed at a desk that had a badge and file laying on it. Approaching the desk, Tonks seated herself and read the writing scrawled neatly on top of the file.

**WARNING: This file contains sensitive Ministry documents. Please leave these documents at the main Ministry office if you are not the owner of the file. All violators will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. The Ministry is not responsible for grievous injuries caused when attempting to decipher, open, and/or copy this file.**

Tonks was instantly curious, especially when she saw the DOM stamped onto it. Some important documents and they are related to the Department of Mysteries… sounds like something Alex shouldn't have. Tonks saw a strange badge next to it. Holding it up for closer examination, she scrutinized it.

A shiny silver cross with letters "DMLE" and "LAW ENFORCEMENT" could be clearly seen emblazoned onto the cross. Huh? Tonks had seen that somewhere… damn it, she forgot where she saw the badge. Oh well… Tonks flipped it over and found the name on it.

Harry James Potter.

Tonks read the name again.

Harry James Potter.

It can't be… him. It's well known that the first son of the Potter's disappeared at birth. But here it is; a badge clearly showing that the Potter is very alive and well. Question is; where is he? And why does Alex have it?

Tonks continued pondering, not noticing that she let the badge fall onto the file.

The file instantly blanked out and it opened by its own accord.

Tonks immediately stopped pondering and looked at the top page in the file.

A picture of a sixteen-year old Alex clad in dragon-hide armor and the badge neatly pinned onto the top pocket on his suit covered the top quarter of the page. Right below it, in bold letters, was

**Harry James Potter**

DOB: July 31, 1980

Sex: M

Age: 16

Declared Occupation: Hitwizard, but operates at will.

Quick History: Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Kidnapped at birth by the Carrows and raised until five. Escaped and lived as a roaming nomad in the United States of American for some time. Received education and passed NEWTS at Durmstrang Institute at the age of seven. Registered as a hitwizard at the age of seven. First assignment completed at same age. Passed five-years of constant active duty as required in order to operate independently. Currently independent from the Ministry, but on assignment as requested by Madame Bones.

List of eliminated Death Eaters:

Amycus Carrow

Alecto Carrow

Albert Nott

List of eliminated criminals:

Thane Roberts – Leader of a crime syndicate and kidnapping ring; killed in Winter 1993

Eddie (Jackal) Gregor – Lead slave trader and trafficker of humans, Metamorphs, and Veela. Killed in Summer 1993.

Alberto Ramiro – Member of the V.L.F., murderer of a dozen muggleborns in Ireland; killed in Winter 1991

Henry Westing – Claimed Voldemort fanatic; led brief cult titled Voldemort Lives Forever (V.L.F.) and caused the deaths of uncounted muggleborns and halfbloods in Ireland. Killed in Summer 1992.

And the list went on…

After what seemed like a long list of names, Tonks reached near the end of the document.

Current Status: Alive

Current Location: ?, Bulgaria (uncharted area)

Huh? Uncharted? But what persisted on Tonks' mind was...Alex is the missing elder Potter?

* * *

**Meanwhile in a place far, far, away (not really, it's just uncharted)**

A man grinned as he victoriously finished a ritual. A dead man and a golden goblet swirling with dark energy lay on the ground in front of the living man. The man stowed the goblet away, sat himself on a plush chair, and crossed his legs; Voldemort was right. This world needs only purebloods. These mudbloods and halfbloods are just… unholy. They're dirty bags of society that needs to be cleansed. He will continue Voldemort's vision; it is too good to waste. But right now he had just completed the third Horcrux for himself; it sure felt good to know that you are an immortal. The man rubbed his hands together; time for revenge against that kid that killed his other body in '92. What's his name again? Al? Alan? Whatever, it's not important. First, he needs to call back old allies…

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Moscow…**

A train derailed and flipped over by a freak accident. Railcars loaded with lumber tumbled onto the street below. By luck, the time was midnight and it was pretty much desolate. Except for a lone Ford Fiesta that drove down the road in search for a store to pickup a midnight snack. Lumber crashed into the small car and almost crushed it against a building, but by sheer dumb luck, the front of the car smashed through a shop window, saving the driver from a gruesome death. But now the driver is wedged in a car between a wall and a wall of lumber.

Firefighters and paramedics rushed to the scene, quickly shouting to announce their presence and sending out dogs to sniff out any possible victims. The driver of the Fiesta was found in a couple minutes; signified by the loud yelps of a couple dogs that located the driver and the furious wagging of their tails. A firefighter approached and found what the dogs were excited about; a person in a Ford Fiesta wedged in between a wall and the lumber. The firefighter assessed the situation and quickly ran back to the fire truck. Approaching one of the equipment doors to access the most prized equipment, the firefighter anticipated the new jaws of life the firehouse had just acquired; the Tempest Ventmaster. The door opened and… nothing. WTF?

* * *

**Back to Alex…**

Alex groaned as his senses started to work again. Opening his eyes, he found his arms and legs shackled to a metal chair in a room illuminated by a lone torch mounted onto one of the walls. Great, just great... now where the hell is he? Last thing Alex could remember was almost flaming himself away, but blacked out before he could. Before he could ponder about his predicament, the door opened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry gals/guys, I know I promised this would be the chapter that Alex would fight the werewolf, but I didn't realize it would take a lot more than just a chapter to get there... Well, I should be able to do so the next chapter.**

**Since canon HP does not give the elder Nott a name, I just labeled him as "Albert Nott."**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, and your support!  
**

**Hitting that little button down there labeled "review" or the follow/fav button keeps this thing going :P**

**P.S. - Can't believe I'm hitting the 140th page in Word...**

**And I know that PS3's don't exist in 1996...**


	15. Chap 13 - A Pact

Alex's eyes widened as he locked his gaze onto the pair of blood-red eyes that had just appeared in the room. It can't be him…

* * *

_Alex felt himself standing on a good blanket of snow that blanketed the ground and the barren trees alike. Hmm… in an uncharted forest in Bulgaria in mid-Winter in midnight. This is a change of scenery compared to Britain. Alex experimentally lifted a foot and landed it down in the soft newly fallen snow and did the same with the other. Continuing that, Alex trudged slowly in the forest._

_Too bad he could not bring his phoenixes with him today; that would have made things a whole lot easier. Oh well, improvise and do with what you have. Alex continued and headed towards the direction Lord Krum had pointed him to. Alex remembered how hospitable the Lord was… unlike some pureblood scum like the Carrows, this Lord Krum was nice, quaint, friendly, and above all, supporting and caring. Alex wished he was Viktor at times; living as a soon to be Quidditch star and having loving parents. But that was not the issue right now; the current issue was a werewolf that needed to be killed. Apparently, Lord Krum and some of his compatriots had lost a couple members of some other Pureblood wizarding family to this werewolf and wanted revenge. Alex was no stranger to revenge and well, he benefits right? Revenge means war. War means manpower. Manpower means people like him are paid to get things done. Of course, Alex would NEVER involve himself if someone told him to go kill a half-blood or mudlood for fun or any reason. But if a Pureblood Lord came to Alex and told him to kill another Pureblood, Alex had no qualms. Now with the exception of Lord Krum of course; Alex respected the man. Unlike some of his other clients, this Lord Krum has been straightforward and not to mention, Alex felt like he was treated as his own son. Of course, it could be the fact Alex stayed at the Krum's for a year as he attended Durmstrang, but Alex respected the man nevertheless. He didn't go prancing like a woman on high heels preaching Pureblood-greatness. He didn't go flaunt his wealth; heck, he doesn't even have house-elves or servants. Try to find that in a Pureblood family. You tried? Yeah, sorry, but Alex only found one that doesn't and that's the Krum's. _

_Enough said, Alex pushed his ten-year old body forward in the snow and cold clad in some snow furs and snow boots. After walking for a couple hours, Alex heard some screams. And the pitch of the screams sounded like… a child. Alex's blood started to boil; as a victim himself, he would NEVER want to bestow such fate on others. Steeling himself and readying to slay the tormentors, Alex headed towards the source of the screams._

_Alex had heard the screams three more times. Three more times Alex hurried himself as he heard each scream. Reaching a clearing, Alex swore under his breath._

_A quaint little village, with no more than a dozen huts that surrounded a large pit that housed a fire, was filled with a mass of thrashing bodies. Alex could tell one side was clearly losing and it was the ones that Alex saw were pale-skinned and red-eyed. The ones that were winning were these men that looked bulkier and stronger than the normal man and a couple of wolves that were just a tall as a fully grown male human. Huh? Werewolves? Harry didn't know who these pale looking red-eyed people were, but clearly Alex could see they couldn't harm Alex at the moment. The werewolves meanwhile… is that the one with a white stripe on his forehead? Scratches on his ribs? A strange birthmark on his leg? Well, looks like Alex found his target._

_Alex hollered, "Yo! Weird wolves! Whadz up fuzzy dudez?"_

_The werewolves momentarily stopped, which gave the pale-skinned looking people time to make a run for it. Alex hefted his wand and pointed at the closest werewolf and shouted, "REDUCTO!"_

_The werewolf didn't have time to scream as his head exploded into countless pieces. Seeing that the pale-skinned people had long gone, Harry pointed roughly at the middle of the werewolf pack and shouted, "Expulso!"_

_Pushing all of his power into the spell, Alex saw with satisfaction two of the werewolves that caught the spell dead on exploding into a mess of blood and bones. The others were flung away and spread out. Alex quickly focused on the closest one and shouted, "REDUCTO!"_

_Another crack and another werewolf head exploded. Alex laughed as he felt so alive and powerful; it's damn exhilarating. Alex grinned as he leveled his wand again and shouted, "REDUCTO!"_

_A third werewolf was down the count. Headshots count here too you know; this is sniping! By then, the other werewolves formed a formation to protect the "whitestriped" one. Alex heard the "whitestripe" shout out, "Hey! What are you doing? With someone like you-"_

_Alex shouted, "I don't give two shits alright?! REDUCTO!"_

_Damn… it missed, but it hit a werewolf next to the werewolf Alex wanted to kill. Another explosion of blood and brain matter occurred and sprayed the four werewolves left alive. Seeing themselves wedged in between death and death, they kicked into their animal instincts. Snarling, they started to bound towards Alex. Alex kept a grin on his face and pointed at the four that were bounding quickly towards him, some morons never learn, do they? It doesn't matter, "EXPULSO!"_

_The foremost werewolf was torn into shreds and the other three were flung in different directions. Alex though focused on the striped one. Briskly walking to the werewolf, he found the werewolf was solid and steadfast. The last things Alex heard from the werewolf was, "You don't fuck with a Greyback child. My brother will kill you one day. If not him, it will be his kin."_

_Alex smiled, showing his perfect set of white teeth that shone slightly in the moonlight, "That you are wrong werewolf. We'll see about that. Maybe your brother hasn't heard of a head bash yet."_

_Alex deftly sent a Reducto towards the head of the werewolf. And that's how it ended; with sticks and stones they break them bones… and heads._

_Alex saw that the other werewolves had long gone; apparently without their leader, they ran for their lives. Oh well, Alex was only here for the head of this one. Alex levitated the body and encased it in water. After that, he froze it and lifted a frozen body. Preservation counts as the client needs proof right? Alex was about to leave when he remembered the screams earlier. Alex left the body on the grass and carefully sidestepped the blood and bodies strewn around the camp. Alex walked into one and found only some normal necessities for living in the wilderness. Going tent after tent, it wasn't until Alex reached the seventh one when he found a couple of very scared looking pale-skinned children. They quickly backed away from Alex when0 Alex stuck his head into the tent._

_Alex opened the flap to the tent, raised both his hands in the air, and said, "I mean you no harm."_

_The kids looked at each other. One of them appeared to be a sort of leader said, "W-Who ar-re you?"_

_Alex smiled to calm the children, "I guess you can consider me a hero, but I'm just here to rid of the werewolves."_

_The children noticeably relaxed, "Really?"_

_Alex nodded, "Really. Are you hurt?"_

_The children shook their heads. The kid that spoke earlier said, "But Nathan was caught outside and I think they killed him."_

_Alex clenched his fists, "Did you remember where he was?"_

_The children looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know."_

_Alex said, "Ok. Just stay here for now. So what is your names?"_

_The child that spoke said, "Names mean a lot in our culture, stranger. Since you have helped us though, you may call me Rick. And here is my sister Nika."_

_Alex smiled, a game perhaps? Alex didn't mind; they were only little innocent kids after all, "Ok Rick, I'll look for your Nathan."_

_Alex did not realize he socialized with a vampire until he later read some tomes lying around about dark creatures._

* * *

Alex mouthed, "Rick? Y-You…. You are so friggin' old."

The vampire laughed, "Rick? That's a funny joke Alex."

Alex frowned, "What's so funny Rick? Do you remember me?"

The vampire grinned, "No, I am not Nick. My name is Victor, or as my fellow vampires call me, Count Victor, but as I said, Victor will do. As for Rick, he is my son."

Alex continued to frown, "So… you are the father of Rick. Damn explains how you look so old… And how the hell do you know my name?"

The vampire said, "Word travels Alex. Words can travel very fast with the right ears. Your exploits has reached my servant's ears… I apologize for our rude introduction. Perhaps talking while you are uncuffed will be wise?"

Alex nodded and felt the shackles release.

The vampire continued, "After seeing our rather rude introduction to you, I am going to trust you to walk our halls. Add that you saved my son and daughter those years ago; I trust you have no ill intentions as long we are in a peaceful environment. Keep in mind Alex that if you are to make one wrong move and try to injure any one of my fellow vampires or me myself that you will be cut down. Understood?"

Alex plastered a smile on his face, "Understood Count Victor."

The vampire smiled, "We will continue our conversation in the main hall."

Alex followed the vampire into a wide hall adorned with various chandeliers and candles with plenty of paintings by… Leonardo Da Vinci?

Alex raised an eyebrow at his surroundings. Tables that were warmly lit; the atmosphere was quiet, and the floor was draped in fine, velvety red carpet. Huh, Alex didn't expect a vampire lair to be fashionable; he thought it was gothic. Oh well, another new thing learned eh?

Alex seated himself at the table Victor indicated and waited. Victor took a seat in front of Alex and snapped his fingers, "Jiang! Call for a pair of plates please; normal and two goblets of our wine."

Somebody down the hall replied, "Yes Count Victor!"

Victor then focused his attention to Alex. Alex kept his eyes firmly locked onto the red ones that were closely examining Alex. Alex never shivered or feared the intense gaze of the vampire; it served no purpose. Even if he did, it wouldn't have any benefits either; it would make Alex look weak in the eyes of the vampire… hey, does Alex EVER quiver in fear? Nah, that's not him.

Victor and Alex held up a staring contest for a good quarter of an hour before a Caucasian looking vampire brought up two plates of sizzled steaks with salad and two goblets of what looked like wine. Alex waited for Victor to take the first bite and sip before delving his own fork and mouth into the food.

After finishing his meal that surprisingly consisted of medium steak (shouldn't it be like raw steak?) and some slightly tangy wine (not blood…), Alex waited to see what the vampire wanted.

Victor looked up and started another staring contest. After a couple minutes, the Count grinned, "Impressive Alex; most men before you have their pants wet and sweated like a pig."

Alex replied, "As you know, I am not most men."

Victor nodded and stared for another while, "I don't know who you are Alex; heck, do you know how long it has been that a human has graced our halls?"

Alex shrugged, "Don't know, but I'm guessing a long time."

Victor nodded again, "That is true Alex, very true. You don't seem like the others that judge us as the midnight fiends that suck the blood out of naughty children or go sucking blood for life."

Alex smirked, "I understand. I am sympathetic for your race; however, I am still not trusting that you will keep your fellow vampires on a leash."

The Count agreed, "I understand Alex. Any stranger attacked by my kin ought to do so. However, as I have stated before Alex, I mean you no intentional harm. The vampires that attacked you before all this mess are all under the control of a certain werewolf... after all, because you saved my son and daughter, I will never lift a hand against you. Now since you are here, I have a certain… proposition for you."

Alex said, "Go on."

The Count paused for a moment before replying, "Right after their raid on one of our small villages in which you saved my son and daughter, the werewolves immediately waged war against us for some reason. To this day, our spies and informants are still unsure why the werewolves all of a sudden did so. What the case may be, we don't really need to know. The point is that now the vampires are under the control of the werewolves. We are aware of a few that are sympathetic to our cause, namely one I believe is named Lupin, however, the rest are under the order of the leader. We are not sure, but our spies have surmised that the leader is Fenrir Greyback. We do not know who he is, but we do know he's dangerous, cunning, and above all, a devout follower of Voldemort. Yes Alex, we vampires do not ally ourselves with the dark lord; we were fooled by the traitor in the previous war. And yes, we don't use the you-who-know shit because who is you-know-who? It makes no sense why some of you humans use you-know-who… anyhow, I suspect Voldemort wanted Fenrir to lead the werewolves and ally the pack with Voldemort. By enslaving us, Fenrir is forcing us to serve Voldemort too. Kill two birds with one stone; that's one cunning fellow right there. Of course, there are always ways to disrupt that plan eh? That's why I have a proposition for you Alex; kill Fenrir Greyback and in return, I will ally the vampires with you, you will declared an official vampire citizen, you will have access to my personal coffers, and the hand of one of our daughters including my own daughter. Do we have a deal?"

Alex didn't even need to mull over it for long, "Agreed Count, although I will not accept the gold and a concubine or wife. Now how about I start moving so that we can get this done with?"

Victor smiled, "I hoped you would say yes Alex. We vampires are grateful for taking your time to help and your generosity; most in your position would be seeking gold and wives. Now simply put your finger here on this parchment; we will seal this pact between us Alex."

Alex quickly read over the parchment and seeing the Count had not deceived him, Alex did as told. Once Alex touched the parchment, there was a brilliant flash of gold. It immediately dissipated and Victor said, "Thank you Alex; now we must hurry. Fenrir sends one of his own men around every once in a while, we must not be caught. Here, a map of the area around here. The red x is where my spies have often spotted Fenrir. The other symbols are explained on the map. Now go! When you are finished, return to me so I can spread the news to my fellow vampires that we are free!"

Alex smiled, "Indeed Count. I'll leave right now."

Alex flamed himself, slightly shocking the Count. A voice from somewhere in the hall said, "He is… perfect father."

The Count replied, "I agree… I agree. However, Alex does not seem complacent to the idea of marriage at this point my fair daughter. We shall see…"

* * *

Alex found himself out in the inhospitable snow again. Oh well, now his target had two uses; Krum and the vampires. Sounds like a VERY good hit. And he had the vampires in case he needs a home and they will stop attacking him for no reason. Good eh?

Alex floated himself in the air; he did not want to wade through any more damned snow, leave any footprints, and make any noise; that would defeat the purpose of stalking. Alex kept a keen eye on his surroundings and watched for any vital movements. As expected, a werewolf in wolf form was in the fringe of his vision. Time for a little fix.

* * *

**A/N: I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALEX IS BACK TO HOGWARTS. YES, I AM NOT KIDDING AND I NEED TO ADVANCE THE PLOT ANYWAYS. As a hint for the next chapter, instead of Sirius escaping Azkaban as in canon (this fic is considering Sirius was NEVER imprisoned), Bellatrix is the one that escaped and well... you know what devils guard Azkaban.**

**Thanks for reading, your support, and reviews! **

**As always, the review button is free to be used :P**

**Next update is about 1 1/2 weeks; got some exams.**

**Now... peace out people!**


	16. Chap 14 - Finally

**A couple days ago…**

Daniel groaned as he felt the rays of the sun hit his eyes. No! Stop it! A splash of ice-cold water on his face forced his pair of eyes to open and face his tormenter. A slightly ruffled, yet grinning red-head greeted his vision.

"Daniel mate! You can't just dawdle in that bed of yours! Breakfast starts in ten minutes!"

Daniel groaned again, "Can't I just – "

SPLASH!

Daniel was dripping wet and peeved; without further prompting, he just sent a stinging hex at the red-head. The red-head laughed as he deftly avoided the poorly aimed curse, "Looks like you are awake now mate. Now head out; breakfast is really in only ten more minutes."

Daniel grumbled, "Whatever Ron. It's not like something interesting is going to happen today."

Ron grinned, "But oh yes it will Daniel; there's a Hogsmeade visit in a couple days… although if I think about it, I don't want to know what fantasies you have with my sister. Blegh! Let me get my breakfast before I lose my appetite."

Ron left the dorm leaving a slight red-faced Daniel in the dorm. Daniel sighed, he was being a dramatic hopeless wizard; she's not interested. So how did his Dad do it? No, he wasn't going to sing a love ballet… that's just awkward.

Daniel entered the Great Hall with only a fraction of a minute to spare. Finding the hall nearly fully occupied, his appearance was not of note as crowds of people made him easily blend in. Taking his usual seat, he found the usual people around. But today… something was odd. He looked over to Tonks, who was talking to Ginny about something. Looking to the left however, there was now an Alex sized gap on the benches. Even during the day, he didn't look, how do you put it in words? There? He looked somewhat hollow as if he was a ghost of sorts. Looking over to Hermione, Daniel found that she was talking to Ron about something about her SPEW movement. Not that Daniel was against the idea, but isn't that the elves' choice? Daniel saw that they were happy where they are… whatever, that's not something he's going to worry about, let Ron deal with it. After all, isn't Ron the -

"Oh come on Ron! Daniel! Help me here!"

Daniel sighed dejectedly, maybe not. And for the moment, the quandary of Alex has slipped into the abyss of forgetfulness.

The day passed on without much of note except that Hermione had somehow decided this was the day to launch some sort of SPEW campaign. Luckily for Daniel, he excused himself stating his rather overflowing homework that had somehow accrued. And also Alex… he was usually quiet yes. But today there was that Slytherin what's the name again? Bullstrode? Something like that… anyways the Slytherin had made a Hufflepuff cough out slugs and well… Alex did nothing. No reactions, not even giving the scene a second glance. Usually Alex had the offender hitting the wall or something of the like, but not today. Thanks to a wandering professor that happened in the hall, it didn't last long but still… Alex had always intervened. It rather unnerved Daniel that Alex was _mechanical_; isn't that the muggle term? Lifeless; devoid; lacking the identity of humanity. No, Daniel wasn't going to be some Professor Binns or some obscure scholar; it's just that after these months, Daniel had a sort of bond with Alex. The sort that you would have with a brother… Oh well, but the point is, Daniel was concerned that Alex was literally a metal rod stiffly walking about on two legs, which is definitely not normal. He even avoided meals at this point, which is very odd considering he was a relatively voracious eater… no offense intended to you Alex. This all adds up to something not good at all. Maybe Tonks could shed some light on this, after all, they were usually nearly inseparable. Usual is the key word here. Or maybe Alex lost his parents or something of the like; it's something for him to change drastically.

After the hustle and bustle of the dining in the Great Hall was over, Daniel quickly scurried over to Tonks. Before he could catch her attention though, she was already up the stairs of the girls dormitories. Damn it!

Tonks pensively twirled lazy circles in the air. After finding out Alex was really Harry bloody Potter, literally a thousand questions popped in her mind. She found though the solstice of peace was better than trying to understand what she had just learned. She was going to question Alex – no Harry when he returns. Why? Why hide? His parents were right here in Hogwarts; why avoid them? Tonks had an itch to tell them, but knew better than interfere in affairs not of her own. She would let it go for now; but when he gets back, there's going to be something happening. She was going to make sure it would be so no matter what. But for now, she simply let the phoenix flame her back to Hogwarts and let the embrace of sleep take over.

The day broke and Tonks was up and about early. Auror training had engrained that into her schedule; and now she was out and about honing herself. No matter what, she was going to keep her skills at the highest point possible; it's also a good way to relieve stress and to clear her mind.

After an hour, Tonks quickly cleaned up, got a shower, and reached the Great Hall. Seating herself, Tonks found herself next to Ginny as usual. And Daniel was nowhere in sight yet… as usual. Oh yeah… no she wasn't going to tell Daniel anything. Yet. For now, Tonks chatted along with Ginny about some random topics. For instance, like right now.

"So when do you think Daniel will ask me Tonks?"

* * *

**Back to the present…**

Tonks absentmindedly followed Daniel and Ginny; their hands intertwined and were grinning like idiots. She rolled her eyes; young love. She heard them whisper and talk about something and they started to head towards the Three Broomsticks. Probably they were going to grab some butterbeers. Seeing that she was the unwanted third wheel, Tonks quietly slipped away and found herself in the middle of a bustling and busy Hogsmeade. Ah! Honeydukes!

* * *

Alex raised an eyebrow as if to ask the werewolf to change to the feral beast already. The werewolf merely chuckled, "Alex… Alex. What to do… I could change right now and tear your limbs apart and spill your organs onto the ground. But I have the sense to stay a sane man for now. Alex… do you know what you did those years ago?"

Alex smirked, "I killed your brother."

The werewolf nodded and started to pace, although Alex could see that the werewolf kept a firm pair of eyes on Alex, "That is something irrefutable Alex – very irrefutable. If your meddling never happened, my own brother would be standing here with me right now-"

Alex snorted, "Heh. Like that's going to happen. More likely your ghost of your brother that is wishing to avenge his death at the hands of his own blood brother."

The werewolf stopped pacing and snarled, "You know not of what you talk boy!"

Alex continued, "So what? You know that deep inside that little ribcage of yours that there's no heart; there's only an empty dark evil void."

The werewolf smiled, "No Alex; I am not evil. I am merely doing a favor that mother nature would have taken care of anyways _mudblood_. You mudbloods are weakening the very wizarding and human society as we speak. So you-"

Alex sighed. Damn the blood shit; tell that to someone else. Finishing for the werewolf, Alex said, "-Are a mudblood. So what? Who the fuck gives a shit? And you're a werewolf for the matter Fenrir; do you think you are truly a pureblood? Tell that to the guardian at the gates of Death, but not to me. Tell me Fenrir; why? Why do you drive down the path of your own demise along with your race by allying with Voldemort? And you don't even have the Dark Mark yourself."

The werewolf laughed, "The audicy of the boy! You cannot mess with you-know-who; he's more powerful that anyone can imagine boy. And I am not demising my race nor my life by allying with you-know-who. I am giving my race and myself a second chance at life."

Alex had to snort again. He saw through the bravado the slight anger the werewolf harbored for not having the mark yet, "You really believe what Voldemort says? You're even blinder than a bat. And who's you-know-who? Me? Why thank you Fenrir, I never-"

The werewolf bared a fang and snarled, "You dare not insult the Dark Lord Alex."

Alex laughed, "And why should I not? Oh! I'm so scared of t-th-that thing over there! You-know-who; the little elf there with a pixie stick doing the moonwalk! Or is it your brother-"

The werewolf's voice turned into a low and deep growl and punctuated each word out, "You will not piss on my brother's name. Understood?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Or what?"

At that moment, the werewolf started to transform and Alex knew he did it. Anger can be a potent tool to blind your enemies. Now on to err... juicier things like moving on from bullshitting to actually doing something.

The werewolf in well… werewolf form had no hesitations and quickly bounded over to the vigilant Alex. Alex quickly flamed himself away from the barreling ball of deadly fur and thought of a way to defeat this werewolf. Obviously, size was going to be a problem- duck! Alex dove down onto the snow as the werewolf leapt in the air in an attempt to cleave Alex's head from his torso. Flaming himself away, Alex knew this was going to take some work. Pointing at the werewolf, Alex thought of a _Reducto_.

An unearthly howl pierced the air as one of the werewolf's legs snapped in two. Alex smirked and was about to let fly another _Reducto_ when the werewolf healed himself. Huh? Oh yeah… he's not the everyday werewolf. Crap. The leg snapping back together, the werewolf barred it's fangs at Alex and leapt. Flaming for the third time, Alex needed a change his strategy. Before he could think about another route, a couple werewolves appeared in the snowy clearing.

Alex raised an eyebrow; this is just great. Now there's more… oh yeah! Alex summoned the chainsaw; let's see how they are going to heal completely severed limbs. Knowing it would take some time, Alex also remembered something. The vampire had given him one explosive; now it looks useful. Throwing it into the throng of wolves, Alex flamed himself a safe distance away.

BOOM!

A shower of meat and blood rained onto the untainted white snow. The other four had managed to leapt out of the way in time and were now quickly bounding towards Alex. Man… doesn't this feel like a boss battle where you're that tinny winnie Metal Gear hero with a sword trying to kill a giant flying robot?

**Five minutes later…**

For the who knows how many times it has been already, Alex flamed himself and found he had increased the number of pursuers to ten while only killing three... and the chainsaw was left forgotten embedded into a tree trunk. Why not send a blast of magic? They were too scattered to effectively kill a cluster of them; Alex had to admit this lot was much smarter that the last time. But that was no difference; it's all part of the business. A stroke of luck was in Alex's horizon as a werewolf looked around in confusion. Quickly taking the moment, Alex leveled his finger and a jet of red light streamed forth. A moment later, the crack of bone could be heard and the slight sound of splattering blood onto the snow and the trees as the head of the werewolf exploded. Another one down.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the woods…**

A man crouched in the snow and disillusioned himself. Looking on, he saw to his amazement a teen wizard fighting against the elite werewolves and Fenrir himself. Shit! He needed to tell Dumbledore and the Order… but what can they do…. crap. The man sighed and shook his head; they would and could do nothing. The man prayed to Merlin and any gods above and below that this boy would survive. An explosion rang through the clearing where the boy and the werewolves were and the man saw Greystripe explode into mere specks of blood and gore. Huh? The man swore the boy was only near the wolves a second ago… and now he's a good fifty feet away. Maybe this boy isn't as defenseless as he thought. Hmm… popcorn anywhere? The man conjured a chair and sat back, ever watching the fray to report to Dumbledore.

* * *

**Back to Alex…**

Alex saw that Fenrir called off all of the attacking wolves and they retreated. Damn! Need to get his friggin' head! Alex ran towards the quickly bounding werewolves hoping to catch up with them. Seeing that a human was obviously lacking the speed and agility of a werewolf, Alex flamed himself ahead of the quickly fleeing werewolves.

Ahead of the pack, Alex pointed at the middle and shouted, "_EXPULSO MAXIMUS_!"

Two of the wolves instantly shredded into pieces and the rest spread out. The biggest one… Fenrir isn't that the name… whatever howled loudly. Alex then found himself completely surrounded by werewolves that were not transformed.

Fenrir transformed back to his human form and magnified his voice, "Welcome, my brothers, welcome! Let us say hello to our visitor here; Alex Groza!"

Jeers and hisses (what? Alex didn't know werewolves hissed…) filled the air and they started to chant, "Fenrir! Fenrir!"

Fenrir howled again and all the werewolves went silent, "We will give our esteemed guest our proper respect brothers in arms. Now let us show how we greet trespassers or usurpers of my leadership. Ash! Halfclaw! Prepare yourselves!"

Two werewolves stepped out The other werewolves made a respectable circle around Alex and the two werewolves in question. Alex shook his head, damn, he had completely fallen into a trap. Alex had two choices. Flee (hell no!) by flaming out of the area or staying and hopefully waiting for the moment to strike. No, this wasn't going to be hard but… this is getting tedious and pointless. It's been days and Alex started to feel the stress of lack of sleep and the constantly frayed nerves. He had to keep himself together and get this done.

By then, Fenrir snarled and apparently that was the signal to start as the two werewolves immediately shifted into their beast form and bounded towards Alex. Alex took a deep breath and had an idea.

He pointed at the closest approaching werewolf and summoned him. The werewolf flying towards him, Alex lifted his transfigured wand and quickly jabbed it into the heart of the flying werewolf. Alex was slightly pushed back as the force of a flying two-hundred or so pound weight slammed into the non-moving Alex, but the sword pierced cleanly through the chest of the werewolf in question. Only a few muscles twitched in their final motions the werewolf would ever exhibit on this Earth. Pulling the sword out and the letting the limp werewolf fall onto the snow, Alex was violently pushed to the ground. Shit! Alex berated himself for forgetting there were two werewolves. Alex felt the breath of the werewolf lightly brush his neck. Quickly turning himself out of the not yet secure grip of the werewolf, Alex put a few feet between himself and the werewolf before flaming to give himself room.

Snarling in rage seeing his prey had escaped the confides of the werewolf's arms, the werewolf charged. Alex pointed at the werewolf, but before he could cast the spell even wordlessly and wandlessly, an object smacked Alex's head. Not knowing what crap it is, Alex quickly flamed himself away.

BOOM!

So it looks like the werewolves had these explosives too… oh yeah that's right; they're ruling over the vampires. Nevermind then, but who threw it? A voice that broke through the slightly whistling wind said, "Good! Good job Alex; now how about avoiding my devices and facing some more brethren of mine?"

The voice chuckled and another device was thrown. Alex quickly flamed himself and heard another explosion. By now, Alex noticed the werewolves had retreated and he was left with five werewolves on the field including the one that had survived. Fenrir was some distance away, ever watching. Now why not flame over there and get the deed done? Alex was not stupid; the werewolf would easily tear Alex into two without even a twitch of an eyebrow; the risk was not worth it. No, Alex need to wait for a lull in the fighting and wait for the right moment. Why not send a curse and get this over with? Alex had wanted to wait for the challenge… and anyways, the great distance would allow Fenrir plenty to time to dodge any curse flying his way, so it is pointless. Moving on; life does not stop for someone to think, no matter how philosophical or creative. Alex flamed himself as another explosive headed towards his head.

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the air as it exploded where his head was previously. The five werewolves were getting closer now, isn't this great? Alex knew he had to finish this quickly; no matter how quick Alex could avoid a situation, one of those explosives get at him and that is it. He wouldn't die by the explosive; previous experience of going through three of them showed survival was high because of his armor, but he would get knocked out. Because of the five werewolves… yeah, he'll turn into a giant mashed up ground meat pile on the snow. Painless way to go… but this wasn't the day to die yet. Alex spotted a lone werewolf with a pile of explosives. So that's where they're coming from – excellent! Alex pointed at the stack and knew the basic, yet quite deadly spell; the simple _reducto_.

(Insert sound of a handful of C4 exploding)

BOOM!

The werewolf now never existed; only a black smudge on the snow is all that is left and a giant crater. The distraction had also bought Alex time as the five werewolves were temporarily mesmerized by the explosion. Pointing at the thicket of the group, Alex thought of an explosion.

The five wolves had all absorbed some part of the magical blast, sending them sprawling in different directions on the snow. Now with the wolves separated, Alex quickly ran towards the closest one on the ground. Quickly transfiguring his wand, Alex chopped it straight down onto the neck of the werewolf.

Deed done, Alex lifted the blade from the snow and blood and quickly approached the next one. Still dazed, Alex easily repeated the process and now faced three slightly weary but still problemic werewolves.

A voice again pierced the air, "Good… good… however, not good enough. You want a game? Then let's play!"

Fenrir had stepped out of the cover of the woods and beckoned at the three other werewolves away, "I will handle this youngling myself."

Leaving Alex and Fenrir alone in the clearing, Alex slowly thought of a way to get this done. In the meantime, Alex heard Fenrir rant on and on about whatever… whatever. Alex didn't care for that; talking is a distraction right now. Alex saw that Fenrir was poised ready to leap nearly every moment; getting close to the werewolf can prove to be suicidal. It might come down to a wrestling end, but for now, Alex decided to keep his distance.

After a few minutes, the werewolf pulled out two short daggers disappeared. Huh?

A soft pop was heard behind Alex, who was thrown off guard. Even with years of experience, Alex could not avoid both daggers at that distance.

One dagger rebounded off of his armor on his back, but the other buried itself into Alex's hand. Alex cursed at his stupidity; that's why they invented gloves. But Alex didn't really regret; gloves were too cumbersome. But right now, a surge of pain ran from his hand all the way to his mind in a matter of a millisecond. Agony gripped his mind, but Alex quickly pulled the offending dagger out of his hand. Groaning slightly, Alex ducked as Fenrir attempted to stab Alex in the face. Flaming himself away, Alex quickly healed his hand. The pain still throbbed, but it was much less and now he stopped bleeding, which was of the highest priority. Cleanup was for later. Alex saw the werewolf disappear and now knew he was facing an equal adversary; let the apparation and flaming begin.

Rolling away, Alex found a dagger whooshing by his head again. Halting a few feet away, a sudden pang of intense pain rolled over the nerves of Alex and he grimaced. Damn dagger must have been poisoned. Realizing time was now running in the favor of Fenrir, Alex quickly did something that he would probably regret later; summoning Fenrir. The werewolf flew towards him, but Alex realized that he dropped his swordwand when was stabbed. Shit.

The werewolf crashed full force into Alex and they both crumpled onto the ground. Immediately, the werewolf attempted to bite Alex. Alex gripped the head of the werewolf and focused on wretching the furry head away. Teeth grinding merely inches from Alex's face and the rather putrid smell of rotting flesh blowing constantly; it was not the best position to wrestle with a werewolf. Alex tried bucking and twisting, but the werewolf's superior strength rendered most of his actions useless. Knowing that there was no way to humanly take the werewolf off with a simple shake, Alex focused on his energy into keeping the head from landing a bite on him. Inhale… exhale… don't lose the grip. Keep repeating…

**A few minutes later…**

Neither had moved; Fenrir had time on his side. Alex was simply keeping the werewolf off to think of a way to salvage the situation. It was when a red blur of a some bird flew by that Alex remembered something. The chainsaw! Now why not summon the sword? The sword will prove to be double edged; it had a high chance of impaling the werewolf. But if it were to miss and hit Alex instead… game over. The chainsaw meanwhile Alex knew was large enough that in the case it did by chance hit Alex, it would at least knock out the werewolf due to the sheer size. Alex thought of summoning the chainsaw, but that was enough for his grip to waver slightly. Fenrir instantly leaned forwards, but Alex quickly turned his head over and the jaws missed him by inches. Regaining the impromptu truce in the form of a waiting werewolf and a slowly tiring Alex, Alex waited.

After a few moments, Alex heard a slight whoosh and a thud as the chainsaw hit the bulk of the werewolf. Grunting in unexpected pain, the werewolf lost concentration. Alex seized the moment and rolled away, grabbed the chainsaw and flamed himself away.

Alex found himself about ten feet away from the werewolf. His emerald eyes locked onto the slightly hazy blue eyes of the werewolf. Curving his lips and snarling, the werewolf retrieved a fallen dagger and apparated. At that moment, Alex heard a shout from one of his phoenixes' in his mind, "ALEX! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! DEMENTORS! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHO'S THE WEREASS YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL, THERE ARE STUDENTS BEING ATTACKED!"

Alex's eyes widened; what the- a spasm of pain coursed through his body and Alex fell to the ground and his vision reddened. Why now?! Curse you Merlin and gods above and below!

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil right :P Anyways, sorry for the late update; my hard drive crashed! And you know what that means... data loss and my computer was dead for a week as we waited for a new hard drive. Now I'm back for the moment :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows, and fav's especially to iproxy and Sedure for your criticism! Thanks also to beatshield and shadowmage for dropping a review :)  
**

**Replying to the guest, Alex is already paid by Andrei for Fenrir's head and he wanted a good footing with the vampire.**

**Now... thanks for reading and expect an update about 2-3 weeks; I'm still working on getting my lost data and programs. **

**BTW: For those following my other story Intertwined, expect an update about a week from now.**


End file.
